Alter Naruto
by ShadowDragonGX
Summary: What if when Naruto met the Kyuubi for the first time, that the fox was someone else entirely and of different origins? From the this mysterious stranger, Naruto gains a new power. An NarutoxSCryEd crossover, NarxHinxTemxKan and LeexScheris.
1. PROLUGUE AND NARUTO'S NEW POWER

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or S-Cry-Ed

NARUTO'S NEW POWER

Kazuma the Shell Bullet was just recently coming from a battle he went into, which consisted a large assortment of troops from the mainland and afterwards, a real hard yearly brawl from Ryuho Master of Zetsuai (I hope I spelled that right) to determine who was strongest once again. You see they had come to an agreement to protect the lost grounds from the mainland and every year they would duke it out to see what their training had done for them and to see if one of them became any stronger, but their fights always ended in a stalemate with them knocked out on each other's backs at the same time.

"Dammit, I'm getting sick and tired of those damn mainlanders and always fighting that damn Ryuho, this shit is getting on my nerves," Kazuma yelling out his stress of his life.

He continued to complain about the way his life went and how his body was deteriorating at slow paste. He knew that Ryuho could take all those mainlanders all by himself if he had to and that his body seemingly started to heal from the power he gained from the 'other side', it just didn't just didn't seem fair to him and everyone he knew was dead, including Kanami. While his body is deteriorating at a very slow rate, and I do mean slow, the power he gained also gave him an extension on life. Right now he's about two hundred years old and he would have thought the mainland would have given up, but it seems the genes of greed in the younger generations seem to keep going.

With out even realizing it, he comes upon the site where he had first gained his second stage of his Alter. He took the time to think upon on all the times he had wanted this power to just defeat Ryuho, but then it escalated to so much more and a lot of losses that he didn't want at all.

"Heheheh, well I guess that what I get for being such in idiot at the time, but what could I have done then? Certainly not that much considering how smart I was back then," contrary to his old self, Kazuma has become wise and intelligent. (Come on he lives for that long and you don't think he become smart at all, how about we just go with it, k?)

'Do you wish you could start over in some way,' A voice rings out in his mind, startling him to what was going one he power up to his alter, where he has just his hand changed. (You know, at the end of the series, just like that)

"WHOSE THERE, SHOW YOURSELF," The powerful alter user yell out his command, just wanting to get this next fight over with so he can get back to his thought.

'Calm down kit, I'm just trying to ask if you want to start over in some way,' this voice sounded dark and sadistic which reminded Kazuma of Kyoji Mujo. The voice then continued,' if you want I can give you what you want kit, you only need to ask, hehehe."

Kazuma was really not liking this voice already and he knew that such gifts came with a great price," oh and why would some stupid ass voice want to give me, a complete stranger, such a gift? I know such deals don't come without price and I'm not as much as an idiot I was back then, so come out and show yourself you coward."

A few moment passed after he yelled at to the voice and nothing happened, not even a sound came from the alter forest that he was in and that really disturbed him now. Then out of nowhere a giant earthquake occurred in the area he was in, the trees fling about trying to keep hold on the earth they were on and the animal run from the source of the earthquake, which seem to conveniently be in the area Kazuma was in. The ground of the area started to crack under the force of the quake and from those crack came and eerie, but familiar light. It then hit him in the head of what that light was, it was the light that radiated from the portal from the 'other side' and then those cracks explode, kicking up dust from the ground. When he opened his eyes, he came upon something he didn't think he would ever see.

"Wh-what the hell?!" he said in a low voice at the creature that now stood before him. The very creature he was seeing was like some giant fox with nine tails swaying dangerously back and forth, creating great wind. His fur was a sort of dark orange with black streaks coming from his eyes and those very eyes were a cold, piercing red.

"**WELL HERE I AM KIT, RIGHT IN YOUR SIGHT AND NOW THAT YOU SEE ME, I BET YOU HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT ME COMING OUT, HEHEHE,"** The giant fox speaks in a booming and evil like voice.

"Heh, don't flatter yourself fur-ball. You just kinda surprised me and I've dealt with more uglier and bigger things than you, so you might as well tell me who you are," The powerful alter said in a excited voice with a smirk on his face, just waiting to fight such an opponent. He could tell he was more powerful than any of the opponents he face before and he was definitely more powerful than Ryuho.

"**HEHEHE, I MUST SAY YOU PLEASE ME KIT AND AS FOR WHO I AM, I AM THE MIGHTY NINE TAILED FOX, KYUUBI, AND AS I HAVE ASKED BEFORE DO YOU WANT TO START OVER IN YOUR LIFE," **the mighty fox booming his loud voice.

"Hmph, please what would you gain from helping me start over in life and why would you do such a thing?" he knew this fox was trying to trick him in to something, but he just couldn't figure out what.

"**WELL TO ANSWER BOTH YOUR QUESTION, I AM DOING THIS SO THAT I CAN PASS ON IN LIFE, I TIRE OF SUCH HUMAN AND DEMON QUARRELS AND BY HELPING YOU, I CAN BE FREE FROM SUCH PETTY THINGS,"** Kyuubi looked straight into his light brown eyes and Kazuma saw he was being truthful about what he said.

"Well, what does this entail, I'm already done with this life so what are you going to give me?" he then dropped his stance, but still had his alter up just in case.

"**HMPH, I WILL GIVE YOU MY POWER AND YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER WORLD, THERE YOUR LIFE WILL START OVER AND YOU'LL HAVE A PURPOSE ONCE AGAIN, SO WHAT DO YOU SAY? YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OR NOT, KAZUMA THE SHELL BULLET," **this surprised Kazuma a bit because he never introduced himself to the giant fox. He was about to ask how he knew his name but was quickly cut off when the Kyuubi continued.

"**OH, I HAVE BEEN WATCHING FOR SOMETIME NOW KIT AND I KNOW THAT YOU FEEL EMPTY WITH YOUR CURRENT LIFE, SO WILL YOU OR WILL YOU NOT TAKE THE OFFER?"** Kazuma started to contemplate on what to do, should he take this fur-balls offer and risk what the giant fox has up his furry sleeve or should he just turn it down and go back to the life he knew would end his meaningless life that he created.

He then finally decide on what he wanted to do," I'll take your offer, there's nothing left for me here and I've lost everyone that I knew, so it's not like there will be anyone to miss me and Ryuho can definitely take care any of the mainland troops that come here. So give me your power and send me to this other world."

"**HEHEH, GOOD CHOICE KIT AND NOW I SHALL MAKE YOU INTO THE NEW NINE TAILED FOX, YOU WILL NOW BE KNOWN AS KYUUBI, HAHAHAHA," **before Kazuma got the drift of what he said it was already too late as the giant fox leaped forward towards him. The fox's body started to disintegrate into dust and that very dusted started to swirl around Kazuma and it started form a sort of cocoon, it then started to shrink into nothingness. All the while Kazuma felt all the power being added to his own (now that has to be real powerful right), it started to tear through his body and his body started to rip through his clothes, fur started to grow, his head started to elongate from his jaw while his ears started to move from the side of his head to the top of his head, and his whole body started to hunch over. Before he knew it, he was the spitting image of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. On the outside, the cocoon then disappeared out of existence, having Kazuma leave the world he knew behind.

It felt like ages to the new demon lord when it was only seconds, before he knew it he broke out of the cocoon in his new form, but with all that power rushing through him he started to go on a rampage in the surrounding area. Near by a scout from a certain hidden village saw the demon lord and sent a messenger bird to inform of the incoming attack from the demon lord. Days later, Kazuma was laying waste to the forest near that very village and slaughtering anyone who came his way and the destroying anything else; he then spotted a giant…toad?? It didn't matter to him in his fit of madness and what it was doing there. He then spotted a man on top of that very toad and a baby he was carrying in his arms, before he knew it a light struck out from the man and was being pulled into that very light. He then fell into a very blissful sleep with one thought on his mind,' what the hell just happened?'

TWELVE YEARS LATER 

A certain blonde twelve year old is being trained by one perverted sannin to get ready for the Chunnin exam final rounds and at last moments of this training, he's brought around Konoha to what the perverted sage would call 'his students last day of living' in a manner of speaking. The toad sage known as Jiraiya is trying to get his new student, Naruto, to access the limitless chakra supply the Kyuubi holds, but Naruto can't do it due to his size can't handle such power and the only way he has gotten to tap into such power was through danger and emotions, so the only way to for him to physically control such power he must go through very intense danger for him to do so. And so he knocks out the young boy and drags him off to the area he will get the boy to access the power and hopefully be able to gain some control.

The old man throws the boy on the floor when he gets to his destination, upon hitting the floor the blond boy starts to wake up from being knocked out. Once he gets his thoughts together he then asks the old man," huh? Hey, where are we? Well, perverted sage?"

"Stand up now," Jiraiya sounding serious for once, and that's starts to scare Naruto.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on here?" the boy says in a worried tone.

"Your training ends here and now," the old man still saying in a serious tone.

"Huh? BUT I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING YE…" but the boy voice was quickly cut off by the old man.

"NARUTO, starting now you must stare death in the face. To stave off the horror of death you must release an enormous amount of chakra, once you experience that you'll understand how to release the red chakra you talked about to me. If you don't wish to die do something about it…now," the sage then pokes his finger on the boy's forehead, but he infused the poke with a precise amount of chakra that it seemed like a push, but it pushed him so far he didn't know when he would stop. He then saw that he was way over deep cliff and that he was falling towards the bottom, which was too high even for him.

Quickly trying to think of something so that he won't become red paint on the ground he's falling to, Naruto tries to channel his chakra to his hands and feet to grab onto the cliff's sides, but the dull spiky rocks prove to be too wet for him to hold onto. Falling in further to the rocky ground the blond boy thinks,' if I keep on like this, I really am going to die…Die…DIE.'

In that moment he is brought to a sort of sewer system, dark and dreary halls with pipes dripping with water and flooding the very halls themselves," What the, where am I?"

At that moment Naruto thought he heard a low growl, but it felt like it was close to a yawn. Upon hearing that, Naruto sets out to see where the growling yawn came from. Getting closer and closer to his destination, the sound of snoring could be heard from the distance. When he came upon his destination, he see a giant cage with a single tag on it saying 'seal'," what is this? What the hell is going on?"

He then sees on the other side of the cage piercing red eyes and giant fangs. This make Naruto wonder just what the hell is in this very cage and what is going on.

But the very eyes looked droopy as if it just woke up and let a loud yawn, to which the young boy had to close his ears so he wouldn't go deaf from the booming yawn,"** huh? What you doing here kid? I thought you were supposed to be training with that idiotic old pervert sage," **the mysterious creature said in tired tone.

"Huh? How would know that and just what…" it then hit him like a semi-truck running over a deer (okay maybe I'm laying it a bit too thick, but hey lets just go with it), this was what was sealed inside him," YOU'RE THE NINE TAILED FOX, KYUUBI."

"**Hmm, oh yeah that's the name I've been going by for the last twelve years, but hey a names a name right,"** the fox said in a lazy tone.

"What's with that attitude of yours, because of you my life has been hell because of what you did and… wait a minute, what do you mean for twelve years? You're supposed to be like a thousands of years old," at first the boys voice was full of hate, but when he just caught onto what he said of how long he had the name of Kyuubi, it really confused the hell out the boy.

"**Hmmm, well I mean exactly what I meant by it. You know what, I don't feel like explaining the whole thing so I'll just show you my memories so you'll understand kid,"** then from out of the cage, a swirl of chakra came, but instead of red it looked yellow, almost gold in color. When the strange chakra enveloped him, he was he with a bombardment of memories. The knowledge Alters, the portal to the 'other side', the battles of Kazuma the Shell Bullet went through with 'holy' and the mainland, his friends and who he had considered family, and finally the twisted deal of him and Kyuubi which to surge of power that made him mad with… well madness.

All of these memories made it feel like ages, but only a second went by and hell fell right on his butt being a bit dizzy from the bombardment of memories," ugh, what the hell? Can all of that be really true? Are you really that cool guy named Kazuma?" after seeing the battles he went through and what determination Kazuma had, he came to admire the accidental demon lord.

"**Heh, yup that's me, Kazuma the Shell Bullet. Anyways kid, I can see that old idiot got you into a real bind, am I right?" **Kazuma putting it into more of a statement than a question,**" well, there's only one thing we can do about this situation."**

"Huh? And what would that be Kazuma?" the young boy wondered what he was talking about,' maybe he's talking about giving me some of his chakra for the summoning jutsu.'

**"****I mean that since we're both connected in some way because of this seal I'm going to give you my power, my 'Alter Power',"** before the boy could process what he was talking about, he was immediately enveloped once again in that strange yellow chakra. That very chakra was cutting into his very core to which he only screamed out in pain of the process. During this very process, his right arm started to glow in the same color as the strange chakra.

**"Oh, and when your done out there why don't you go get some clothes that don't sting anyone's eyes, plus you're a ninja so get dark clothes, sheesh,"** and with that last comment from the accidental demon lord, Naruto awoke in the real world still falling to the rocky floor.

"Heh, thanks Kazuma. I think I'll use the power you just gave me to save my sorry hide," Naruto then began to concentrate on the task at hand, all the while the old hermit was watching his student fall to his doom. Hoping that he would find some way to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. But what he saw was something else entirely, because he then saw the boy began to darken in color while radiating with a strange glow and then he saw his arm split into three parts. Then the cliff walls around the boy 'boomed' out of existence and a golden lace strapped the three segments back together, then three red spikes appeared onto his back. Then lastly a sort of strange gauntlet appeared on his arm starting all the way from the shoulder to the hand, which now had claws. He also saw that the boy's hair had changed from blond to a sort of crimson color and that his hair had spiked up even further.

The first transformation had hurt Naruto a lot, but he had to do it if he was going to survive this. He then turn his body up towards the sky looking straight at the old hermit," alright you perverted sage, your going to pay for doing this." He then cocked his new alter hand back.

'Hmm, what's the kid doing? I wonder if he's going to… WAIT A MINUTE HE'S AIMING THAT THING AT ME,' the old man was wondering what his student was doing, it then dawned on him at the build up of chakra he was infusing into the strange fist.

"HERE I GO, SHOCKING FIRST BULLET," the lower spike on his back then propelled him real quickly towards the old man. When he got right in the old pervert's face, he then threw the punch straight into the mans jaw, quickly knocking him out with swirly eyes visible on his face," That's what you get for pushing me off a cliff you damned old man."

He barely got two steps before he fainted from all the power he just used, then out from the state of being knocked out, the old pervert got up just as quickly and went over to the boy's body," Just what was that power? Was it the Kyuubi doing, or was it a Kekkei Genkai? Hmm, well I guess the only way for me to know is to wait for the boy to wake up."

He then picked up the boy's body and carried him off to his apartment so that he could get some comfortable rest and also so that he can quickly drop the off the brat to doing some 'research' for his next book. But after doing that he would need to tell the third Hokage about this new development with the boy.

During all of this Naruto returned to the dank sewer to where Kazuma was imprisoned. He then followed the same path he found the cage, he wanted to find out more about Kazuma and Alter Power. He may have gone through his memories, but that was not enough to find out about what Alter Users were and what power Alter Power held. Plus he wanted to find out more Kazuma himself.

"Hey Kazuma, I'm back," Naruto said with a cheery voice with that foxy grin he had.

**"Hey kid, what's up? Why you back so soon?"** the two hundred and twelve year old man asked in an equally cheery tone.

"Well seeing as how now that I have your power and how your living inside of me, I was thinking we could get to know each other more and I could find out more about Alters," the young boy said while sitting cross legged in front of the cage while scratching the back of his head.

**"Hmm, I guess it's only natural for you to do so, seeing as how the memories I showed you were going through you so fast in your mind, it would leave you with questions, so alright. Well as you know I'm Kazuma the Shell Bullet…"** and for the whole night until the next morning the two talked about themselves and among other things to each other.

During the conversation Naruto asked him if he could help him train in using his newly acquired Alter. Kazuma agreed seeing as how he didn't want the boy to go through the same deterioration as he did when he tried to get power too fast. He told the boy to get some weights for his hands, legs, and torso because in order for him to get the hang of his alter, he'll need to have some speed and power. Kazuma then remembered for the boy to handle such power; the boy will need a bigger body. Now after being trapped in the body of an energetic boy left him with time to come up with his own techniques.

**"Naruto, there's one more thing. I might need to infuse more power into your body so that you can handle the outburst of power when you use my Alter,"** the new Kyuubi said in a worried tone which confused the boy, why would he sound worried about something that needed to be done, he was sure he could handle it.

"Why do you sound so worried Kazuma, I mean whatever needs to be done so that I can handle the Alter you gave me shouldn't be too bad right," when he looked into the worried look on his tenant's eyes, he himself started to get worried.

**"The process will be painful seeing as how I'll need make your body grow due to the malnourishment you have on your body. And trust me, I don't think it's going to be a walk in the park,"** This made the boy cringe, but seeing as how he'll need to do this in order to control the awesome power he acquired from the new demon lord, he'll go through any adversity in to control it and use it's power in order to help him on his dream to become the greatest Hokage the world has seen.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to Kazuma? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next and greatest Hokage that will ever live. I don't back down on anything and I give you my word that I can handle it because that's my nindo, my ninja way," the young blond said in a determined and loud voice.

**"Hehehehe, hahaha, HAHAHAHA, oooh, Naruto, you are one of the few people that I like and that's saying a lot, alright we'll start right away, you ready?"** the former alter user was ready to get things ready as soon as possible to which he only got a determined nod from the young boy. He then started the process of increasing the body size and muscles of the boy, while in the process the boy screams out in pain,**" Naruto this process will take most of the night and a little bit of upcoming morning, just so you know. So like bare with it okay?"** he only got more screams as an answer.

In the Hokage tower, the third Hokage was just told of Naruto's newfound power from his old student Jiraiya and was wondering if the Kyuubi's seal was weakening. If that was the case, the council will not need a second thought before they order an execution for the young boy and that was the last thing Sarutobi wanted. Just then he heard scream coming from the direction of Naruto's apartment building. Upon hearing the screams, he then called in the Anbu to come with him and Jiraiya to see what was going on with Naruto himself.

When they got there, they mouth were wide open because right there on the bed of his apartment was Naruto glowing in a sort of yellow, golden chakra and seemed to be…growing?? This confused them a lot, but then the Anbu leader voiced his thoughts," lord Hokage, is the Kyuubi being set free from the boy? Should we kill him now that he's vulnerable?"

The Hokage gave the Anbu leader a death glare," no, we will not do such a thing yet? He may just be gaining control of the fox's power and it's probably affecting his body this way because of him gaining control," he then slowly went over to the boys and looked at the seal. Upon seeing it he let out a sigh of relief," the seal itself is still intact; we can relax. But I want you, Jiriaya, to watch over the boy for the night. If the Kyuubi is indeed breaking through the seal, then I want you to quickly do what you can to keep him sealed."

"Yes sensei, I shall do as you say," he then took a chair from the room and sat beside the bed of the boy, the rest of the Anbu left while leaving just Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Naruto in the room.

"Please make sure the boy stays safe Jiraiya, I consider him a grandson just as much as my real one," the third only got a nod before he left. Jiraiya then turned his toward the young boy that was screaming out in pain and quickly did a sound proof jutsu on the room, so that the screams could not be heard all over Konoha.

When the sun rose, the process of growing the boy's body had come to a stop about an hour ago. When the sun's rays hit the young boy's face, his eyes started to flutter," uuhhh, did anyone get the name of that jutsu that hit me?" (Hey, at least it's a little close) he then looked over to the side of his bed and saw that the old pervert was in a chair beside his bed,' hmm, must've came during the process of my body changing. I guess he must have been worried, oh well, I gotta do my morning things.'

His morning things consisted of brushing his teeth, taking a shower and then putting on a little deodorant. (Not too much of course seeing as how he's a ninja) But when he was about to brush his teeth, he saw his image on the mirror. His face was now more defined and he hardly had the baby fat he had on his face, he was almost chiseled. He then turned to his full body mirror that hanged on the bathroom door and saw that he was definitely taller, where he was in the low four feets; he was now in the mid-high of fives. And that's not all; his muscles, although not completely ripped, was nicely built for a ninja. But then he quickly noticed his hair; it wasn't blond anymore but now a dark brown. His hair was still spiky and he still had his sky blue eyes AND birthmark whiskers, at least people would be able to tell he was still the same person if he had those. After that he went on about his morning things.

When he was done with being in the bathroom, he then saw that the old man wasn't in his seat. He started to look for him, but he then felt cold steel upon his neck and then heard the old man's voice, which was low and threatening," who are you and what are you doing in this apartment?"

This made the boy mad," what the hell you old pervert, why do have a kunai to my neck? It's me, Naruto, you know you can be such a stupid pervert sometimes."

This surprised the old sage, but he was still skeptical of the person in front of him," if your Naruto, then you can do the one jutsu that I like him to do for me," he knew that there was only one technique that the boy had that could stop any man dead in their tracks and knock out even the strongest of kages.

"Uuhh, alright your old perv," he then formed a single hand seal," TRANSFORM," what come out of the puff of smoke when he spoke those words was pure beauty to the old man. There standing in Naruto's place was a woman with a great body with the smoke covering her well endowed body parts while she had her long dark brown hair going down to the middle of her back, she then blew a kiss to him with a wink.

"Oooh, lord Jiraiya, don't you recognize me, 'sob' you gonna make me cry," the clouded babe said in a sad, but seductive voice.

During this time, the old pervert was at loss. He wanted to go hug the boy for being all right, but here was the boy in his sexy jutsu that he could hardly resist at all and want to take notes for his next book. He would never touch him seeing as how it's just a jutsu and if he did, that would make him just as bad as Orichimaru and that's the last thing he wants. So he settled with signaling him to put a stop to the jutsu seeing as how he now knew it was Naruto.

"Well then kid, I see that you definitely went through some changes. Now I would like to know just what happened when you got that weird arm at the cliff," that got him an angry scowl from the young boy which made him sweat a little, because contrary on how fast he recovered from the hit, that punch still really hurt.

He then remembered that it was because of him that he gained such a cool power," 'sigh' well I guess you know about Kyuubi, huh?" he got a nod from the old man," well during the fall…" he then told him all of what had happened and what was happening to his body after he got knocked out after using his new Alter.

The information the old man receive, even though a little unbelievable, had some credibility seeing as how nothing like the arm Naruto used on him was ever seen anywhere before and it would most likely be considered a Kekkei Genkai," hmm, Naruto if you use that arm in the Chunnin exams then you must say that it is part of your clans long lost bloodline limit, I will relay what you have just told me to the Hokage. Now that you have gained access to 'Kazuma's' chakra, then you should be alright now and seeing as how he gave you that power, I'd say you more than ready."

"Right, I just need to use the remaining time to gain a little more control over my new Alter Power," with that they both went their separated ways and Naruto did as much training as he could with the weights he bought that day. He was steadily mastering the style Kazuma was teaching him, but the former Alter user said he didn't name his style, so Naruto said that someday he would come up with a perfect name for this style. All of this training lasted to the point of where it was three days before the Chunnin finals.

Naruto thought for a moment and remembered Kazuma's words right before he got his Alter Power and how he said that a ninja should have dark clothes. Now he wasn't complaining about his orange attire, but he had to agree now that he was seeing it from someone else's point of view, plus the clothes he had now were to small for him so he needed some new clothes. So he went into a store, not needing to transform seeing as how he looks so different, and started picking out a few clothes with the money he had at the moment. He picked out a crimson long sleeve tight shirt, a gray jacket with gray cargo pants that had pockets for scrolls, and got black combat boots. The last thing he got was one black fingerless glove that could have been a copy of Kazuma glove because it had the same items on the parts where the fingers came out of. When he went to buy the items, the girl took one look at him and all of a sudden had hearts in her eyes which came to surprise from him because he saw the same kind of look when Sakura, Ino, or any other of the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) saw Sasuke walking around, so he started looking left and right for the said avenger. But he couldn't find him, meaning the girl was going ga-ga over him, which once again surprised him.

"Umm, excuse sir, but, ummm, what is your n-name?" the cute counter girl asking the new brunette.

This kinda caught Naruto off guard," umm, you may remember my name, Its Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Now this caught the girl off guard, how could such a tall and handsome man be the little brat that pranked too many times on the village? She took a good look at him and noted he had the spiky hair, sky blue eye, but the one thing she definitely caught were the birthmark whiskers on his face. All in all, these things made him more handsome and now she didn't even care," Oh, Naruto, ummm, I didn't recognize you. Well, umm, are you here to buy yourself some new clothes?"

"Yes I am, so how much will this all amount to?" he felt good that the girl didn't try to throw him out once she found who he was, so he dug around his pockets for his frog wallet. (Or gama-chan if you want to name the wallet)

"Oh, no, no, this will be on the house Naruto. Please, you don't have to pay for them," she wanted to quickly somehow get in his favors, so she can become the new hunky boy's girl.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, that means a lot to me. Well I gotta go, watch me in the finals," the new Alter user picked up his clothes and left, but before he could leave a camera that was place at the front door seems to have taken a picture.

When we look at the counter girl, we see she has pressed a button under the counter that trigger the camera to take pictures," ooohh, the girls of the SFC are not going to believe this. 'Sigh' mister and misses Uzumaki, I can just see it now," the girl said with a dreamy look on her face.

When he got home, he put his new set of clothes on the bed and was about to put them on, but then quickly thought of something. Why not surprise everybody at the exams and show off his new look right then. With that he went off to his own training grounds to get back on having control over his new Alter. About in the end of training something strange happened.

" 'Pant', 'pant', 'pant', I can't beat Neji if I have this much power," he right arm then started to glow," I need more power, more, more, MORE," he then noticed the area once again disintegrated around him when he transforms his arm, his Alter arm was now starting to glowing again. A sharp pain started to go through him and started to hold his right arm out, when the pain was done and the light died down, he saw something that surprised him. His arm had gone to it's second stage of power, he had the propeller fin, the three spikes on his face, and his arm looked more powerful with that device in the middle of his fist. But just as quickly as he saw it, he fainted.

He soon found himself back in front of Kazuma's cage," huh? What the hell happened?"

**"You released the next stage of my Alter kid, I really didn't expect that. You really have some talent their kid,"** Kazuma praising on the kids progress, seeing as how it took him just about a lifetime to gain that power.

"Hehehe, what do you expect? I'm going to be the next Hokage and something like this only comes naturally," the new brunette said in cocky voice.

**"Naruto, let's get serious here. I want you to only use that stage if your life is truly in danger, or if your precious people are in danger,"** the new fox said behind his cage with an unusual serious tone.

"Huh? Why? I could beat Neji's ass real quick with this power," he really wondered why Kazuma would restrict him on using his new achievement.

**"Because that stage of power can only safely go through you for about ten minutes, when the times up, your body will start to deteriorate like my last body did when I attained that power and I don't think you want to die in puff of dust just because you want to show off your new power,"** the former Alter user said in the same serious tone, but quickly went back to his usual manner,**" heh, don't worry kid, the first stage should definitely be enough for you to beat that pompous asshole you're going to fight in the first round. Just thinking about him makes me mad, the jerk reminds me of Ryuho before we teamed up against Kyoji Mujo and the asshole still acts like he's better than me. Ooohh, if I ever see him again, I'm gonna kick his ass right there."**

At first Naruto was scared that he might go into the same state Kazuma was in when he obtained the second stage of power, but when he tried to cheer him up, it really took a load off him when he heard the first stage would be enough seeing as how he knew more about his Alter then Naruto does," heh, don't worry Kazuma. I'll only use first stage like you asked me to and only use the second stage only in desperate situations. Oh, and I'll also give Neji a punch for you, seeing as how he pissed you off too."

**"Hehehe, thanks kid, well see ya later,"** Naruto then found himself back on the training ground and he saw that the sun was about to set for the night. So he dusted himself off and went on his way home.

When he awoke the next morning, he wondered what he could do for the day seeing as how he was giving himself a day off for all the training he was doing. He then thought of meeting with his friend, bushy brows Rock Lee, to see if he's doing fine from his injuries, from fighting against Gaara in the prelims of the exams. He knew that he heard that from his injuries from that fight that they said he would never be a shinobi ever again. He knew that Lee's dream was to be the best tai-jutus specialist, since he couldn't use nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu at all, but to never be able to attain you dream because of something you can hardly do anything about. Well he just couldn't imagine the pain of losing such a dream that was almost like his own. He then set out to go to the hospital to see how he was doing.

When he got the hospital, he asked the nurse in front desk for the room Lee was in. Now usually when he would ask this nurse himself, she would tell him to leave and never come back again and throw various at him to make him leave, but now was different. When she looked up to see him, she immediately blushed at the sight of him and stuttered as to what room he was in. He kindly thanked the young nurse and went off to see Lee, all the while the nurses that were in the main hall had hearts in their eyes at seeing such a hunky guy.

When he was on his way to see Lee, he noticed Shikamaru and Ino were coming out of a room, probably seeing how Chouji was doing after his fight with Dosu in the prelims," hey guys, what you up to?" the boy said in a cheery tone with the foxy grin on his face.

When they heard his face, they were about to say some choice words, one being lazy and the other being out of annoyance for the young boy, but when they saw who the voice belonged to they immediately stopped. Both of them wondered just who the hell this guy was and why he was being so familiar with them.

"Who are you? We don't know you?" But when he was about to answer he gave another foxy grin, which made Ino blush at the sight of it,' whoever this guy is, he sure as hell is just as hot as Sasuke.' The young blond girl thought in her mind.

"Ahh, you wound me Ino. I guess you wouldn't recognize me after my training, it's me guys, Naruto Uzumaki," the new brunette announced proudly," and if you not convince how about I do this, 'does a hand seal', TRANSFORM."

He did the sexy jutsu that they knew he was one of the only people that could do the jutsu, which made Shikamaru fall back with blood running down his nose and made Ino's face go beet red. When he released the jutsu they both got back to previous states and looked at the new look and height Naruto had.

"Man Naruto, what have you been eating? I sure would like it. Hmph, damn Naruto, so troublesome," Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone, but said the last sentence in a whispered voice.

"Wow Naruto, you look…uh, I mean you look…" see quickly turned her body away from him, trying to hide the blush from her face by holding her hand on her cheeks and lowering her head while shaking it slowly left and right,' oooh, man Naruto looks so hot now, but what about Sasuke. Why did he have to all of a sudden look so hot, man I'm really torn between from choosing on whom to go for? I mean Naruto looks so dashing with the he looks now, but Sasuke so dark and mysterious, but Naruto…'

The thoughts kept on running rampant in the girls mind, leaving the boys to lift eyebrows at the way she was acting. Naruto wanting to quickly get to Lee to see how he's doing looked towards Shikarmaru," uh right, anyways Shikamaru, how's Chouji?"

"Oh, he's doing okay. So what are you dong here, you here to visit Sasuke?" though he highly doubted it seeing as how the two acted with each other.

"Hell no, that ass wouldn't even care if I did something for him. No, I'm here to see how Lee is doing, Wanna come along man?" the new Alter user asked the lazy shinobi.

"Hmm, sure, let's get going. See ya Ino," the lazy boy waved off without looking back while walking with Naruto to Lee's room.

"Yea, see ya later Ino," the new brunette yelled out to the blonde. After a minute or two, the girl broke from her thoughts and saw she was all alone in the hall.

She hung her head low for not noticing that they had left her there, she had finally come to a decision to ask Naruto if he was doing anything that night, so they could get a bite to eat and maybe have little lip lock action with him afterwards when they were done.

'Aaawww, man this really sucks, how could I have been so caught up in my thoughts to not know when they left and I was about to ask Naruto out. Oh well, mind as well go home,' she thought, then left to go home and go to sleep with dreams of a certain new brunette and her together.

Back with the two boys, they finally got to Lee's room and opened the door only to see something very wrong happening. There was Gaara, ready to use his sand to crush the remaining life the boy had. Shikamaru quickly used his 'Shadow Possession Jutsu' to stop him dead in his track. Naruto quickly went in and deliver a punch to the boy's face to stop him further.

"What the hell do you think your doing here pal?" the new brunette demanded from sand user on what he was doing exactly.

"Uuuh, dammit Naruto. When I use the 'Shadow Possession Jutsu', your hitting me too when I'm connected to him you idiot," the lazy boy said angrily towards Naruto,' man, that punch could have knocked my jaw clear off, I wonder if he was holding back.'

"Hehehehe, sorry about that man. It won't happen again," the hyperactive ninja said while scratching the back of his head. He then turned back to the crazed sand user," now, just what were you trying to do? Huh?"

The red head that stood in front of them just stood there in silence, without answering the question at all. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up," pure and simple…I was going to kill him."

Shikamaru found the act he was going through a little trouble, the crazed sand user doesn't seem to be in the slightest way fazed by his jutsu," you already beat him once in the competition. What's you problem, wasn't that enough for you? Do you have some personal vendetta against him or something?" he asked in an angry voice.

"I have nothing against him at all, it's really nothing that complicated. I simply just want to kill him, that's all," Gaara said in a soulless toned voice.

"JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE OFF YOUR DAMN ROCKER, YOU ASSHOLE," Naruto screamed out at the insanity this guy had, why would he just kill him like it's as if a normal and enjoyful thing for him to do to pass off the time.

"Yea, you think were going to just stand by and just let you do whatever you want? You are just one sick psycho, you know that?" the lazy boy said in an angry tone, but all the while the sand user was giving Shikamaru the creeps and if he made any sort of move, he doesn't know if he could stop him at all.

"If you guys don't stay out of my way, then I'll have to kill you two as well," the sand user replied casually to them.

"Hehehe, oh really, well let's just see you try it," the new Alter user said wanting to already pummel this guy to the floor. If he thought he was the same weakling he was in the prelims, he had another thing coming.

"HEY, whoa, whoa, take it easy there Naruto," Shikamaru was wondering if he was nuts if thought he could take on such a dangerous enemy,' only best chance for us is to try and bluff our way out of this.'

"Yea, whatever, we both watched your last fight with Lee, we know your tough: But you now what? Me and Naruto here have a few tricks up our sleeves as well. We were holding ourselves back during the competition, there are things you haven't even seen us do yet," In way Shikamaru was telling the truth, a half truth you could say, seeing as how Naruto could most likely blow him away with his new Alter power," on top of that, it's two against one, so don't be a fool okay. Just take my advice and go, quietly."

But Gaara just stood there, not even fazed by the statements," I'll say it once more, if you get in my way…I'll kill you."

That really shot his plans to ground and was then thinking up an alternate plan to get out of this situation without anybody getting killed in the process. But once again, Naruto had to make it worse," heh, and like I said, let's see you try it pal."

"Back off will ya, we don't want to go there. This guy fights like he's mad, like he's a demon or something," Shikamaru trying to calm the new brunette down, not wanting the situation getting any worse.

"Heh, he can act like demon if he wants to, but you know what? I got the real thing inside of me," and he left it at that not wanting his friend to know about Kazuma and who he is now.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the boy's statement, but just as quickly shrugged it off thinking he was making another bluff like his friend.

"You idiot, what's the point of getting him pissed off, huh?" the lazy boy was really not liking where the situation was going and was now hoping he come out of it one piece at least.

"Heh, it's like you said man, there are things that he hasn't seen yet that I can pull out of my sleeves, or should I say out of my right arm," the brunette said in a cocky voice.

'Huh? Is he serious? You got to be joking me, did he acquire some sort of technique that can get through that sand shield of his,' Shikamaru was really hoping that Naruto had some sort of trick to get them out of this situation.

Gaara wasn't really caring what the boy held and remember what he said about him having a demon," a demon, huh? My demon is as real as yours is. From my birth my upbringing is what most people would consider not a happy one. To ensure that I became the strongest of shinobi, my father had cast his nin-jutsu on me. Infusing my unborn self with the sand spirit and I destroyed the life of the woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster," the sand user said in a soulless tone.

This shocked both the boys, but aside from Shikamaru, Naruto began to think how father could do such a thing to a child and was thinking that this must be the reason why he is the way his is today. The sand user then continued.

"It's name is Shukaku and it's the living incarnation of an old monk of the sand village that had been sealed up on a jar of tea," the sand user explained on what the sand spirit was.

Shikamaru trying to gain back his composure said," yea, some kind of demonic jutsu, but to use it on a baby before it's even born, man that's just creepy," saying to himself more than just saying it to Naruto.

'So he's got one inside of him too huh? Well this just made things interesting,' right after thinking that Naruto had a smirk creep up on his face.

Shikamaru the put his own sarcasm into the situation," gee, what a swell guy your pops was, he must have loved you a lot, huh?"

"You speak of love? Don't measure me by your standards. Love, family…the only emotional ties I have to my family are the ones I like to wrap around their necks, they are only ties of hate," this got a shocked look on the lazy boys face, but Naruto had a face of disgust and hatred, how could someone want to strangle their own family. Didn't they try to help him at all? But the red headed psycho continued," given life by the death of my mother, I was brought into being and nurtured as the salvation of the village. I was the Kazekage's child, my father taught me the inner most secrets of the shinobi. He pampered and protected me, and left me to myself. For a time I thought that was love…and that was when everything started."

This guys was really creeping out Shikamaru," what, when what started?"

"Well out with it man, I'm getting bored here," the lazy boy shot a glance back at the new Naruto and was wondering why he was trying to make the situation worse with his impatience.

That was when the red head start to look like a real psycho," in the six years since I became six years old, my father has tried to destroy me on more occasions then I can count," the sand user said in sort of crazed voice.

Now that shocked both of them equally, and Shikamaru voiced both their thought," you just finished saying that your father pampered and protected you, so which is it?"

"Those who get to be too strong are up to become feared by others. The jutsu that gave me birth had imbalanced something in my mind, even the fools in my village realized I had…emotional problems. My father, the Kazekage, created me as his ultimate weapon, but I eventually became a threat to the village I was meant to save. By the time I was six, I became a figure of terror to the villagers. To them, I was a relic of the past that they wish would just disappear, so you see that how you'd fail at the one purpose I was given life. What then was left for me in this existence, why go on living? For a long time I couldn't find an answer to that, but in order to live you need a purpose. To exist for no reason is the same as being dead." He said in his monotone voice.

"Just what the hell is this guy talking about?" Shikamaru was beyond confused and scared of this guy. Naruto however was beginning to see how similar he was to the guy.

"Then in time the answer came to me. To put it simply, my reason for living was in the killing of others. For years I lived in fear of those who were sent to murder me, but now I am at peace. I have killed many would be assassins and it was while doing it that the truth came to me. I live only for myself, I love only myself; as it was the death of my mother that gave me life, now it is the death of other that sustains me that almost makes me happy to be alive. And there's no end to it, as long as there is still people to kill in this great, wide, crowded world…I will never disappear," Shikamaru was then thinking how this guy was out of his own gourd.

'This guy, I really do pity him. He has had no one to comfort him and give him a good purpose, in so many ways we're alike, yet so different. Maybe if I beat him in the exams, I can try to reason with him, show him that there is more to life than just killing,' the new brunette thought to himself with a sad looking face. Just how could this have happened to someone who was like him, but had a family? Yet they seemed to have shunned him like the villagers did in his home of Konoha.

Then out of nowhere, breaking their train of thoughts, the sand that he controlled burst out from below his feet, getting ready to pounce on them and crush their bones to dust. The lazy boy was wondering just how the hell he was even doing that because the jutsu he has him trapped and it shouldn't even allow him to do anything. Naruto then got into the battle stance he was taught from Kazuma and was getting ready to call out his Alter.

"NARUTO…HUH?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE," but it seemed as if the lazy boy was talking to a brick wall, cause it seemed the said boy was not listening and just standing there in his own battle stance," HEY, COME ON. AWW, MAN WHAT A DRAG."

"Now, let me feel alive," the sand user said in a crazed voice as the sand then launched forward to crush them. Right when it got close to them, Naruto was about to use the sand itself as material for his Alter, but then the door to the room slammed open.

"Alright, that's enough. Save it for tomorrow, that's when the competition begins. Your just wasting it today is that what you want," said the new occupant revealing it to be none other than Lee's sensei, Mito Gai. When he arrived, Gaara had stopped his attack when he saw the man, he started to clutch his head as if it were in pain and had a look of painful confusion on his face. While he was in this state, the sand that was within the room started to retract back into the gourd on his back and when it was finish, he once again had the calm, but deadly face back on.

The young sand user then start to walk out of the room still clutching his head as if he had a massive headache," all the same I will kill you, just you wait. I kill you all," and with that said, he left without another word.

"Well wasn't he just a bundles of fun, huh Shikamaru?" the new Alter user said to his lazy friend to which he got a very hard death glare from him. He then began to sweat under the glare. Oh, sure he could keep his cool from a trained killer, but he can't seem to keep his cool from his friends who give the very glare.

"JUST. WHAT. THE. HELL. WERE. YOU. THINKING," with each word he stomped towards the new brunette.

"Hehehe, well I, uh, thought I could take him on with the new, uh, techniques I now have," letting out a bit of a sigh, he gained most if his composure back," look man, don't worry. I know I can take him now with the training I've been doing so far," he said with his foxy grin.

The lazy ninja let out his own sigh, one that was of stress," I don't know Naruto, but don't ever do anything like that ever again when I'm around. Geez, so troublesome," he was now back to his old self.

"Well, now that we know Lee's safe. I'm going back home, see ya later Shikamaru. Later Gai-sensei, make sure Lee stays safe," the new brunette of the group then left, leaving the other two to just wave goodbye to him.

About halfway to his apartment, he then noticed the stadium, where he was going to fight for his title of Chunnin, where he was going to fight Neji. During this time he also noticed it was nighttime. He took a good long look at the stadium itself and started to think on how everyone going to be surprised by his changes.

"Tomorrow, huh? I can't wait, this whole thing is going to rock," Naruto said to himself with and excited voice with a happy grin on his face. He then proceeded back to his apartment to earn some needed rest for the coming conflicts tomorrow.

When the morning came, he proceeded to quickly do his morning things. When he was done he then put on his new clothes that he bought for the finals. When he looked in the mirror, he almost looked like the spitting image of Kazuma in his teen years. He then quickly ate some ramen for breakfast, just as quickly as he scarfed down his breakfast, he left to go to the stadium. When he looked at his watch while on the way, that he also bought with his new clothes, he saw that he definitely had some time before he got there and so he went over to the training grounds where team 7 passed for their gennin exams. When he got there, he noticed that someone else was there as well, but when the person came in to view he knew who it was right away. But he had to be sure and called out to the person.

"Hm? Hinata?" the girl known as the shy Hinata Hyuuga fled right behind a wooden pillar, trying to not show the blush that was on her cheeks, but then she saw who it was and she got a confused look on her face.

"Heh, I guess you don't recognize me. It's me, Naruto," she then got a doubtful look on her face," 'sigh' just look real close at me. Notice any key details about me," see then started to examine him from the wooden pillar and got her blush back, embarrassed the she didn't recognize her crush.

"Oh, Naruto, it is you," she now saw how he looked now and seeing him looking so handsome was getting to her, she thought she was going to faint," oh, umm, what are, uh, doing here N-Naruto?"

"Heh, well I thought I would just check this place out one more time before the finals. You could say, that I wanted some comfort from these grounds, like a sort of bidding myself good luck because in these training grounds was where I became a gennin," the young boy in front of her said with a genuinely happy tone.

"Oh, I-I see," the shy girl said behind the wooden pillar.

"Hey Hinata, Neji is your cousin, right?" to which he got a slow nod from her," So is he really strong?" he said in a serious tone, what he then got from her was a look that confirmed his question which he then got a real big smiled on his face," Great, I can't wait to beat his pompous ass to the ground."

This caught the girl off by surprise, by the start of his questions, it seemed like he was going to get depressed about not being able to beat her cousin, but then she saw how cheerful he looked when she confirmed his answers. She then got a warm smile on her face and said a few words with out stuttering," I know you can beat him Naruto. You know, I remember the time you cheered for me in the prelims and though it may seem to most people that I haven't change since that time, I know that I have. And it was thanks to you Naruto, the way you cheered for and tried to give me the confidence to keep on fighting helped me to change a little and all of this is thanks to you Naruto."

This time it caught the boy off guard, but quickly got a smile on his face, now even more happy than he was before knowing that he at least helped one of his friends," glad I could help you in some way Hinata, well I'm off, don't want to be late for the competition now do I? Oh, and don't forget to watch me fight your cousin."

He only took a few steps and then stopped, without looking back to her and spoke," Hey Hinata? You know I always thought you were…"

'What, WHAT?" the little question was ringing in the girls mind over and over, just waiting for him to finish description of her.

"Gloomy, timid, always terrified, and basically completely weird," he deadpanned his description and she hung her head low at such a description. But he then continued," but I've now notice that you're none of the things above."

She than got her head right back up and looked at him, he then turned his body towards her with a warm smile on his face," I now know that kind, brave, and really beautiful," this new description made her really blush," don't ever think you anything else and just so you know…you're one of the people that I cherish most," at this statement she froze and he went off to the finals.

When he got to the entrance of the stadium, he notice he was right on time for his match and so he thought of a way for him get in a good entrance," hehehe, here we go," he then powered up his Alter.

In the stadium, everyone was ready for the first round of the competitions, but the only one on the stadium floor was one Neji Hyuuga, who had a big smirk on his face. He was thinking that the loser wasn't going to show up because he was too much of a coward to go up against him and he was afraid to go against his fate.

The new proctor, Genma, was getting ready to call the match already," by not showing up for the round on time, the winner is…" but he was quickly cut off by someone yelling out in the air.

"WAIT," out of nowhere a figure lands in front of the two people, kicking up dust to cover the identity of the mysterious figure," Naruto Uzumaki has arrived and is ready to kick some ass."

The wind blew to show the figure to be someone else entirely, except to those who know of his change," uhh, excuse me but you are not Naruto, would you please get off the stadium grounds and get back up in the stadium seats," Genma said in a bored tone.

"Sorry, but I'm not moving an inch and if you need confirmation on who I am, then just talk to the old man, or should I say the Hokage," Genma was getting ready to take this stranger himself back to the stadium when the ninja that was standing by the Hokage's side appeared to his side and whispered in his ear. He got a shocked look on his face, but simply nodded.

"Sorry kid, I didn't know you changed your look. Well, let's get this match started, fighters to the center of the floor now," the proctor announced his voice out loud. When the audience heard he was going to continue, the people in the stadium were confused, could this new comer really be the little blond brat that played his pranks all the time. When everyone got a good look at him they noticed the key details that would signify that if it was him. They looked his eyes, hairstyle, and his birthmark whiskers.

When everyone saw this, they all got shocked. The male part of the crowd was wondering how the short kid got to be so much bigger and taller and what he had eaten to get to that stated, but the female part (including the SFC) of the crowd had hearts in their eyes, excluding Sakura, Tenten, and Temari. The three said girls had one thought on their minds,' what the hell?! How did he get to look like THAT?'

Back on the stadium floor, Genma wanted to explain of few things before things really got heated up," Now Naruto since you were little late, I'll quickly go over what I went through for the others. The terrain may be different, but the same rules are still the same as before, that is that there are no rules. The match continues until on candidate acknowledges defeat, or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over I can step in and stop it at any time, and no fuss kid. Understood," to which the proctor only got a nod from the new Naruto.

Up in the stands, Kiba and Hinata finally made it to the stadium," hey Hinata, over here, these seats should do nice for us. I bet this match will be a good one," he then saw a mysterious guy in front of Neji," huh? Who the hell is that? Why is he facing off against Neji? I thought Naruto was going to fight him."

"That is Naruto, Kiba. I don't know what happened to him, but it's definitely Naruto," the shy girl said to the dog boy, which confused the hell out of the boy. He then started to really concentrate to look at the stranger and also tried to smell his scent.

When he notice the key things about him that would make Naruto and his scent, which was a little off for some reason, he was shocked to see (and smell) that it was the blond short idiot that beat him in the prelims. But he wasn't short or blond anymore, but now had brown dark hair and was definitely taller than he was before.

"What the hell, this can't be real. That guy there is Naruto?" to which he only got a nod from his female teammate," whoa, I have got to know what he does to get to look like THAT," which he got a nod from all the guys that heard him.

Back on the stadium, the match was about to start and the cocky Hyuuga said," you look like you got something to say? So hurry up and come out with it," he said in a superior like voice, not the least bit fazed by his new look. He was thinking that no matter how a person changed his outward appearance, it still doesn't change your destiny. (Man, he was such an ass in the start, huh guyz?)

The new brunette only threw out his right hand forward, at first spreaded but then clenched into a fist by going one finger at a time (you know, like how Kazuma does before he clenches his fist) and says in an angered, but cold voice with determination in his eyes," only what I told you the last time. That I vow to win this match and to say a little extra, to kick your ass all over this stadium."

Naruto then saw that he activated his bloodline limit that was only belonged to his and Hinata's clan, the Byakugan, and it seemed he was studying him with those freaky eyes," hmhmhm, this is so much better for me. I just can't wait for the look of despair on your face, when you learn that your foolish vow is impossible to keep," he said in his 'oh so mighty' voice.

"Yea, yea, we gonna get started or are going keep on debating?" the former blond said in an equally cocky voice," let's get down to business, so show me what you got you pompous ass."

They both then slid into their own battle stance, Neji in his 'gentle fist' style and Naruto in the style that Kazuma taught him. Seeing as how the two competitors were ready to got, Genma started to announce.

"Alright, now let the first match of the Chunnin finals..." the proctor paused and people were waiting for him to announce the start of the match. The little second seemed like minutes and the minutes seem like hours, and slowly, the proctor opened his mouth," BEGIN."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guyz, what's up? I hope you like the prologue and the cliffhanger I left for you guyz. If there is anything that you think was wrong, please point it out for me (but don't go real harsh on me, k?) and I'll try my best to fix it. The Chapter will be the battle and more. Also for those who think I may be making him too powerful, how else is he going to be able to beat Gaara in his full demon form. Now, if you guyz could, I want to cast a sort of poll on who Naruto should hook up with. I'll list them below.

Tenten

Temari

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

A character from S-Cry-Ed that some how comes back (a girl of course)

Combination of two or more (harem maybe?)

And with that all said and done, I'll see ya guyz later.  
ShadowDragonGX


	2. COMPETITION AND THE START OF AN ATTACK

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or S-Cry-Ed

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Now to check on the polls. For those who said two or more, I'll count them as harems and individual votes. Also the ones to come from S-Cry-Ed will be Scheris, because of how she disappeared in the series and Kanami, for the reader's sakes.

Tenten: 3

Temari: 5

Hinata: 10

Sakura: 5

Ino: 2

Scheris: 0

Kanami: 4

Harem: 12

Well it seems that the harem is winning by two points ahead of Hinata, but the polls are not done yet and I will not make my decision until most likely when I'm at chapter 5. So you guyz still got time, now on with the story.

THE COMPETITION AND THE START OF AN ATTACK

The two stood there, without moving a muscle, waiting for their one opportunity to strike down their opponent. A few moments went by and Naruto was getting real antsy, and so his temper got the better of him. You see he may of have gone through some rigorous training, but he didn't learn to have patience in battle, plus Kazuma's influence wasn't really doing any better for him either. So he rushed in, breaking ground from where his foot launched from with his right fist cocked back, ready to give a right hook to the Hyuuga prodigy. But Neji redirected the punch with a slight use of his palm, but the hyperactive ninja wasn't going to stop there. The former blond turned the force of his redirected punch and readjusted his body to do a roundhouse kick. But once again, the pale-eyed young man anticipated the attack and stopped the force of the kick by blocking it lazily; he then threw the boy over his shoulder by grabbing onto his ankle. After the initial throw, Naruto caught himself in the air and wildly flipped to the ground harmlessly, and then flew back to attack the Hyuuga prodigy. First by throwing in a right jab to his face, then quickly working in a flurry of punches to the Hyuuga, but the said young man dodged and blocked each strike thrown at him which served to annoy the new Alter user. After being done with his missed combo punches, he did a quick high kick and then immediately jumped to perform a stomp kick, but once again the Hyuuga dodges. When he lands on the ground, he turns his body back to him only to come face to face with the pale-eyed young man. Neji then threw out a chakra infused palm and it bursts out with its energy, only leaving that very palm inches from Naruto's chest, making the said boy to stagger back a bit from the simple attack. Neji then got ready to strike one of the former blondes chakra points.

Within this moment, Naruto started to remember what his friends and sensei said about the style the Hyuugas use, which was called something like 'Hake' or 'Gentle fist' for better thought of the style itself. Because the chakra points are impossible to see to the human eye and are directly connected to a persons chakra system (if you want an explanation on the chakra system, check Naruto sites or other things) These very chakra points can only be seen, and that's to be assumed, by the Hyuuga's dou-jutsu, the Byakugan; and when they hit a point with this style, they can effect chakra flow by either halting it or increasing it. Depending on how the attacker strikes the chakra points. A good example was the fight between Hinata and Neji in the prelims, even though young Hyuuga heiress has the same style, when her cousin used its attacks against her, he almost killed her.

Quickly thinking up of a plan before the strike hit a point on his shoulder, he quickly channeled chakra to his feet and got out of the way of the strike, he then skidded a bit in circle, out of the Hyuuga's reach. (You know, like how Kazuma skids around on the floor) When Neji got out of his slight surprise, he immediately got back into his stance.

"Do you understand now? You have no way of beating me," the Hyuuga prodigy said in his usual cocky manner.

"You know, besides Hinata, you Hyuugas are really some arrogant bastards who just can't seem to see past themselves. If you haven't even noticed, those attacks I have been doing were meant to gauge you skill and strength, and it seems you haven't notice I have been holding back, A LOT," this served to anger the prodigy, how dare this loser try to embarrass him and insult his knowledge on his opponents.

"Well, now that is all done, it's time we got this show on the road," he then started to power up, and then thought back to what the old pervert said to him," oh and just so you know, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE WITH A KEKKEI GENKAI," the area around him then 'boomed' out of existence.

The audience watched what happened in awe of what was happening, they saw the boy darken in color and then glow with an eerie light. Then the area exploded, while that was happening, the boy's right arm split into three parts. Red spikes then began to appear on his back and a gold lace strapped back the splitted arm back together, then starting from the hand to the shoulder, a stranger gauntlet appeared one segment at a time. When he was done, he tightened his clenched fist's grip and then brought it up to his face. Everyone stared in wonder at what the boy had called his own bloodline limit.

Many thoughts were running rampant, but most notable were the thoughts of the newly powered boy's friends, the competitors and a lot of clans, plus one sadistic snake.

"Wha-what the hell?! What the hell is Naruto using and how did he found out he even HAD a Kekkei Genkai??" this question came from one pink haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, who was on the same team as the former blond was on.

"I-I don't know, but I bet that's what made him look like he does now. It must have been the power his bloodline limit had to change his body that way. Man if that's the case, I wonder what the boy's in his family look like," at the last sentence, Ino had a far, dreamy thought of all the hunky guys in Naruto's family.

'Yea, I wonder if they, ar…wait a minute. I love sasuke, there's no possible way for me to like Naruto in that way, even though he does have a great body, uh, no think of Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Naruto, 'long mind grunt' why am I even thinking this. Oh well, better cheer him,' and with that last thought she proceeded to yell at her cheering for the boy to win.

While in her mind, inner Sakura was yelling out protests to her real self,' CHA, WHAT THE HELL?! COME ON, HE LOOKS A LOT MORE BETTER THAN SASUKE AND YOU KNOW THAT HE'LL EVEN PROTECT US WITH HIS LIFE, IF THAT'S NOT LOVE THEN YOUR OUT OF YOU DAMN MIND. CHA"

During the talk the girls were having about the boy, Kiba and Hinata had a few things to say. Starting off was Kiba," whoa, look at that thing. It looks like it could tear anyone to shreds with those claws it has and I wonder what the spikes on his back are for?"

Hinata could only stare in astonishment at what he crush just did and felt that he would win this fight for sure," I see some great power coming from that arm and the spikes as well. It looks like he will win, Kiba," she said with a warm smile.

"Yea, the hair on the back on my neck are standing and were just sitting up here from that much of a distance, if that's not power, I don't know what is," said the dog-boy while his little puppy was slightly shivering from the power the arm is putting out.

Tenten who was sitting by herself was now speechless at what she saw. She now didn't know who would win this match now, the trick this kid pulled out of no where could probably, since they have no knowledge of what it does, could have left all the training she did with Neji turn to nothing,' Now this looks like trouble…I wonder if he's single, wait a sec, why am I thinking of something like that?? I like Neji, but he does have a real hunky body, uuuhh, stop that, think of Neji, Neji, Neji…' and the she tried to continue the mantra throughout her head.

"What the hell is that?!" this one coming from Kankuro of the sand team," I've never seen anything like that before."

"Y-yea, m-me either," said Temari of the sands, who was blushing. Why would the sand kunoichi blush, even though for the longest time in her career she has kept her base emotions in check and has never blushed a day in her life? Well, it could be the thoughts of she's having of what she thinks of the boy,' Wow, he looks even more hot than he was moments ago, WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?! Where the hell did that come from? Come on Temari, he's going to soon be an enemy ninja, why even think about hooking up with him when you haven't even talked to any boys, period. But he does have a nice ass, uh, no bad Temari, down. Think of the mission, think of the mission.'

Gaara as usual, stayed in his stoic manner,' what is this power? I can feel it from here and it feels like that arm has some demonic chakra on it. Maybe he wasn't bluffing when he said he had a demon in him, maybe when I kill him, I can ask which one he houses," thought the crazed sand user, getting excited at the thought of killing this ninja, besides Sasuke Uchiha.

Every one else in the waiting area and audience stands was silent with their mouth wide open, except for Shino who kept his cool and only raised an eyebrow. We then turned our gaze to the Kages in the high stands of the stadium who were watching the match with astonishment on their faces.

"Lord Hokage, why didn't you tell me this boy had a Kekkei Genkai," said the fake Kazekage, who was none other then Orichimaru, the Kage of the sound village and all time snake bastard of the Naruto universe,' if I had known he had this kind of power, I would have given him a curse mark as well. Oooh, I can just feel the power radiating from that boy. Maybe once I'm done with killing the old man, I can go and retrieve the boy myself, kukukuku,' thought the snake bastard.

"Honestly Lord Kazekage, I had no idea the boy had this kind of power," said the Third Hokage in a shocked voice,' hmmm, this must be what Jiraiya has told my about Naruto. That must be the arm he used to get himself out of danger and knock out Jiraiya. I only hope that showing it now doesn't prove to be fatal for the boy,' the old man thought once he gained his cool back. (I'll leave out the clans, since I don't know them at all)

"What do you think of my Kekkei Genkai Neji? Ya like it? I call it my 'Grand Breaker', first stage (hey, at least it's a name right?) and you're gonna be the first to feel its power," Naruto then cocked his right fist back," You ready? No, well that doesn't matter because here I come, SHOCKING FIRST BULLET," the boy then charged forward with the lower spike breaking away and jetting him forward toward the Hyuuga prodigy.

The said young man hardly had time to react to the attack as he barely dodged the powered up punch. The pain he felt just from the graze of it hitting the left of his ribs made him scared a bit, If that punch had land a decent hit on him, he would of been down for the count. He began to think that he might have to pull out all the stops for this opponent, even though he still considered him a loser. But one to be afraid of, that's for sure. When he looked back to where he was going to stop, he saw him skid a bit in circle, but suddenly he vanished from his sight. Searching the area with the vision of his Byakugan, which had the vision a 360 degree, he found the boy coming at him at great speeds, almost as fast Lee to his surprise, (remember he had to work real hard with weights all over his body in order to have control of his alter, so I made him this fast.) but that didn't matter because he was not going to surprise him again like last time.

"I've got you now," said the speeding Alter user, ready to give a good left hook to his arrogant opponent; right when he was about to hit his face in, he is only stopped by a form of chakra, shielding the young man's face while he also holds a smirk on that very face. Naruto then saw a swirl of chakra going around, the prodigy then spun around creating a rotation like shield around him. The surprised boy was thrown far by the burst of rotating of chakra.

"Wh-what the hell?! Damn, looks like I need to use the next bullet already," Naruto then staggered back to his feet, but when Neji heard he was going to use the next 'bullet', he only assumed he was talking about the remaining two red spikes on his back and he was not to going to let him have a chance at doing another powerful move like that again on him. The Hyuuga prodigy then get into a strange stance, to which only those who used the style of 'gentle fist' knew what attack he was going to use next on the unsuspecting victim, known as Naruto.

"Like I'll allow you to do such a thing…you're in range and you can't escape my eight trigrams," he said in the in unusual stance, he then calmly says the technique he'll use," 'Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms'," Neji then charges forward and spins to land in two hits.

"Eight Trigrams: Two Palms," he land in both hits at the same time, Naruto staggers a bit from the two hits.

"Four Palms," landing in more hits, gradually the boy pain is growing.

"Eight Palms," the attacker increases a little more in speed at the hits.

"Sixteen Palms," the pain Naruto feeling now is driving his mind nuts.

"Thirty-Two Palms," the Hyuuga prodigy's hands hitting the boys body, almost going in a blur.

"Sixty-Four Palms," then Neji hits Naruto with the number of strikes in a blink of an eye. With the last attack, the sheer force then throws Naruto back. Try as he may to get back up, that attack took a lot out of him.

The proctor then walks over in between them," looks this match is already over, as interesting as it was, I was hoping it would have gone longer."

"I have now striked all sixty four of your chakra points. Your lucky to even still be breathing," the Hyuuga prodigy said in his superior voice.

"Hehehe, you just don't get do you. Chakra isn't the only power a human has, you ass," Naruto then began to glow in a golden, yellow chakra. He was using his Alter power to heal is chakra points.

Neji startled by this, activates his Byakugan to see what's happening,' I-impossible, his chakra points are reopening. How is that even possible?" the something begins to form where the chakra is generating from, almost as if it is forming an image,' huh? What is that?'

When the image becomes somewhat, it takes the form of fox-like demon and that startles the boy," Wh-what are you?"

"Well I guess if it's name you want to give my clan, then so be it? My clan is the Uzumaki clan, the clan of 'Alter Users'," the new brunette said in his own cocky voice. He knew if he was going to have family with anyone, thanks to 'the talk' he had with Kazuma, that his family line would become the new Alter users of this World.

"Why?" the Hyuuga asked, which confused Naruto by what he meant," why do you even try so hard? I have done nothing against personally, so why do you want to beat me so badly," for once the Hyuuga didn't know what he had done.

"Hmph, and here you said that you knew everything," he said sarcastically, but the got angered real quick," You don't remember what you did to Hinata, the way you played your mind games on her, tearing her down when she tried so hard to get here."

"That's it? That is a matter that doesn't concern you at all," he wondered why this boy was pocking his nose where it didn't belong.

"You mocked Hinata by calling her a failure, all that stuff about the great Hyuuga clan; Main households, Branch families, who gives damn? It gives no right to judge others as such, and that's one of the reasons I have got against you," the new Alter user said in enraged voice.

"Well I guess since it seems that you're so interested in our clans doings, I'll tell you about them," the angered Hyuuga was about to go on into a speech of his hatred towards the Main household and what wrongs they have done him, but was cut of by his opponent.

"Ah, shut up about it, I don't need to know about your sob story. The only thing that I have on my mind now is to kick your ass," he then cocked his hand out again, ready to release his next bullet, but gave one last comment," Neji, anyone can change their destiny, we can always change it. If you don't believe me, then tell me, why do you struggle against it yourself?" (I had him have the knowledge granted to him about he struggles of the Hyuuga's while he was training, I'm not going to flash back it though)

The last question caught the Hyuuga prodigy, which left Naruto enough time to get in his next attack," TAKE THIS, ANNIHILATTING SECOND BULLETIING," he then took a quick spin and propelled himself towards the stunned young man. When he got in range, Neji got out of his thoughts and quickly did his 'rotation', the power of the two techniques collide and bring a force of blinding light, an explosion then occurs. The very explosion sends two figures sailing in opposite directions, forming craters that cover the bodies of the two.

When everyone got their eyesights back, they looked at the form craters covering the bodies of the two competitors. When everyone saw one of them move, a hand shot out of the rubble and revealed to be none other then…Neji. The said young man the walked over the other crater, with a bit of a limp. He then saw the boys body crumpled up in pain, a cocky smirk grew on his face at the moment,' heh, I knew he couldn't go against his destiny, no one can ev…' but then he was cut off as an uppercutting punch shoot of from the ground.

"Oh I'm not done yet you ass," he then formed a shadow clone and had it kick the Hyuuga further up in the air, he then used the clone itself as a jumping base and went after the prodigy in the air. He then proceeded to give a series of punches and kicks that seemingly defy gravity, raising them further up. At last part of his combo, he cocked his right Alter hand back for one last strike," THIS THE END, EXTERMINATING LAST 'SPIRAL' BULLET."

The difference between the two type of bullets was that the regular one would burst out the last bits of it energy and crush it opponents, but this version was meant to be used for this kind of situation. When the opponent is below him in the air, he can focus the last bullet to hold off a bit while releasing its power in a 'spiral' and when it hits, the punch holds onto the opponent until they hit dead center on the ground. (Think of Yugo from Bloody Roar when he uses his super, only with Naruto's new Alter instead of biting.)

When the two boys hit the ground, with Naruto jumping off from the impact while yelling out his new combo technique," GRAND SPIRAL FANG BARRAGE."

The sheer force of the combo had Neji almost on the verge of being knocked out, which meant his body was totally stunned," 'cough' the Shadow Clone, I should have known. It's the technique you specialize in." as he said that the body that was in the crater poofed out of existence while revealing a whole in place of the clone. Most likely done by Naruto who used his Alter to drill through the dirt.

"Just so you know, I failed my graduation exams three time in a row. Because there was this one jutsu they always used that made me fail, the one jutsu that I couldn't master at all, so wanna take a guess at the jutsu that made me fail? No, well it was the clone jutsu," that got a surprised look on the prodigy's face," So don't start bitching to me about 'destiny this' or 'destiny that'. A person can change Neji, even you. Change is always not easy, but it's always worth it and when I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuuga's hold on the Branch family. Yea, I heard about the 'Caged Bird' seal, so I give you my word Neji, that I, Naruto 'Shell Bullet' Uzumaki, will change the way of your clan."

For some reason, the pale-eyed young man believed his words and resigned himself to state of unconsciousness. The proctor smiling at the scene, yells out the result of the match," THE WINNER IS NARUTO UZUMAKI."

The crowd cheered for the said boy's victory, the male portion cheering him for giving what the jerk needed, a good beat down. While the female portion were cheering on their new idol, while also holding up a new 'WE LOVE YOU NARUTO' sign. But all in all, they were impressed with him and wanted to give him his respects.

Up in the high stands the two Kages, which one was a fake and belonged to another village, were greatly impressed by the new Alter users power.

'Remarkable, his strength is truly unrivaled and I can tell he was holding back, a lot. I wonder how he came to such a degree of control and power on controlling 'Kazuma's' power,' thought the Third Hokage in shock and admiration of the boy.

'Now I know, I must have that power, he may very well be better than Sasuke and his Sharingan, kukukuku,' these thoughts belonged to the snake bastard.

"My, my, my, the boy has great skill I must say and his Kekkei Genkai is most impressive. It would be a shame if he ever left your village, wouldn't it?" Orichimaru said in his masked voice of the Kazekage.

"Indeed, but I know his devotion is towards this village and he won't do anything of the sort, because his dream is to take my job and I just may do so when he gets to a certain age," Sarutobi was proud that he had someone such as Naruto to become Hokage in the future, he knew the village would be in good hands in the future if the boy stays true to his dream.

The medic nins come and take Neji away to recuperate, leaving Naruto waving towards the crowd with him acting like goofy idiot, but also giving his patented foxy grin which made little of the girl part of the audience faint at, the grin just made him look to sexy for them while the guys envy and pity the boy. They know he'll from now on be prey to the girls in Konoha, like a certain Uchiha.

After he was done acting like a goof, he then went up to the waiting balcony area and saw his two friends, Shikamaru and Shino Aburame the bug user," hey guys, what's happenin'? Hope you guys like my match."

"Man Naruto, you have some impressive power and if I had known you had that power, then I wouldn't have went off on you after that incident at the hospital," said the lazy ninja thinking if Naruto used his power, he might have gave Gaara a good run for his money and just maybe beat him.

"Yes, very impressive Naruto," the silent bug user in a monotone voice. Though he didn't show it, he was really impressed by the boy and was hoping he didn't have to fight him in the competition.

"Heh, thanks guys," he was glad he at least beat the Hyuuga prodigy, the person that people said was impossible to beat and that made him feel that he was one step closer to becoming Hokage. He then started to notice the crowds shouts for the next match to start, he then remembered who was next," Hey, where the hell is Sasuke?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, he still not here. That damn Sasuke, what the hell does he think he's doing? Is he forfeiting?" the lazy ninja was really wanting to see this match as well.

"A wise man never quits danger, leading to a wise decision," Shino speaking in his monotone voice.

"Well, one thing I do know is that Sasuke wouldn't miss this match for the world, the bastard will definitely be here," the new Alter user then shot a glare at the sand user with a mischievous smirk, who shot his own glare back,' but seriously, just what the hell is he doing? If he doesn't get her soon, that ass is going to get disqualified.'

Then Naruto saw the same man that informed Genma of his new look, appeared in front of him and started to tell him something. He saw the proctor nod in understanding the situation, he then calls out to the crowd," listen here folks, one of the competitor for the next match has not arrived yet, so were going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the next battle that was to follow this one."

This shocked everyone; they were all wondering what the last Uchiha could be doing to miss this match.

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief; he didn't want his teammate to be disqualified because he wanted to beat him himself, badly. He wanted to show the jerk what kind of 'loser' he was to the cocky brooder.

"Hey, wait a minute, that means my battle is one match closer, what drag," the lazy ninja was really not liking this, he really didn't want to fight, especially a girl. As he would say, this is just troublesome.

"Alright, Shino, Kankuro, come down here so that we may start the next match," Genma yelled out to the two. Shino gripped the rail to jump down to the stadium floor, but Kankuro didn't' want to fight and show his puppets capabilities to the soon to be leaf enemies, so he calls out to the proctor.

"Sorry proctor, but I forfeit this match," this shocked the three boys and the audience, why was he backing out now everyone thought," I said I withdraw, so please, advance to the next match," though Shino didn't show it, he was really pissed off.

This also disappointed Genma," 'sigh' due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Shino Aburame wins by default."

Temari, sick and tired of the crowd's displeasement to not seeing the next match, proceeds to bring out her fan and blows a gust of wind when she glides down. Though Naruto doesn't show it, he is impressed at her level of control at manipulating the wind. If ever he gets chance, he could ask the girl how she controls the wind so well and may be able to add some of the winds affects to his Alter. He then looks to Shikamaru and sees that he his really worried, Naruto let's out bit of a chuckle at the boy's situation to fight this girl.

Naruto sees that the proctor and the sand kuniochi talk to each other, most likely the proctor identifying the competitor for the next match. He sees Genma nod his head and calls out the lazy boy to come down.

"Aww, come on. What are you doing moving these matches up like this? Why does have to be my stupid match that gets pushed up? Oh man, this is such a drag," Shikamaru continually complains to himself about the way thing are going in this competition.

"Shikamaru Nara, Come on," the proctor was getting impatient at the boys delays.

'great, if it's going to be like this, maybe I'll withdraw too,' he was about to call out to the proctor to withdraw, but a certain former blond had to mess that up.

"Shikamaru, hurry up and get your ass down there," Naruto then kicks the lazy boy right in the ass and the boy falls straight down to the stadium ground, and lands straight on his back.

The lazy boy gives one thought the new Alter users action,' thanks whole lot Naruto, you fucking ass,' he says in his thoughts with a scowl on his face.

'You'll thank me for this Shikamaru, at least I hope so,' thought the former blond and hoped the lazy wouldn't hold this against in the future.

But what mad the case worst that the crowd didn't seem like they wanted him to be in the ring at all and started to throw anything they had, nothing really hard though. This really pissed himself off," hey Shikamaru, get your ass in gear and get to kicking some ass," but since he was yelling out loud enough he decide to tease the girl a little that was the lazy boy's opponent," but don't kick her ass to hard, I mean someone as sexy as that doesn't deserve to be hurt to badly."

He saw the sand kunoichi's face go beet red at the comment and turns away from him, so that he can't see the blush. He then felt a killing intent coming from somewhere, he started to look around a bit and then land his eyes on Gaara, and he saw that the boy was glaring real hard at him. If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead now, about twenty times over. But Naruto just shrugged it off, as he was trained by Kazuma, his training was on killing intent which consisted on Naruto being targeted by Kazuma's demonic killing intent and that was the last time he had wanted to play around with the former Alter user.

After he saw that Temari got over her embarrassment, he saw that she started off by trying to slam that metal fan of hers on the lazy boys head, but the said boy some how dodged the attack. Everything else after that was Shikamaru using his 'Shadow Possession' jutsu in various situations and the girl trying her best to avoid the shot out shadow, the whole match seemed to go on for at least two, boring hours. But in the last moments of the match Shikamaru succeeded in using his shadow jutsu by using the hole Naruto made in his fight against Neji. He smirked at that, it seemed he at least helped his friend in someway, the next moment he saw his friend and the sand kunoichi raise their hand at the same time, most likely Shikamaru was trying to get the girl to give up but he didn't expect the next thing to happen at all.

"I forfeit," said the lazy boy, during the match the whole crowd got interested in the match, but when he said those two simple words, the crowd was in an angry uproar.

"W-what did you say??" the sand kunoichi was just as confused as the crowd, though not as upset.

"I used up all my chakra on that 'Shadow Possession' jutsu, so I'm only good for another ten seconds and that's it. Bummer and here I already planned the next two hundred moves in my head, but my chakra is running low," Shikamaru lazily explained to the girl," anyway, if I was really doing this thing, it would just mean more work."

Then proctor decided at that time to announces the winner," AND THE WINNER IS TEMARI."

And then true to Shikamaru's words, the jutsu cancelled and released the sand kunoichi. She stood their dumbfounded, just what the hell happened she thought.

"'Sigh' dammit man, I would've that you would at least win this match, but I can see why though too," Naruto said, surprising all three people standing on the stadium, he then gave his foxy grin to the girl with a wink, which made her blush at what he just did.

'Just how the hell does he do that? Come on Temari, just think of the mission, he won't even look at you when the attack starts. So why does that make me feel bad?' at the last thought, the sand kunoichi had a sad look on her face, just why would it affect her if the boy didn't even look at her anymore, it really did confuse her.

"Well I guess that now that this match is over, we can wait for the next match, huh Naruto?" the lazy boy said once he got over the shock of him being there without him noticing.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right, it's that bastard's match next, huh?" he got a nod from both the proctor and the lazy ninja," heh, can't wait, this match should be real entertaining."

Aside from the two boys waiting on the arena floor, Temari left to go back to her team, but she turned to ask Naruto something," Hey, kid?" he then turned his head towards with U-shaped eyes like his sensei with a smile on his face and acknowledged her with a 'hmm'," Just why do you keep saying and doing things that complement me?" she said in a low only he could hear.

He then turned to her completely," Well, it's because I think it's true, you do look sexy and as far as I can see, you're a great kunoichi. Say, after all this how about you teach me a few lessons on wind manipulation, if you do, I swear I'll do something for you, anything you want," with that last comment he gave a bit a of a wink. She was stunned, he wasn't necessarily trying to pick her up, but with the compliments she could tell he was telling her what he truly thought of her and that made her kinda happy. But when she heard the last sentence, she got a little sad, knowing that in a moments notice that they'll begin their mission and the two of them would become enemies.

She then let out a stressful sigh," thanks for the compliments kid. But I don't know about the training, I'll…I'll have to think about that, see ya," she then turned to the stair that led to the waiting area balcony.

"Hmm, I hope she decides to help me out in my training, it wouldn't be half bad to have her as my trainer," he then turned back to his lazy friend," Yo, any sign of Sasuke yet man?"

"'Sigh' no, none what so ever, I wonder where he is?" the lazy ninja, like everyone else, wanted to see the fight between Sasuke and Gaara.

Then Genma was thinking on ending the wait and declare Gaara the winner,' well, looks like Sasuke out of luck. Too bad, it would have been a good match,' but then he notice the Hokage's messenger.

"Lord Hokage wants to wait ten more minutes," said the messenger in a whisper to Genma.

'I see, a ten minute reprieve, huh?' he then set his stop watch to ten minutes, so he'd know when it was time to call the match.

"'Growl' I swear, if he doesn't show up, I am gonna kill that bastard. He is really wearing down my patience, he's gonna be disqualified if doesn't get here now," the new Alter user was getting pretty upset and it his temper wasn't getting any better as time passed by.

There were only thirty seconds left before Sasuke's time was up and things were starting to get real heated up," that ass better not be thinking about some big time entrance because I'll tell you one thing, I won't be impressed."

'So, times up, hmm, so that's that,' the proctor then starts his announcement," Alright, the time limit has been expired, so I'm officially calling this match…" but he then notice a single leaf falling in. Then out of nowhere, a whole storm of leaves come through and when the little storm settled down, two figures were standing back to back on the stadium floor.

These two figures reveal to be Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja in his usual attire, and Sasuke Uchiha, the self proclaimed avenger with a new look, mostly black (just like in the anime and manga)," Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic," said Kakashi in a cheery tone and happy looking eye.

"And you are?" asked Genma with a smirk on his face, already knowing who it is.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the avenger said simply.

In the stand, two new figures showed up in the audience's seats. The two turn out to be none other than Lee, who is still recuperating, and Gai," so we made it in time," said the Gai's mini-me.

"'Gasp' Lee," Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

"Hmm? Hey, where is Naruto? I don't see him in the waiting area or the stadiums, was he carried off after the fight?" he turned to the pink hair kunoichi to which she shook her head.

"To answer you questions in order Lee, here's down there, in the ring, and no he wasn't carried off to recuperate," she saw he had a questioned look on his face as to where he is, so she pointed out where Naruto was," look down there, he's the one with grey clothes and brown spiky hair."

When he did as he was told, he nearly fell off his crutches," that's Naruto, are you sure?" he only got nods from both Sakura and Ino while Chouji had the same look as Lee on his face," what happened to make him look like that?"

At that moment Ino chose to speak," me and Sakura think it's because of his new Kekkei Genkai," she got very shocked looks from Chouji, Lee, and Gai. She knew that what they were going to ask and answered their unsaid questions," he said in his match against Neji that he calls it his 'Grand Breaker', but he also said it was it's first stage so we think there might be an advance power to it as well and as far as we know he hasn't even used. But to say the least, his first stage packs a hell of a wallop," she then told them about the match in detail.

When she finished, Lee and Gai were dumbfounded, how could he have developed so far, even if he had a bloodline limit,' and she said he was just as fast as lee without his weights, what could he have done to develop so fast in one month?' thought the green clad grownup.

During the whole conversation between the group in the crowd, the group on the stadium floor are having their own conversations," heh, so you finally come you jerk. You know if you got disqualified, you wouldn't be able to face me," Naruto said in a cocky voice.

"Hmm, who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, little mad this stranger is being so familiar with him, Kakashi was just about to the same question as well. Though the one thing they couldn't get was that they felt they met this guy before, but they couldn't remember where.

"Heh, you not the only one to go through some changes your jerk, it's me, Naruto Uzumaki…believe it," this got them skeptical, but the guy sure did have his personality," well just take a good look at me and you'll know it's me."

They do as he says and do take a good look at his features, they then get shocked to find out it is the hyperactive short blond ninja," Naruto, what happened to you?" asked Kakashi in shocked voice.

"Let's say it's the result of me training my…Kekkei Genkai," this shocked the two and only served to anger the Uchiha, how could this loser have a bloodline limit and how could just training in it help to come out looking like 'that'. Kakashi was just shocked beyond belief and made a note to test out the boys new Kekkei Genkai to see it's capabilities," just ask everyone, if your skeptical about my new abilities."

Sasuke getting out of his shock and anger, went back to his cocky self," yea, whatever, anyways, did you win?"

"Shit, you know it. He didn't know what hit him," the new Alter user said in his cocky voice.

"Heh, well don't get too full of yourself, your still a loser," the both of them then look at each other in their own type of respect.

"Well sorry we kept you waiting, but, umm, just how late are we? I mean it's not like Sasuke is, uh, disqualified or anything, right? Hehehe," the copy nervously asks the proctor.

"like master, like pupil, even right down to your lazy sense timing," Genma, in his own way, giving his answer, getting them on the edge kind of answer.

"Well, what about it?" the sensei of team 7 was starting to get a little worried.

"You know you were so late, that we extended the deadline for you, twice in fact. And it's just lucky for you that you just made it, no he's not disqualified," the proctor said, relieving the two late ninjas, even though the young avenger didn't show it that he too was worried.

"oohh, hehehe, that's a relief. You really had me worried there for a minute, so we're okay. Hm?" Kakashi noticed the last Uchiha was staring off to somewhere and followed the boy's gaze to source, revealing it to be none other then Gaara of the sand.

"You better make sure you don't lose to this guy," said the new brunette

"Got it," not even caring what the boy said.

"Seriously man, don't you lose, because I want to beat your ass myself," Naruto voicing a determined tone to the brooder. He remembered how Sasuke said that he too was one of the many people he wanted to fight.

"Got it," the brooder said looking directly at him.

The proctor having enough of the free time these two are creating, calls out to the next competitor," alright Gaara, come down here."

"Well come on Shikamaru, they don't need us down here to get in the way of the fight," Naruto then quickly picks up the lazy boy by tossing him over his shoulder and jumps right up to the waiting area, surprising two of the sand team members up in there, except for Gaara.

"Dammit Naruto, I wanted to take the stairs this time," Shikamaru says in an angered voice.

"Aw, come on, don't tell me your still peeved about that little nudge I gave ya, you should at least be grateful I did that," the new Alter user said while leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

He wasn't really paying any attention to the lazy boys complaints, but he started to over hear the sand team tell Gaara something, he wasn't really gonna care, be when he heard about something about not messing up about some plan, that had him raise and eyebrow. He noticed that Shino also heard, as he repeated the words to himself without the sand team hearing him. After that, the sand user proceeded to leave through the stairs to get to his next match.

For minute, Naruto stayed in his position, but when Gaara arrived in the stadium grounds, he then walked over to the rail and leaned on it, next to the sand kunoichi," Well, it looks like this match is anyone's fight, huh?"

It took a minute before she knew he was there, she then got startled that he was leaning next to her. She was so focused on her little brother, that the world around her hardly existed," heh, yea right. Like you teammate can penetrate the sand shield Gaara has," Temari said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be to sure about that, from the looks of Sasuke, he's gone through the same kind of speed and power training I went through, if at all little different," Naruto could sense the power his teammate acquired, but he couldn't help but think he might've of used the Sharingan to shortcut his training, while Naruto trained day in and out without the help of Kazuma's chakra and his healing abilities.

This startled her a bit, she remembered the speed the new brunette and the power he held, it was almost like that bushy brow ninja, but the boy's style was totally different from that very ninja. She looked back to her little brother and got a little worried,' Gaara, be careful. You may not believe we care about you, but please, be careful,' the sand kunoichi said in her thoughts.

Naruto saw the worried look on her face and wanted to comfort her at least," Ah, don't worry; I'm sure your teammate will be okay. And if he does win, well when I fight him, I promise that I'll knock some sense into him about how to really act around others," the new Alter user then gave a genuine smile to the sand kunoichi and gave his own 'nice-guy' pose. (You know the thumbs up and everything, only not as dorky)

In way, she was glad he said that and gave a nod to him as thanks. She really started to like this kid and was wondering if doing the mission at all was really worth it. She secretly hoped that the attack on the leaf village would fail, so that maybe, some how, thing would get back to the way they were with a few changes.

The new brunette then turned his gaze back to the fight that was about to start. He saw the two of them staring each other down like it was old western moving, the tension growing high with each passing second, with the wind blowing hard and tumble weeds going by,' wait, how the hell did tumble weed get in the stadium? Eh, whatever mind as well just keep watching the start of the match.'

The proctor then started the match and Gaara unleashed his sand from the gourd, to which Sasuke jumped away from the boy, waiting for any attack he may throw at him. But then the sand user started to clutch his head in pain all of a sudden and started talking about his mother, and how she'll like the taste of blood she'll have now. That started to creep Naruto out, was this guy really that much of a nut case, if so he'll really need to knock some sense into him, hard. He then overheard the two sand team members talking in whispers about the situation. From what he could tell, this is not the first time it happened and when it does, the consequences are truly fatal.

Once the sand stopped floating and landed on the ground, the crazed sand user was back to his old self. Once that was done, they both got into their battle stances, and then Sasuke started the attack by throwing his shurikens, but was stopped by Gaara's sand shield that turned into a 'sand' clone, which had the caught shurikens in it's hands. Sasuke charged in to attack, but the clone bursts out a whole bunch of sand to stop and crush the boy, but the avenger quickly jumped over the attack. The clone then threw the shuriken it had to Sasuke who was in the air, but the Uchiha threw in his own shurikens to intercept the attack. When the Uchiha got close enough in the air to the clone, he air kicked it, destroying its sand hands. He then quickly recovered on the ground and then did a backhand punch to the clone's throat, but upon impact the clone started to wrap the punch in its sand. Quickly thinking his next action, Sasuke palm thrusted the clone in the face, thus releasing him from the clones grip. He then went in for a straight jab for the sand users face, but the sand shield quickly got in place of the incoming attack. But the avenger only smirked at the attempt and disappeared from the sand users sight, which none the less surprised Gaara.

The sand user then saw the Uchiha appear right behind him,' he's fast, just like those other two,' he then remembered his fight with Lee and Naruto's match with Neji. But the Uchiha movements were almost an exact copy of the bushy brow ninja moves, but he was brought out of his thought as Sasuke gave him a good, hard right hand jab to the face which made him fly a few feet.

"Hmph, I knew it, he did go through that kind of training," by what Sasuke had just done, Naruto now knew the brooding boy used his Sharingan to copy Lee's speed and power. He felt bad for Lee and angry with Sasuke for cheating his way to such a level. If you must obtain that kind of power, you have to work for it, not cheat for it. What Naruto did in his training was pure hard work, but his teammate used his Sharingan to copy one of his comrade's movements and he didn't like that at all.

He then saw the avenger get into Lee's tai-jutsu stance, and goaded for the sand user to go ahead and attack. But the psychotic boy just laid there, glaring at the Uchiha and that only served to make the boy to charge forward at great speed to the sand user. The sand activated to defend the incoming attack, but the speeding Uchiha only went around and kicked the boy in the air. This went on for a while, with Gaara being defenseless to the Uchiha's new speed and power, while evading the sands attacks and defenses. But when they paused a bit to catch their breaths, Gaara made single hand seal and then the sand around him started to form a sphere, like cocoon. But Sasuke wasn't going to let him do what he wants and quickly sped toward the sand user, but as soon as he reached him to give him a good punch, the sand had already formed a sphere with spikes going forth to the Uchiha. The avenger then jumped away with his hand bleeding from the knuckle, due the force of the punch he used on the sand sphere that felt like it was harder than steel. The spikes on the sphere then retracted back to the sphere itself, making it into a smoothly surfaced sand sphere. After that was done, he saw more sand forming something else, it then turned out to be floating eyeball, which made Naruto almost puke. (come on, if you saw a creepy floating eyeball, wouldn't you get a little sick)

"Hmm, so how are you going to get past that Sasuke? You'll need something powerful to get through that defense," Naruto commented on the fight so far.

He saw Sasuke try his best with conventional means of attacking and breaking through sand sphere, but it all proved to be useless against it. He saw the avengers face and could tell he knew he need to do something else than regular attacks, he then saw him back flip toward the wall opposite of the sphere and continually flipping up it, he then stopped when he was close enough to the top. The brooding boy then went through a small amount of hand seals and clutched his left hand downward, toward the wall he is hanging off from. Naruto could feel the power building up in the hand and saw lightning discharges coming from it, he then heard the sound of birds chirping. He looked around for those birds, but found the source to be Sasuke's lightning hand. He then saw him charged forward, down the wall and jumping off from it to, still speeding towards the sphere on the ground.

"Whoa, now that's a neat trick. But not as cool as my 'shell bullets," the new Alter user said, which made the people who heard him only nod.

When the avenger got close, the sphere tried to use its spikes to stop the charging the boy from attack, but the Uchiha only dodged the spikes barely and threw the electrically charged hand into the sphere and yelled out the technique," CHIDORI," most of the people, except Kakashi and Naruto, were surprised that he was able to get through sand sphere's hard defense.

"I-impossible, no one can get through Gaara defenses, no one," the puppet user couldn't believe what happened just now as much as his sister, Temari, who also agreed.

"Well, believe it pal, that bastard actually got through that dense sphere," Naruto said in a cocky tone.

But something was wrong; he could see it. From what he could tell, it seem Sasuke had his hand stuck in the sand and was struggling to get out, he then let out a discharge of lightning to get out, while doing so, Gaara was screaming out in pain of electricity running through him. When the avenger got loose from the sphere, the most surprising and weirdest thing happened. A grotesque claw held onto his arm for a bit before letting go and hitting the ground, it then retracted back into the sphere, and Sasuke stood there, stunned at what he saw a moment later. Naruto knew what it was, it was the demon sealed inside Gaara, Shukaku.

"Is that thing taking over again?" Kankuro asked worriedly to his sister, Naruto knew just what he meant when he said 'thing', which only meant the demon.

"I don't know, this has never happened before. I think he's hurt," Temari said in a sort of worry that a sister has for a brother, even in this situation, Naruto felt glad that the sand user had someone who loved him as family.

The sphere then started to crack, and then a few seconds later, the sphere merely fell and Gaara stood in its place, clutching the wound done by Sasuke.

"I was right, he's hurt. The shell broke before the change was complete," the sand kunoichi informing her brother of what happened.

That's when something started to happen. Seemingly out of nowhere, many feathers started to fall from the sky and Naruto knew what it was immediately, a gen-jutsu. Under the training he went with Kazuma he learned how to block out illusions, so he power up his Alter power a bit and blocked the gen-jutsu with it. Not another second later, he heard an explosion occur where the Hokage was seated. Not thinking for another second, he jumped to where his sensei was standing in the stadium to see what was going on.

Before the two sand team members went to see how Gaara is doing, Temari took one last look at Naruto,' I'm sorry kid, but it looks like we won't be having that training you wanted. See ya,' and so the operation on the attack of Konoha has begun.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well guyz, that's end of this chapter. Hope you guyz didn't think I made the finals go to fast. And as usual, if did something a little wrong, inform on the reviews and if you think I'm leaning this toward a Temari pairing, I'm not, not yet if the polls change that is. I'm just giving relationship the two need in order for something like that to happen, so I might hook them up depending on polls or make them real good friends. Well with that said and done, see ya guyz.

ShadowDragonGX


	3. THE INVASION AND SECOND STAGE UNLEASHED

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or S-Cry-Ed

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Now to check on the polls. Now if the Harem wins guyz, I will only use the top 2 girls to hookup with him, don't want Naruto hooking up with every girl and leave all the guyz high and dry, hehehehe. (Okay, maybe that's not so funny)

Tenten: 3

Temari: 9

Hinata: 16

Sakura: 6

Ino: 3

Scheris: 0

Kanami: 5

Harem: 19

Looks like the harem votes are conquering the polls here as far I can see; the Harem will most likely consist of Hinata and Temari. I also see that people don't seem to have any love for Scheris, man that sucks for her. Well now that's done, let's get on with the story.

THE INVASION AND SECOND STAGE UNLEASHED

After the unexpected explosion happened in the seats of the Hokage and his guest, Naruto now just landed on the stadium seats to see what's happening with his sensei. He sees that Gai is there as well and that the two jounins were about to go to see what happened to the Hokage themselves, which he too was going to see for himself. A bunch of Anbu black ops stopped them before they could anything and told them not to worry and that they'll take care of it, but the new Alter user was doubtful, but right now he needed to protect his friends from enemy ninjas attacking them.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hells going on here?" the new brunette asks as punches a sound ninja in the face, hard,' I can't power up to my Alter or I'd be using the people here as material for it.'

"It seems we're under attack," the one-eyed jounin says as if it's just the obvious which it is, as he deflects shurikens coming from a sand ninja with his kunai," its seems the sound and sand have formed an alliance and are trying to overtake Konoha."

"What about the old man? Shouldn't we see what's happening to him?" the boy asks while he dodges a punch and throws a sand ninja on top of his head, and finishes him off by punching hard in the chest,' why did this have to happen, I thought we had an alliance with the sand. Well the only thing I can do now is fight.'

"Don't worry about him, he's not the Hokage for nothing," the lazy jounin said as he dodges attack from behind and grabs the sound ninja around the neck and snapping, killing him," anyways that's not important, what's important is that you, Sakura and Shikamaru go after Sasuke, who is on pursuit of the sand team."

"Huh?" Naruto looks down to see where Sasuke was, but doesn't see him on the stadium floor," alright, I'll be back with Shikamaru," he then jumps on a sand ninja chest and kicks him in the face, and then jumps off to where Shikamaru was, in the balcony waiting area.

When he gets there, he sees the boy on the floor, asleep. But when he gets closer, he notices the boy doesn't really seem to be asleep,' is he? That ass, how can he try to fake at a time like?' Naruto decides to give swift kick to the boy in the head," hey, get your ass up, we have new mission to accomplish and our home to save."

"Ow, damn Naruto, that hurt. I don't want to get involved in this, is just too troublesome," the lazy boy tries to comfort the bump on his head that he received from the former blond.

"Yea, yea, let's just get going to see my sensei," but before the boy jumped off, he took one last look to the rooftop that seemed to have barrier and notices a new occupant, one that he remember from one his eyes,' is that freak from the forest of death?! What was his name? I think it was Orichimaru. Damn, how could we have let this happen,' he then jumps off to his sensei, worried if the old man would be alright against the snake.

When he gets back to the stand with the lazy boy right behind him, he noticed Kakashi is defending Sakura against incoming," Kakashi-sensei, we're here, so what do you want us to do," he asks as he land in front of the two.

"Well, you guys will be receiving a mission, so you should be at least a little delighted Naruto. This mission will be your first A rank mission since the land of the waves, so you guys will have to be careful," they boy knew it was going to be dangerous mission, so he wasn't that surprised at it's rank.

"But sensei, what are you doing? With this battle going on, why send us off on some mission?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Sasuke is chasing Gaara and the sand ninjas that were with him, so go with Naruto and Shikamaru here, and you'll be getting another team member to come with you," the copy ninja said as he cut his thumb with the kunai his hand.

"Huh? Who else is going with us? Ino, or is it Chouji," the girl was wondering who else would be going with them, but the sensei just shook his head and slammed his palm with the cut thumb on a knocked out persons back, and a puff of smoke appears on the mans back. It then revealed to be a little dog with leaf headband and a little blue cape that has some sort of drawing on it.

"Pakkun here will track Sasuke by scent," said the lazy jounin as the dog licked his paw.

"Wait, are you serious? Our fourth member is puppy?" the girl was skeptical that this dog could help them. Naruto on the other hand, wanted the girl to shut up for once; she was asking too many questions that were stalling them.

The 'puppy' then went up to the girl face and spoke, which freaked her out," alright, listen her little girl. Don't you dare go around saying I'm just some cut puppy."

'But she didn't even say he was cute,' Naruto thought as a big sweatdrop goes over his head," alright, it's time we get going. You three ready," the boy only got nods from the three.

But before they could get anywhere, a sound ninja was coming up from behind them without them noticing; before they knew it, he was right behind them when they noticed. But a streak of green, revealing it to be Gai, stopped the attack right then," s-so fast," they heard the pinned ninja say.

"Not just fast, but also powerful," said the green clad jounin as he pushed a little further, which served to make the pinned ninja fly right through the wall and make a hole for the newly assembled team.

At that moment, Kakashi landed beside them with two kunai in his hands, the kunais bloody from his recent attack," Now I'll explain the mission, once I do, you guys head through that hole Gai made."

"I know, we track down Sasuke and stop him from going further. You then want us to get to a safe location and await further orders," the new Alter user was really getting impatient and wanted to get this show on the road, though he did have different plans, but he wouldn't tell his sensei that though.

"Very good, Naruto, now go," they do as their sensei says and jump through the hole with Shikamaru falling back a bit because he was complaining, but he soon caught up to the group and were on there way with Pakkun leading them to Sasuke.

"Why did I even get sent along with this mission? This so troublesome," the lazy boy complained to his temporary team.

"It couldn't be helped. These are the order we have received from Kakashi-sensei," the kunoichi of the group said to the no good lazy boy.

"'Sniff', 'sniff', this way," the little dog said to the group, redirecting them in the direction he smelled he Sasuke.

"How long will it take for us to catch up to him? Well Pakkun?" the new brunette asked to the so-called 'puppy'.

"I don't know, he's moving pretty fast," the little dog spoke, informing the former blond.

"Damn it," Naruto was thinking, in sort of a Shikamaru mode, how troublesome Sasuke is being.

Moments later after a jumping for a few minutes, Pakkun then picks up on some new scents," Hey you guys, increase your speed now."

"Huh? What's wrong? Did you find Sasuke," the pink hair girl asked, getting a little excited that they might finally be closing in on the said avenger.

"No," that made the girl deflate at what the dog said before he continued," two platoons, a total of eight people are closing in on us… no, I sense another. So we have nine guys after us."

"What? You mean that we have enemy ninjas on us already? You've got to be kidding me," the lazy ninja said in his complaints as usual.

They needed to come up with a plan soon, so they quickly went to the ground and started to run, but then the dog stopped all of a sudden and had his head looking downwards," hey, why'd you stop? In case you haven't noticed, we've got enemy ninjas on our asses."

"Shut up and follow me," the little dog said simply," step backwards onto your footsteps, so that we may get them off our trail for a bit, it will then look like our footsteps have suddenly disappeared," the dog stepping back on it's tracks to better demonstrate what he meant and flipped back to a branch far in the back, which they follow by doing it also.

"I guess it can't be helped, but you know this trick won't throw them off for long, right?" the new Alter user said to the tiny mutt.

"It'll at least buy us some time, and that'll be enough for us for now," the blue caped dog said to the former blond," also, the pursers will become impatient and that will created a weakness in their pursuit. If they don't see the clues that lead to us, that'll be even better."

"Yea, yea, alright, I'm done," he then flipped to the branch the dog is on along with his two friends," now that's done, let's get back to tracking down Sasuke," and with that, they went off.

For only few moments, the dog picked up on the same scent that were tracking them," okay, this is bad. They're gaining on us even though they're being careful and looking out for any ambushes."

"Damn it, they all must be above chunnin level to keep up on us like this. If they catch up to us, we'll be annihilated," the lazy ninja of the group said to his two teammates.

"Heh, like that's scares, maybe you haven't been seeing me kicking those ninjas asses at the stadium," the former blond said to his lazy friend.

"Nonetheless, we should probably set up an ambush for them," the female part of the team said, but then continued," If we ambush them, we'll have the advantage. Even if they have two times the amount of people than us, it might work if we catch them off guard."

"We can't do that," this made the group turn their heads to the dog, wanting to know what he meant," they're the men of the renegade and former leaf ninja, Orichimaru. The bad thing his, I think they're all jounins."

"I thought something like that might've worked…but it won't," Shikamaru saying his two cents in the conversation while they keep jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Wait, why not?" the girl was sure something like an unexpected ambush would work, but was wondering what the lazy ninja meant," the enemy's level of skill doesn't matter when you're ambushing them."

"You don't get do you, Sakura. It's true that ambushing is a really advantageous basic tactic, but to pull it off, there are two conditions you must meet," he saw they had question looks on their faces as to what conditions he meant and continued," first, the runner must move while making a bunch of noise and must discover the enemy first. Second, we must secure a location to catch the pursuers of guard and inflict critical damage on them and quickly conceal ourselves in that location. Once we are able to fulfill these conditions, an ambush becomes a valid tactic."

They were both wondering where he was going with this, but he still continued," If we have the ninja dogs nose, we can find their location pretty easily. As for the second condition, it seem that we're at an advantage since this is our village and we know the terrain better, but Orichimaru has been in Konoha before. If we're dealing with his men, that method won't work."

"So what exactly are you trying to get at man?" if he wanted to say something, he should just say it, because the whole explanation was getting to be too much for Naruto.

"The pursuers have been taught about the terrain and have most likely gone through training for this battle. On top of that, they are most likely ninja who have mastered the art of pursuing," Shikamaru said in his usual lazy voice.

"So they'll know how we'll act," the pink haired kunoichi said in more of a statement than a question.

"Ambushing is still advantageous, but there are too many uncertain factors. Furthermore, the enemy is a squadron specifically for this plan. As for us, we have an idiot with freakish strength and power," the former blond narrowed his eyes at him," a female ninja who has no special traits," the girl does the same as her teammate," and a dog," the little 'puppy' then had a vein popping out and did the same as the other two," and the number one coward, me."

They all shook off his little insult as he continued," a strategy is devised by understanding the situation. So, there's only one thing we can do right now," the lazy ninja finished a part of his explanations.

"One thing?" Sakura was wondering if he didn't mean what she thinks he meant.

"A feint operation that looks like an ambush. One person will stay behind, set up things to make it look like an ambush and stop them," Shikamaru said, answering the girl's simple question.

"So, someone plays the decoy?" now she knew where exactly he was going with this.

"Yes, if the person can stop them, they won't be able to get the location of the other three. Then we can lose the pursuers, but the decoy will most likely…die," they all then stop on individual tree branches at hearing the lazy ninjas last word. They all took a moment and had hard looks on their faces, just who would be the decoy and die in the process of stopping the enemy.

"So, who want to take the job?" the only thing Shikamaru got from them was silence," We need the dog to look for Sasuke, which means…"

They all had tensed at the choice, but the former blond spoke up," Alright, I'll take the…" but he was cut off by the lazy ninja.

"The only choice left is me," the boy said with a sigh, they all were surprised at his answer and were about to protest, but he continued," it's better than being annihilated. Also, the only guy who can pull of this decoy perfectly and have a high chance of surviving in this group…" he then flips over the two to another branch, facing towards the pursuing ninja," is me. Heh, the 'Shadow Possession' jutsu was originally made to stop the enemy anyway. I'll catch up with you guys later. So, what are guys waiting for? Hurry up and go."

The new Alter user gives nod to his lazy, no scratch that, brave friend," gotcha man, we're counting on you," he only got a wave from the boy," Sakura, let's go," and with that, they left the boy to his plans.

Moments later, the new brunette saw the girls worried look on her face," hey, don't worry, Shikamaru is going to be fine."

"You don't think he'd run away do you? He did say that he was the number coward," though that was only one part of her worries, the other was for the boy's safety and well being.

"Like I said, he'll be fine. You know, he may be a foul-mouthed and lazy, but he'll never betray another person, including his friends," the girl got a hurt look on her face for thinking such a thing," he rarely does things like that on his own, but when he does, he'll do it all the way. I can guarantee that."

"Alright you two, it's time we increased our speed," the dog commanding the two to which they only comply by doing so.

Little later, Pakkun spoke up," hm? The pursuers have stopped."

"See, like I said, he'd stick with it all way," Naruto said in a cheerful voice with a smirk on his face,' good job man, I hope you make it out of there alright. Now that's done, we can catch up to you Sasuke.'

Later on in their pursuit of the avengers, they hear something off in the distance, Sakura voiced the thoughts of both her and Naruto," what was that sound just now?"

"Explosions, those explosions were most likely traps for Sasuke," the dog said.

"Sasuke, please be safe," the girl said, worried about her teammate and all time crush.

This was starting to get on the former blonds nerves, did she not think of anyone besides 'her Sasuke'," 'sigh' don't worry about him so much, he can take care of himself and he won't die so easily," with that said they continued on their way to the avenger.

While they were still jumping from branch to branch, Pakkun sensed something," Sasuke has stopped, we have quiet the distance to get to him, though."

'So, you've finally caught up to them have you, Sasuke? I only hope we get there in time in order to stop you both, I do have a promise to keep,' Naruto remembered back to the promise he made to the sexy sand kunoichi and like he said to so many others, he never goes back on his word because that is his nindo, his ninja way.

"Damn, there moving again," the dog said to the two ninja.

'Well that was short lived, huh Sasuke?' the boy thought how his teammate could already lose track of the sand user, but then thought about the other two sand team member,' he must be fighting one of the sand nins, I hope it's not Temari. I know we may be enemies, but I can't help but feel that I need to help her.'

"Hmm, I smell something," the dog said moments later," it seems he has stopped once again, but there are some more scent near him, as well. We've caught up."

"Finally, I was getting sick and tired of not being able to catch up to that bastard," the former blond saying his relief," alright you two, let's pick up the pace so we can get there before anything bad happens to that ass," the two nod at the boy.

"Agreed, there also seems to be another scent, but I can't tell if it's…" the dog hesitated in his answer and Sakura having enough.

"What, an enemy? An ally?" the pause got girl on edge and worried.

Finally the dog spoke up," if it's even human."

That got shocked looks from the two ninja, and Naruto knew what the little dog meant by that,' so, Gaara's demon is getting loose from his seal, I only hope I get there in time to stop him from killing Sasuke.'

"Damn, again there moving, this is getting annoying. But we're hot on their trail, so no real worries," the dog said in frustration at first, but calmed himself with the last sentence," it also seems that two others were left behind, we'll have to take another route, but it will be a long one." (The fight between Kankuro and Shino)

"'Sigh' very well, as Shikamaru would say, this is just troublesome," the former blond said. Somewhere in the wood, being carried off by his sensei, the lazy boy sneezes.

After a long route taken to avoid the battle between the two mysterious ninjas (yea right), they finally get back on their original route to Sasuke. After awhile, they easily closed in on the avenger. When they arrive, they see Sasuke injured and unable to stand with strange flames marks on him (curse seal, level 1) and Gaara, looking like something out of a freakshow. He then sees crazed looking demon charge forward to finish off the avenger.

Deciding he's had enough, Naruto flies in and jump kicks the crazed demon in the air. He then land on a near by branch and other two land near Sasuke.

"Looks like we made it in time," he then looks to Sasuke, he then let's out a sigh, at least the bastard was alright. He then quickly looked back at the crazed sand user,' I see that the demon sealed inside has taken control, it'll be a lot harder now to keep my promise, now that he is in this state. Speaking about my promise where's Temari,' the former blond then searched for the sand kunoichi.

He then saw she was on a near by tree branch, watching the destruction happening in front of her. He saw that she had a look of fear, a mixed one, one being out of fear of the demon and the other being out for the safety of her brother. But then he noticed a near by tree had most of its wood cut off and was giving way to fall on top of the sand kunoichi.

"TEMARI, LOOK OUT," the girl was shook from her thought by the boy's yelling and wondered what he was yelling about. She then looked up to a tree coming down to her, but now she couldn't do anything now, it was too late for her.

He needed to do something, so he used his speed and jumped to where she was and went in to save her, not even thinking of the consequences of what might happen. He sees the young woman shielding her self from seeing the tree fall down on her, not wanting to see her demise coming. Thinking quickly, he powers up his Alter.

When a few moments passed, nothing happened. The only thing that happened was something booming, she thought for minute what it was, but the she remembered where she heard that sound before. Quickly putting down her arms and opening her eyes, she sees the one thing she didn't expect," N-Naruto, w-why?" Temari asked confusedly.

"Heh, how can I keep my promise if you're dead? Anyways, get to safe location, this fight is gonna get real ugly," the new Alter user said in cocky voice with a thumbs while his back was turned to her. He also had his first stage Alter out.

"Wait, I know you, you're that guy who I tried to kill in that hospital," the sand user than got a sadistic," after seeing your match, I wanted to kill you even more. If I kill you and the Uchiha, then I can prove my existence. But, first things first," as he said the last sentence, his sadistic smile grew bigger.

He knew right away what he meant," GUYS LOOK OUT," but it was too late, the psycho sand user jumped forward to take down his teammate, but Sakura then jumped in the way of the attack. He saw the sand user was confused by the action for a second, but he immediately redirected the attack to the pink haired kunoichi, pinning her to a tree with the sand holding her in place.

Quickly getting the avenger away from Gaara, he sets him from a distance from him," SAKURA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" the former blond yells, only to get no answer in return, he then curses his luck in his head. The sand user was then clutching his head in pain, as if remembering something that pained him.

When he stopped clutching his head he looked straight at the new Alter user," what's wrong? I though you were going to run," then looked at the girl had pinned to the tree and his prey," these two…what are they to you?"

"That's simple…they're my friends and I won't let you hurt them anymore, not even Temari, she is also my friend," the former blond said in a determined voice, he then pointed his thumb to his chest," You'll have to go through me to get to them, now let's go."

That got the sand user a little mad, he has the audacity to act like that in front of him. He then tightened the grip that held the girl he had pinned to the tree, which made her scream in pain at the sudden grip.

"SAKURA, damn you," that started to piss him off," alright, if that's how you want it, here I come," he then held his Alter arm forward and closed his hand into a fist, one finger at a time. He clenched it further and brought the fist to his face, he then charged in by slamming his fist on the branch to give him a boost of speed.

Gaara then used the tail to stop the attack, but the boy barely dodged it and punched him right in the face, sending him to another branch and splitting his arm and the sand claw that held Sakura, but the girl was still held by that very claw.

'What the? I thought that would have broken his hold on Sakura, looks like I'll have to incapacitate him,' he then turned his gaze back to the sand user,' but that's easier said than done, in the state he's in right now…I may have to go to the second stage.'

Sasuke, watching what was happening in front him, couldn't believe what Naruto held,' that loser wasn't lying; he does have a Kekkei Genkai. What power does it hold? Dammit, how can he have gained so much more power than me,' the avenger then gritted his teeth in anger.

The body on the branch that was the sand user, started to laugh. He then spoke to the new Alter user, not even looking like the attack fazed him," You fight for another? That is why you guys are so weak. You don't need a reason to fight; only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now, forget about your stupid friends and fight only for yourself. People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die."

Sadden a bit by the logic Gaara has, the boy replied back," That's not true Gaara, a persons emotions can be there most powerful weapon, you just don't see it. So, I'll have to beat it into you for you understand at all," the new Alter user then got into his battle stance," now, let's get going."

"Hehehe, just so you know Uzumaki, the sand around that girl will slowly squeezed the life out of her, until she is completely crushed. So, if you want to save your precious friend then your better kill me quickly, hahahaha," the partially formed demon said with a sadistic laugh.

Naruto immediately went into action," HERE GOES, SHOCKING FIRST BULLET," he then bursts forward toward the psycho, the psycho himself launches forward to the speeding opponent. They meet in the middle of the air and impact, the two attacks struggle to overpower each other, but the shell bullet prevails and goes right the sand like claw. When the land on opposite branches, the claw falls off, but it quickly gets replaced with more sand and is reformed. But he didn't stop there, the gourd on his back then turned to sand and went over the rest of his body, except the legs, leaving him to look more like the demon sealed in him.

'Shit, come on Naruto, you can think of something, I can't use the next 'bullets' without a good plan and I don't want to use the second stage until absolutely necessary. Looks like I'll have to fall back on my shadow clones,' but before the boy could do anything, the almost perfectly formed demon crossed his arms for an attack.

"SAND SHURIKEN," the spike on his newly formed arms then shot out like missiles toward the boy, he then quickly jumps away to avoid the attack. But he didn't evade fast enough and was hit by the attack partially, sending flying towards another tree.

Once he gets the star out of his eyes from the attack, he then see the psycho with a demonic grin on his face, with a look in his eyes that only Naruto understood,' such sad eye, such sad lonely eyes. Like me he has a demon sealed within him, but I doubt that demon was human once. I bet everyone hated him and that must have been hard for him, he's had only his sister to care for him and probably his brother. But, from I can see, he doesn't let them into his heart because of the beliefs he goes by. The reason I have been able to get through the fact that I had Kazuma in me, until I found out who he was, and the villager's cold stares were because of the people who came to be my friends and with them, I'm not alone anymore. I felt I existed, and relieved of my worries because of them,' he then looked back to the sand user once he got out of his thoughts.

'Gaara is still in that hell of being alone and I understand how he feels, and that's why…' he then hardened his eyes at the psycho and got back to his feet, with determination in the way he is standing," that's why I'm going to beat you and save from yourself, Gaara."

'Naruto, no you have to get out of there. In that form, my little brother has lost half his control to Shukaku. Please, just run with your friends and get out of here,' the sand kunoichi thought worriedly about the new Alter users well being," NARUTO, JUST RUN AND GET OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR FRIENDS," she yelled out her thoughts to the boy.

'Uh, Temari,' he was shocked by the girls outburst,' hmph, I guess we can be friends after this, but no, I won't run now. Not that I can anyway, seeing as how he has Sakura hostage in that sand,' he thought with a smirk on his face," heh, thanks Temari for caring, but, I can't."

She blushed bit at what he said, but she wanted to ask something," why? Why do you want to fight him? He's unbeatable in that form. You can't win against him, so why?"

"Heh, no ones unbeatable Temari and as for why, one reason is my own selfish reason, but the main reason is," he then turned his head to her with a genuine smile at where she had gone to safety," to keep my word to you, and I don't go back on my word, that is my nindo, my ninja way."

"Are you two done flirting?" the psychotic demon asked, breaking their conversation from each other.

"Hehehe, what's the matter Gaara? You mad because I'm trying to hook up with your sister?" the new Alter user asked sarcastically with a smirk, which made the sand kunoichi blush beet red. While he was speaking, he pulled out a kunai and wrapped a tag around the hilt of it,' I hope this works at least in some way.'

The sand user was getting mad; he still had enough sense to be sane and be a little protective of his big sister. How dare this ass try to pick up his sister he thought. But he was brought out of his thought as the former blond did a cross seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," Naruto then forms four more shadow clones," well, here goes," he and the clones he made, jumped off toward the sand user with the clones in front. Gaara shoots out his left claw towards three of the clones and catches them, the remaining clone throw the original over them. Quickly making another clone to take the next incoming claw, he goes over the sand users and goes behind him. Not wanting to waste anymore chakra, he uses his next bullet," alright, ANNIHILATING SECOND BULLET," he then rams the kunai into his intended target as he speeds toward it," 'Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 years of death," he then rams the kunai into his butt.

Everyone who saw this sweatdropped at the scene and Gaara had enough of the boy's antics. He then used his tail to whip the boy, making him fly, but the boy had a smirk on his face as he fell and said," boom."

Right when he said that, the kunai he used exploded with the tag he put on it. When the smoke clears, the sand that was protecting Gaara was barely hanging off his right side. Before the former blond could hit the tree he was going to hit, Sasuke came in and took the force of the flying boy and blocked his impact.

"Sasuke?" the former blond was surprised what his rival did.

"You did that, but still only managed one hit?" the brooding boy said while still in pain.

"Shut it," he got pissed how he can still judge his skill like that.

"Hey Naruto," the former blond then turned his gaze from Gaara to Sasuke," you better save Sakura no mater what and once you do, take her and run. You can do it," the boy was slightly surprised by what the avenger said, he then continued," I can buy you some time. If it ends here, it means that I was only capable of getting this far," he painfully got up and stood," I have already lost everything once, I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again."

"Sasuke, you," he never really thought about it, but now he knew, Sasuke was his best friend and he would sacrifice his life for him, just like in the land of the waves," heh, well said man, but you stand down. This is my fight and I want to deal with it my way. Like you, I don't want to see another important friend die either," the avenger got a slight shocked look," now, where were we."

Naruto then powered up his Chakra to do his next move, the chakra he was emitting was mix of blue and gold, yellow chakra. Everyone who saw this was stunned, how could he emit so much chakra and the only one who knew him that was conscious, had one thought,' is this really Naruto? How did he get so strong?' thought Sasuke.

"Let get his show on the road," he then performs his Shadow clone jutsu, but not his normal amount, no; he summoned at least a thousand clones within the area, all of them having their Alters and last bullet. This shocked everyone once again," now that we have all the players in this act, you better be ready for the Naruto 'Shell Bullet' ninja chronicles."

'Amazing, he made this many Shadow clones. Naruto, how can you be this strong?' the sand kunoichi thought as she looked at the boy, no scratch that, man that was trying to save her brother in his way in awe.

"Sasuke, you rest and get back your energy. Just leave the rest to me pal," the new Alter user said to his rival," Now, LET'S GO!"

They all then do as the original say and jump forward towards the sand user, and they all yell out," NARUTO NINJA CHRONICLE: THE NO-ESCAPE SHURIKEN CHAPTER," they all throw out their individual kunai. Quickly thinking of something, Gaara uses the claw he had left and blocked all the shurikens he could.

The rest of the clones then went in close and personal, and kick him up," Na-ru-to, THOUSAND EXTERMINATING LAST BULLET COMBO CHAPTER," the clones that had used the shurikens then used their last bullets to finish off their combo and hit the sand user with their powered up punches. Once the combo was done, the sand that was protecting him was beginning to wear off; so two more clones went in and gave him their last hooks.

The crazed sand user then hit the ground, hard, leaving a crater where he hit the ground,' this guy, just who is he?' thought Gaara.

"Just simply amazing, he's really beating Gaara in that form and that's a feat that no one has reached," the sand kunoichi said to no one in particular, sill amazed by this man.

"There is just no way… no way I can…LOSE TO THIS GUY," all of a sudden, the sand he used grew exponentially and formed a giant puff of smoke in the area. In the cloud of smoke, two glowing yellow eyes shined through.

'Ah crap, this just had to happen; that demon that was sealed inside of him has come out,' true to the boy's thoughts, the raccoon demon known as Shukaku stood there with all his glory. (At least I think he's a raccoon)

Then, without the raccoon moving his mouth, he spoke in Gaara's voice," I didn't expect to show this form to you guys, but for you I'll make an exception," he then threw his giant claw out, and then sand started to surround the new Alter user.

"NARUTO," Sasuke yelled out to his teammate, but was unable to do anything due to his injuries.

'Shit, I've used a lot of my chakra on him in that last attack. Look's there's only one way of beating him now,' he then powered up his Alter once again.

"This is it for you Uzumaki, DESERT COF…" but he was caught off as the surround area exploded out of existence, then out of the sand cocoon Naruto was in exploded from the new Alters user new power.

What everyone saw shocked them once again, (they just get shocked too much by him, don't they?) they saw he had some sort of gold propeller floating near his back, his face adorned with orange spikes, and his Alter arm looked more powerful with some sort of device in the middle of his hand.

"Surprised, this is my the second stage of Kekkei Genkai," he then did the signature Kazuma fist gripping and brought it to his face, the device in the middle of his fist activated and the outside of the arm shifted into separated segments while the device itself started to dematerialize the surrounding forest, powering the second stage further.

"SHELL BULLET BURST," he then glowed in gold and yellow chakra while slowly being propelled upward, then all of a sudden he charged forward at great speeds. Gaining speed with each second, he kicks up dirt while he travels real fast along the clearing he had made with his alter, he then flew right up to the raccoon demon's face and released the power in his fist. The raccoon demon fall right on his back and Gaara then decides to use his 'Forced Sleep' jutsu and give all of his control to the demon.

'**Nice work kid, you really gave him a good hook,' **an all to familiar voice said in the former blonds head.

'Kazuma, what's up?' Naruto said in a cheerful thought.

"**Nothing much kid, but you're not finished yet," **he then felt the boy had questionable look,**" that little psycho has given his whole consciousness to the demon sealed within him, you need to use another 'bullet' on him and give a good punch to him. He's up on the that demons head, and it looks like he's sleeping."**

'Got ya, I'll wake that psychotic bastard up now, but I think I'll come up with my own technique,' Naruto gave a thoughtful smirk to the former Alter user.

'**Give em' hell kid,'** Kazuma then cut off the mental link between them, leaving the boy to do his stuff.

"HAHAHA, FINALLY, I HAVE SOMEONE TO KILL AND THAT'S GONNA BE YOU LITTLE HUMAN," the demon yelling out its freedom from it's vessel, it then sucked up air into its mouth. It's stomach then started to bulge out from all the sucked in air," WIND STYLE: COMPRESSED AIR BALL," the large demon then shot out a blast of hard air.

Quickly flying away from the blast of air, he charges up his Alter and sends a force his power toward the raccoon demon, but the demon counters by using the air blast again and that cancels out the two attacks. When the boy flies over to the other side of the demon, it sends out three more air bullets at the flying Alter user. Naruto weaves through the first two bullets but the third was way to close, so he charged up some Alter power and punched right through the air bullet, but not without receiving some damage.

"Alright, here we go one more time," he then sped forward toward Gaara, flying at incredible speeds once again. Once he got in view, he saw what Kazuma was talking about. There, in the middle of the demons head, was Gaara; he then acted on what he was going to do next.

"Here's my own original technique," the powered up Alter user then charged forward, toward the boy sleeping," WAKE THE FUCK UP, DRAGON'S FANG IMPACT," he yelled as he punched the boy right in the stomach. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the force of the punch came in like a shockwave and forces the boy to wake up from the pain in his gut. (If you read the manga called 'real bout high school' then you would know that a character by the name of Taihoo uses that sort of technique)

Then the next thing they both knew they were falling down to the forest area as sand that formed the demon fell, both of them land on the treetops, tired; Gaara from the battle with Naruto, and Naruto from the damage he received from Shukaku and using the second stage of his Alter, which he powered down from. They both looked each other panting and wheezing for air, but in their minds they knew they had enough energy left for one last attack.

"So, 'pant' what do you say 'pant' we finish this? 'pant'," Naruto asks with his smirk to the sand user to which he only got a nod from. They both waited for a few long moments; tensions were getting high as the moments went by, until a single leaf hit the forest ground. They then charged toward each other in the air with their right hands cocked back to punch each other, and when they met, Naruto was the only one who hit him square in the jaw. After that, they both fell to the forest ground.

During the whole event, Temari went out in search of her other brother, Kankuro. A little while later, she found him laying on a tree branch, almost out of energy, so she gives him a soldier pill for him to regain his strength back.

Back with the two demon vessels, Naruto forces himself to his feet while clutching his right arm. With the energy he put out in the battle, he limped over the stunned sand user. While he was walking over to the red head, he started to remember all the pain, the torture, the insults he went through as a child, while Gaara was doing the same.

As the former blond got closer, the sand user, for once in his line of work, started to get scared," d-don't come near me."

Once the new Alter user was standing over the red head, he looked down on him with sad eyes," the pain of being of alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? It really hurts, doesn't it? I don't know why…but I understand your feelings so much, it hurts. But I…I have people important to me now," he then hardened his look," and I won't let you hurt any of my friends and those who I consider precious. If you do…I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you."

"Why?" that's the question that has been plaguing the sand users mind," why do you do this for strangers?!"

"My loneliness …that hell, they saved me from it and they acknowledged my existence. They're important to me, that's why," the former blond said, finishing up on his story. Now he has kept his promise to Temari, even though it almost killed him.

"Hey, Naruto you can stop," the tired ninja turned his head to see his rival standing a few feet from him," Sakura is safe, she's free from that sand."

"Hehehe, that's good," he then grasps his head,' uh, I am going to have one big ass head ache in the morning.'

Right at that moment, the last two sand team members jump in. Kankuro stands ready to fend off the two, but Temari stops him. He then gave a questioned look, to which she gave her own, a 'I'll tell you later' kind of look. He nods in understanding and goes to tend to his little brother.

"There Temari, I've kept my word to you," she gave him a happy, but teary look in her eyes," he should come out to be a better person. Now, get out of here, I don't want you to be captured and brought in for questioning."

The sand kunoichi wanted to go over to the former blond and give him a hug, but like he said, they needed to get out of there, now. She then turned to her brother's, but before she left with them, she turned back to the man that helped her little brother and gave a warm smile with tears in her eyes," thank you, thank you so much. If we ever meet again, I'll help you on that training you wanted," and with that, they left.

Sasuke was about to give pursuit, but the former blonds hand got in the way," No Sasuke, I know their enemies for now, but let them go," Naruto then locked his eyes on his rival," please."

Not understanding what was going on, he just complied with the new brunette,' 'sigh' things are just way to complicated, I'll let this slide for now Naruto, but you better be grateful,' the avenger thought," whatever, let's just get going."

"Yea, lets' get goi…" they boy then fainted, leaving the avenger to look back and see what happened. As a certain Nara would say, this just too troublesome and so the last Uchiha picked up the hyperactive ninja and went off to get Sakura.

About a day later, Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. When he got better, he went to see if the old man was okay. But when he ran into his sensei on the way, he told him that the Hokage had died in the battle against Orichimaru. For about three days, Naruto mourned the old mans death, though he didn't show it to others, he also had considered him a grandfather, someone who always looked out for and always looked forward to for wisdom. After those days were done, his funeral came up and so, he dressed up in all black for the occasion. When he got done dressing up, he left his apartment to get to the funeral, along the way he met up with Sasuke and Sakura.

When they got there, they saw everyone they knew, Konohamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Iruka. They all had dressed up in black attires, in their own styles of course. He looked at the spots available and stood beside Hinata. He took one look at the picture and immediately wanted to cry, it was hard to even see his picture now.

Hinata, seeing the boy she loves, breaking down in front her, wanted to comfort and so she puts a hand on his shoulder. He flinches from the touch and looks at her with teary eyes," it's okay Naruto, let it out," she then gave him a hug, which stunned him, but he lowered his head onto her shoulders and let his heart out by crying," it's okay, I'm here, everything is going to be fine," for once she didn't feel embarrassed by his touch and was glad she could help heal his soul a little.

Once he was done, he took his head out of her shoulders," thank you Hinata, I needed that," he then took one last look at the picture,' old man, I hope you're living a good after life up there. Someday, I'll be up there myself, but not until I take the title of Hokage, believe it,' he thought to himself, not a second later he thought he heard the old man laugh, but quickly shrugged it off as just his emotions going out of whack.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **well that's the end of this chapter. Hope I didn't make the scenes to fast or too mushy, also for those who don't know about S-Cry-Ed (I've got some email asking what the anime show is) then check websites like Adult or just put a search up for it; I also hope that your guyz at least give Scheris some love, I mean come on, she hasn't received one vote yet. Well with that said, see ya guyz.

ShadowDragonGX


	4. NEW ALTERS AND AKATSUKI ATTACKS

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or S-Cry-Ed

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well guyz, let's see how the polls are doing so far.

Tenten: 7

Temari: 14

Hinata: 22

Sakura: 8

Ino: 4

Scheris: 2

Kanami: 7

Harem: 28

Well I see that the harems are staying ahead and are steadily increasing. Everyone should hurry up and cast their votes in because the next chapter I make my decision on who he hooks up with. Now let get this show on the road.

NEW ALTERS AND AKATSUKI ATTACKS

A week passed by since the invasion on Konoha and the death of the Third Hokage, so thing were starting to get back to normal. Sasuke went back to his usual mood, but with some strangeness to it though, Sakura went back to asking out the avenger 24/7, but not as much for some reason, Kakashi went to back to reading his smut, but he started to pay more attention to the former blond now and was wanting to test Alter as soon as he can. We then turn our gaze back to the new Alter user who is in a rocky landscape, we see that he is now in the stance taught by Kazuma and had his Alter out.

"Alright, new 'shell bullet addition' test, take four," he then positions himself towards a dummy he made out of piled rocks. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, he was wanting to add something more to his first stage, it was like Kakashi said 'the fundamentals are, well…fundamentals, and yours could be improved', in this case he needed to improve his fundamental of his Alter and come up with ways to use special techniques without using any bullets, but one that are just as powerful. He started to power his alter up, but not so much as to power to the second stage and tried to turn the materials he was breaking into the addition to his Alter that he had in his head. Once he was done, he dashed towards the dummy at great speeds, as fast as Lee.

If a regular person were to see this, they would seen Naruto standing at one moment and then in the blink of an eye, you see him crouched in a stance, pass the dummy. But there was a difference from what he had on his alter before, when he was in the standing the position, he had a regular Alter, but now he had a long, sharp orange blade with a zig zag black line in the middle of it, attached at the wrist and following outward toward the shoulder. (If you have played Guilty Gear X or any of it's sequels, think Chipp Zanuff's blade, only with the my description) once he stands up, the dummy slowly slides off in two, then once it hits the ground it then separates into sliced pieces.

"Heh, cool, now what should I call you?" he then looks intently at his new wrist blade Alter," hmmm, how about…Zanuff blade ( heh, get it)," he then proudly lifts it up to the sun and his it shine in the sunlight, getting a sort shine starting from the bottom to the end, ending with a sort 'ding'.

After being done with that, he powers down and sets off back to the village to get some breakfast," Alright, once I'm done with eating some breakfast, I should get back to that area and start working some more on some new Alter technique and additions. Hm?" once he runs into the village, he sees a little kid with a blue scarf and immediately recognizes whom it is.

The boy doesn't seem to notice the former blond beside him as he looks upon the Third Hokage's face, his grandfather," yo, what's up Konohamaru?" Naruto trying to sound as cheerful as he can for the boy, who turns to his 'boss' and tries to wipe away any tears he might've had," So, have the classes at the academy started up yet?" the former blond wanted to get the boy's mind off any negative thoughts.

"No, not yet. The building was damaged, so we're all going to help fix it," the hyperactive ninja nods at the boy," So what about you 'boss'? You training?"

"Yea," there was then a long moment of silence, the new Alter user then decided to break that silence," 'sigh' look here kid, I don't know if you understand, but… we don't have time to be sad. Everyone is working hard to rebuild the village right now; we have to work as hard as we can for the village. So I'm not the only one who needs to train hard, you need to as well, because we'll need all the power we can get so that we may be able to protect those precious to us," the little boy stood there, with his mouth open, but Naruto wanted to give him a bit of a push to get him in good moods, sorta," if you don't, I may take the title of Hokage right under you nose kid."

"WHAT?! We'll see about that 'boss', when I see you again, we'll have our duel to decide who will be the next Hokage," the grandson of the Third Hokage then ran off to train on his own, like is idol does. The former blond chuckles as the boy leaves,' at least now he's focused on something instead of just moping about,' thought Naruto.

"Well, now that's little affair is done, time to get the best food that ever graced god's earth…RAMEN," and with that, he vanished into to thin air, most likely using his speed to get to the ramen stand faster.

When he gets to the ramen stand, old man Icharaku and his daughter, Ayame, greet him when he sits in his usual seat," hey old man, give me ten bowls of beef ramen." (Sorry, couldn't get anymore creative than that)

"Right away," he then goes over to his kitchen and starts on his favorite costumer meal, but is has been awhile since he's seen him," so, what have you been up to Naruto?"

"Yea, what have you been up to?" Ayame asking the same question as her father with a warm smile; Naruto really liked these two, they never discriminated against him just because he houses the nine tailed fox, or more specific, Kazuma," you haven't come to the stand in a long time and we starting to get worried about you."

"Heh, no worries guys, I've been fine. And as to what I've been up to, I've been training my new Kekkei Genkai," the new Alter users says as he gives his foxy grin and pumps his right arm in the air midway.

The two were surprised when they saw him in the competition, but now that they knew about it, it didn't surprise them this time. But something was wrong," why would you need to train your bloodline limit? I thought you would have known all of its secrets, considering that you us it yourself."

Thinking of a good answer, he thinks back on the memories he had seen from Kazuma," well, not necessarily," he saw that they had confused looks," well, in my clan, as far as I've learned, each family member's 'Alter' is different. Whether they be like my 'Grand Breaker', or like sort of combat puppet, one better than the one we have to use with chakra strings," he remembered the fights the former Alter user had with his rival, Ryuho, and thought the fights they had were awesome.

"So, it's like how every person is different in their own way?" Ayame asks as she has a finger on her chin and thoughtful look.

"Yes, in a way your right," he then finally finishes up on his last bull," well thanks, old man, I gotta go and train my Alter," the former blond then laid his money down on the counter and left, waving the two goodbye and back to his training grounds.

After a bit of running, he started to sense something familiar. Broke from his train of thought, he hears scream, specifically two screams,' huh? What was that just now? I better go check, there might be someone in trouble.'

While he rushes towards the source the screams, inside the seal, the former Alter user starts to feel a two familiar Alter power signatures**,_' no way! I can't be, they died over a hundred years ago, there's no way they'd be alive, or in this world for that matter. Well, I guess all I can do is sit and watch what the kid does. I just hope we make it there in time,'_** Kazuma thought to himself without letting the former blond know his thoughts.

When he gets to the source, he is greeted by a group of thugs, most notably is that they seem to be the sort of thugs who torture people for pleasure. He then looks over to what their targets are, he sees two girls holding each other for their dear lives. One has an orange jacket on her buttoned up with tanned shorts and matching sneakers, she also has a large body of brown hair done up on a pony tail; the color of her skin is a bit pale like Hinatas and also has the same green eyes as Sakura. The other one has a blue tank top on with a white shorts with matching ninja sandals, her hair was short and an amazing blue; her skin was a good pink and her eyes matched her hair.

Deciding that these guys were going to do something horrible to these two defenseless girls, he decided to give these thugs their just deserts. At that moment he powered up his Alter and the surrounding area was dematerialized. The group of thugs we're surprised by the noise and looked frantically about, only to see carved out land marks around them, as if they've always been there which they weren't when they last saw the area around them. The two girls at first were confused as to what was happening, but then they both felt a strong power in the area, and did as the thugs did and looked around for the source.

"I think you guys should leave those girls, its obvious they don't want to play with you," at first the voice sounded serious, but quickly turned into a sarcastic one. The voice was booming out an echo in the forest area and they still couldn't find the person talking," man you guys are dense. You keep looking left and right, but have you even considered looking up, hehehe."

Everyone on the ground shot their head up to the tree branches, only to see a figure shaded by the sun, they couldn't see the persons face or his details with the way the sun was beaming down on him," what the hell do you want? Why don't you just run along, we have some fun to finish," the leader obviously said.

The blue hair girl could only stare in wonder,' who is that? This scene…it seems so familiar to me, yet I know this has never happened to me, or my sister. So what is going on here,' images in her head flashed for a brief moment, which served to confuse her more.

The brown ponytail hair girl had her own thoughts on the matter,' he's the one of the people I've been having in my dreams, is he here to rescue? Please, let him be here to save us. I don't want to die until I meet the other one in my dreams.' an image of a brown haired man with an eye closed, looking off in the distance from a cliff while the water waves crashes it side goes through her head slowly.

"I don't think I can do that, from what I can tell, you sense of 'fun' isn't like playing in a playground and singing happy, merry songs along the way," even though he was being sarcastic, you could tell he was not pleased that these fools were trying to hurt innocent civilians and that doesn't sit right with him one bit.

"Well, it looks like we got a hero on our hand here boys. What do you say we mess him up for messing with us?" they all give a loud 'yeah' to their leader," hear that tough guy, you aren't so tough once your go against all of us."

Deciding he's had enough, he looks directly at the leader's eye. Even though the leader himself can't see him clearly, he could have sworn his eyes flash gold all of a sudden and that started to scare him, what scared to the brink of him pissing his pants was what he said next in a low audible voice," fools…die."

In an instant, he was gone. They all frantically look for him, they then hear the two girls they were going to kill gasp, the leader looks to their direction and sees the shadow man in all of his glory (you've heard the description so many time, so you know what he looks like, only difference now is that he has the 'Zanuff Blade' out)," How did he get there?" the leader said in a frightened voice. Which would be his last.

"Hmph, it's not even worth my time to tell you what happened," the new Alter user snapped his left hand. The leader confused by it was about to ask, but then his vision started to split, before all the thugs knew it, they were sliced and diced into gory pieces. Before the two girls could see what happened, Naruto carried them both off before the gruesome scene could happen.

When he gets far enough, he sets them down. Deciding that he has had long enough after he powered down, he runs over to a tree and vomits so they can't see him do it,' 'pant' I can't believe I just did that…but it was for the sake of saving those girl and by the looks of it, those thugs have been doing that sort of thing for quite a while, so I guess it's better off this way.'

"Umm, excuse me sir, are you okay?" Naruto turns back after being done tossing his cookies on the forest floor and sees the orange jacket girl with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. But what about you two, how are you two feeling? I mean it's not everyday this sort of thing happens," he really wondered how the village could not have notice these sort of events happen in the village, but Konoha is a big village and things like these are bound to happen every once in a while.

"Oh, I'm fine sir," the brown haired girl says with a smile and smile eyes.

"I'm okay, so how did you know where we were and how did you know we were in any danger? We could have been just scared of something else," the blue haired girl was wondering if this guy was their savior or not and wanted to know quickly by his answer," also, how do you have an Alter?" she saw that got his attention right away.

"How do you know about Alters?" the former blond thought he was the only one who had knowledge about Alters in this world, but here this girl just asked as if it was regular information.

"Because my sister and me her are Alter users," the orange jacket girl said, that made his eyes bulge out like saucers. These two girls are Alter users, but he needed proof; just to be sure they weren't pulling his leg," 'pause' prove it?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Well, uh, my Alter power isn't necessarily activated like yours is, but I can delve into peoples minds and emotions when I'm asleep," he got a doubtful look from the former blond," It's true, most of them revolve around strong people with strong emotions and lately they've been about you,' she finished with a bit of a blush.

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"Well, like your exploits you could say, like when you fought Gaara of the sand," she then recited every moment of the fight between the said sand user and the new Alter user, needless to say Naruto was convinced about her, now it was the blue haired girls turn.

"Now what about you?" he turned his gaze to the blue tanked top girl.

"I can heal those around me, but not perfectly, it really drains a lot out of me depending on how extensive the injury is," she remembered the last time she used it, and was needless to say, she couldn't walk for an hour.

"Alright, Ill give the benefit of the doubt…you know, I never caught you names," he didn't even ask their names at all, and it did seem like they didn't come from any near by village, considering that their clothes were dirty and worn out from traveling.

"I'm Kanami, and this here is my sister Scheris," the girl name Kanami politely answered.

"Yo," Scheris simply said after the introduction.

'Hmm, where have I heard those names before,' the names they just used had caught his attention, it was in the back of his mind but he couldn't place. That's when the accidental demon lord voiced himself in.

'**Those two are from my world and were alive when I fought against Mujo and sometime after, except Scheris, she died after she gave her life in exchange for Ryuhos," **Kazuma remembered how it pained Ryuho to even talk about the girl and it pained him to see Kanami now,**' but from what I can tell from these two, I'm guessing they are the reincarnations of those two. But it's pretty strange they know about Alters.'**

'Hmm, if what you say is true, then maybe, somehow their past memories have sprung to the surface, albeit only a little bit of them,' the former blond quickly deduced.

'**You may be right, anyway, if they ask any question about me, or why you look like you do now, then try to come up with a cover story, okay kid?'** Naruto nods at his request and is back to reality, right where he left off.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself then, the name is Naruto 'Shell Bullet' Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage," the new Alter user announced proudly to them.

' 'Shell Bullet'? That's what the other person in my dreams was nicknamed and Naruto almost looks exactly like him, I wonder…I'll try to find out later now's not the time,' Kanami thought for a moment, the man here almost acted like the other man in her dreams too.

"So, seeing as how you guys look like you've traveled far, I'd have to guess you guys have nowhere to stay at, am I correct?" he got a surprised looks on their faces, but they then simply nodded.

"Hmm, I know it ain't much but why don't you guys sleep over at my place," he saw Kanami blush and Scheris had a dirty look on her face," huh? Oh, wait minute, no, I'm not trying to pick you guys up, I'm trying to give you guys my hospitality. Besides, you guys don't have any money I'm guessing and that you don't know anybody in the village, right?"

After that was said, they both hung their head down in defeat," uh, it's not our fault that we're broke, we can barely eat off the land we walk on," the blue hair Alter user said.

"Don't worry, you guys can stay over at my place as long as you want, no rent pay whatsoever," they both looked at him, but then the boy heard their stomachs growl, they both then got embarrassed look on their faces," hahahaha, I guess we better get you guys some grub to eat before we head over to my apartment. Come on, I'll take you two to the best restaurant in Konoha."

They nodded their head and followed the spiked hair brunette to the place that will save their stomachs from starvation. They arrive in a village under construction, seemingly recovering from a battle,' this must be what happened while Naruto was fighting Gaara, I feel sorry for the villagers here,' Scheris thought sadly, not only was Kanami able to have the visions, but she could transfer them to her sister as well to see what happened.

"Yo, old man I'm back, and I have two hungry girls here who need some good ol' ramen to fight off their starvation," Naruto said with his foxy grin as he talks to Ichiraku," oh, and give me twelve bowl of some pork ramen."

That made the two girls whip their head toward him and had one thought on both of their minds,' how can he eat that much?!' they were both answered when they finished their second bulls as Naruto finished his last one,' he actually ate them all!" the both thought surprised again.

"Well, come on, let's get going to your guys temporary home," he got a blank look from both of them," uh, okay, your permanent home," he was sweating bullets when they gave him that glare, but then when he said the last sentence, they immediately had big smiles on their faces.

'Score, free permanent pad,' the both thought as they gave each other a high five.

Before they could take another step, a certain perverted sage got in the way of their path," they said you like to eat ramen, I guess they weren't kidding."

He was surprised to see the toad hermit there," perverted sage?!"

"Perverted sage??" Scheris repeated; she then looked at the man Naruto called a pervert. When the old man looked at her and her sister, he then grew a lecherous grin on his face.

"Oh, and who might you be lovely ladies be?" his voice just screamed pervert to the girls and started to hide behind to rescuer. Getting the hint, Naruto glares right at the old hermit.

"Look here Jiraiya-sensei, if I find out that you have taken notes about these two, or try any way to take a peek, even a smidge, I swear I'm gonna take any dignity you have as a man and through them into a fire fueled by your books," he then pointed right at the old hermits crotch so he gets the hint. Jiraiya knew to take his student seriously when he uses his name with sensei in it, because if you don't, you have just dug your own funeral.

"Anyways, I've come to take you on one of my 'research trips," they all then proceed to his apartment as they talk.

"Hm? Why? Why do I have to go on a research trip with you, perverted sage?" he really didn't like the sound of it and it would cut the time on him training his alter.

"No, listen, this is no ordinary research trip," he paused for a bit as Naruto raises an eyebrow at," There's a woman I want to ask some question, so I have to find her."

"Look here, I ain't got time to do some perverted stuff with you, and besides if you haven't notice," the former blonde points back with his thumb showing to rising red chakra auras coming from two sisters," if you keep up with that act of yours, your going to be missing a head, if you know what I mean," Jiraiya then shuddered at the thought.

"Besides, I have to train," the old man takes his turn to raise an eyebrow," 'sigh' I need to train my Alter and add some elements and techniques to it," the former blond finished,' I need to make more techniques for the first stage, so that I won't have to rely on the second stage when I'm in a jam.'

Quickly thinking of a plan, he play on his students weakness, new jutsus," well, there is this one move that I know and I believe you can master it," Naruto whipped his head so hard to the old hermit, the girls believed he could have gotten whiplash," I see that's gotten your attention," the old coot said with a grin.

Deciding over his original training plans, he concedes defeat, the old perv knew how to push his button," 'sigh' alright, when do we go and this technique better be hella powerful."

"Oh, trust me brat, this jutsu is more powerful than the Chidori, and as for when, right now, meet me at the northern gate," that made Naruto get a grin on his face, he'll show up that jerk again,' heh, another thing I should keep in mind is about his rivalry.'

"Alright, Kanami, Scheris, let's go to my apartment, I need to pack up for the trip," the two quickly catch up to him as he walks off, leaving the old man behind to his own devices.

When they caught, they were about to ask a question, but he answered their unsaid question," you two will be taking care of my apartment while I'm gone. There is money under my bed that should last you the month," and so they left it at that.

When he got to his apartment, the two made complaints about how his apartment is, but he paid no mind to them. When he was done, he was about to leave out the door, but he then turned to the two and it looked like they wanted to say a few things first before he leaves.

Kanami was the first to step up," Naruto, please be careful, I feel that this trip will be a dangerous one."

"Thanks…hey Scheris," the blue haired Alter user looked straight at him," if you could, could you please do me a favor?"

Seeing as how he saved her and her sister, not only that, but also giving them a place to stay, she was more than obliged to do what he wanted. Regardless of what might happen," Sure thing Naruto, whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Thanks, I want to test that Alter power of yours and have it heal a friend of mine," she winces a bit, but she nods," here's his room number in the hospital, make sure no one is a around when you do it."

"Why?" that really did confuse her, why hide what she is.

"Because the people here think I'm the only Alter user of this world, in the competition of the chunnin exams, I said that my Alter was my Kekkei Genkai and that this particular one belonged to my clan and people think that I'm the only one of my clan," she was afraid where he was going with, which he confirmed," if word got out about you two, then enemy ninjas will come and try to pry the secrets of Alter power by dissecting you and I doubt you want that."

"NO," they both said at the same time, which made him laugh.

"Alright I'm off, wish me luck," and with that he left through the door and made his way to the gate that the old pervert was waiting.

"You ready to go Naruto," the old lecherous man asked with a grin.

"Yea, lets get going," they both then walked out through the gates of Konoha, in search of this woman Jiraiya is after. Unbeknownst to them, Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki were just leaving Konoha and were in search of Naruto.

After about an hour of walking, the former blond was getting really bored of doing nothing but walk," 'long grunt' so you old pervert, there's one thing that's been bugging me," the old coot turned his head to the boy," why did you pick me to be traveling with you?"

At that moment, he stopped walking and paused before he answered," the Fourth Hokage was my apprentice, and your very similar to him in many ways. That's the only reason."

'Hm? Right, first he's an idiot old pervert, and then he's a serious old man with a burden on his shoulders. You really need to pick which personality to stay with old man,' Naruto thought, he then spoke to the old coot," well thanks for the compliment. Now let's keep going," they both then carried on their way, in search of this woman Naruto didn't know about.

Back in the dimension Kazuma came from, Ryuho has now ended the endless battles between the mainland and the lost grounds. He did so by using both his powers and diplomacy skill, he used his power to better demonstrate not to mess with the lost grounds and he used his diplomacy skills in order to smooth things out between the two lands. So now that the battles were over, what was left for him now? He couldn't go and find Kazuma, seeing as how his Alter power signature vanished twelve years ago, he always wondered what happened to his good friend and rival.

"Kazuma, have you really died? I would have thought you would've out lasted me. Despite how it may look like I'm healing, the power is slowing eating away at my body. In ten years or so, I'll die," he then left to the area where he first fought Kazuma; in way this is how their friendship and rivalry began. It calmed him, being in this place made him feel at peace.

'Ryuho… Ryuho… Ryuho… Ryuho…' a voice booming in his said, he looked around for the source, but couldn't find it,' Ryuho… Ryuho… Ryuho…' the voice became clearer each time and it started to scare him.

"That voice, it can't be… it can't be," tears started to come down his eyes, all of this started to make him think he was going," IT CAN'T BE," the voice he recognized it to was none other than…Scheris.

'Scheris, are you really alive? Or am I just going crazy from all the battle?' he thought as tears came down his face as he looked to the sky. He then noticed something strange; the sky was starting to crack like a mirror. Wiping the tears from his eyes to make sure it wasn't his eyes tricking him, the sky in his started to crack like glass. When one more crack happened, everything went silent and that's when all hell broke loose.

The sky broke and there in the broken glass stood the portal to the 'other side'. Great winds picked up, Ryuho trying his best not to be swept up in the current. He was about to go to his third stage, but it was too late as the winds picked him up and the portal swallowed him in, his body floating in it's depth, unconscious.

We are now back to the world of ninjas, where Kanami and Scheris are now in Rock Lee's room. They had no problem getting into the hospital, even though people gave them cold stares and muttering something along the lines of 'demon lovers' or something like that. They wondered what they meant, but they shrugged it off, they'll find out later sometime. Scheris wanted to keep her word and get to healing this Rock Lee as soon as possible.

Kanami was currently taking watch at the door after she had shut all the window visors, so that no one outside sees what happens," hurry up, I don't know how long we can stay in here and keep a secret about our Alters power at the same time."

"Yea, yea, keep your panties on sis," the sister gave her a good glare for a sec before she resumed her watch," you know just as much as I do that I hardly used my Alter and it hurts when I do use it."

"'Sigh' I know, just be careful okay," Kanami gave a concern looked to her blue haired sister.

"Don't worry, I will," she gave a warm smile to the concerned girl. Scheris then put he hands onto the bushy brow boy's chest and started to use her Alter," ETERNAL DEVOTE," the hand glowed and then sunk into the boys body. The pain she was going through was agonizing, considering the boy's injuries; this is to be expected.

In the portal to the other side, Ryuho's body begins to pulsate.

At the same time, Lee's body pulsates as well.

Slowly, but surely the pulsating of the two bodies begin to synchronize with each other. It's as if the two bodies, minds, and spirits are calling out to each other.

As soon as the injuries began healing, Scheris felt a powerful pull and pulled out her hands before it hit her. As soon as she did, the boy's body exploded in a silver light, blinding the two girls. As soon as the light died down, they both gasped, his body had changed.

His hair was no longer in a bowl cut, but it was now dropping down his face, in a sort of Dante style way. (Devil May Cry) His eyes were no longer bug eyed and were now more narrow, his eyebrows were no longer thick and now were nicely thin, his lips were no longer looked like a beak, but now was your normal type of lips. His build was the same, but his height had grown to Naruto's size.

His eye's started to flutter," uuh, what happened? Gai-sensei? Tenten? Neji? Are you guys there?" each question came out slowly and in a groggy voice,' what's going on? I feel different, what did they put in that stuff? I am never going to eat hospital food again.'

"Shhh," a voice came, telling him to be silent," you're alright Lee, you've just been healed, so your gonna need to rest," her face then came to his view. In an instant, memories upon memories were going through his head so fast. The images started to slow down and started to make sense, well enough sense, and then it came to him.

"Scheris," Lee said in a shocked and saddened voice. He now knew what happened, though hardly explainable, he somehow fused with this man called Ryuho and he fused with him, he was now one. All of each other's memories, powers, moves and beliefs, they were all intact as they fused together. But since he was in this world, he would still go by the name of Rock Lee, the gennin that will become the best tai-jutsu specialist, but now he also had another goal, defeat Naruto, the one who has Kazuma's power.

Taken back by the sound of the boys voice and how he knew her name was an equal shock," How do you know who I am? I never told you my name?"

He then sat himself up to better and saw another person he didn't expect to see," Kanami?" he said in same mixed voice as before,' What's going on her? How are those two still alive? It's been more than a hundred and fifty years since the both of them been alive,' he then pondered on it a bit,' of course, these two must be their reincarnations. If they had their Alter powers too, then it would explain some things, well the fusing part. Everything else is still a mystery, hmmm.' he was brought out of his thoughts as the blue haired girl started to talk.

"Hey, are you even listening? Anybody home?" Scheris asked while waving her hand in front of the 'former' bushy brow ninja.

Broke from his train of thought, he looked at the girl at first with sadness, confusion, and then realization. He looked straight at her and that made her get a shiver down her spine as he looked like that with…blood red eyes.

Softening his look as he saw he was getting her scared, he talked to with the politeness Lee would when he sees a beautiful woman, without the lovey dovey stuff though," oh, sorry, I just kinda dazed there. So, are you the one who healed me?" he gave her a big Lee smile.

She blushed a bit under the smile, something in her was telling her to give this man a kiss, but pushed back the urge," uh yea, umm, how are you feeling now?"

"Oh, I'm feeling great, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd might've been here for quite awhile," he then jumped off the bed and looked around the room for his clothes. When he saw them, he knew that he needed to get something new. Being fused not only gave him some good combat knowledge and memories, but it also gave him more sense if he didn't have it before,' sorry Gai-sensei, I need to differentiate myself, I don't want to do the whole 'Holy' thing again.'

As soon as he got them on, he turned to the two girls room," How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, the name is Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

'Hmm, something weird and he's avoiding my first questions. I guess we'll have to just go with the flow for now,' with that though done she gave her own smile," hello, my name is Scheris, no last name though. We're orphans."

He got a sad look on his face, but nodded and turned his face to the next girl," and my name is Kanami, it's nice to meet you Lee. Naruto must be a real good friend of yours if he wanted to heal you as fast possible."

He then looked right at her," Excuse me Kanami, but would you mind telling me what where Naruto has gone, I would like to…Thank him myself," Scheris felt something was off when he paused, but just shrugged it off, maybe he did want to thank him.

"He went on a research trip with an old man named Jiraiya," Kanami said with her bright smile.

"Oh," he looked down, defeated,' damn, that's not enough, I need to know where exactly he is, or at least what direction he went,' he then heard running in the hall. The two followed what he was doing and opened the door to see Sasuke running as if his life depended on it.

Lee felt something was going on and it involve Naruto, and that was all he needed to go and follow the last Uchiha, steathfully, because he felt that his sensei was also tailing the avenger. The girls could do nothing to stop him and looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

'Just you wait Naruto, when we meet again, we'll find out who's truly stronger. And I will try and find out why you have Kazuma's powers one way, or another,' Lee thought to himself as he kept a good distance from both Sasuke and Gai.

Back with Naruto and Jiraiya, the two rest up near a temple," hey pervert hermit, just what kind of student was the Fourth Hokage anyway?" that was the one question Naruto had bugging him at the moment.

"Well, it wouldn't be an overstatement to say he became strong thanks to my tutelage and since you're going to be receive my teachings, you're super lucky," the white haired Sannin said with pride in his voice.

"Uh-huh," the former blond felt a little skeptical about what he said.

"What, don't believe me? A good teacher raises a good apprentice, that's common sense," the old man said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

Naruto asks out of pure curiosity," so, who taught you to be so good then?"

"Me?" he then proudly says his answer," by the Third Hokage, of course."

"What? When? When you were a kid or something?" he only got a nod from the old man, by his looks, he expected the former blond to do something stupid. But he didn't see anything happen, so let out a disappointed sigh when nothing did," so what did you have to do for your gennin exams?"

"Hmm, since Kakashi taught you stuff, you went through the bell training, right?" the boy then nodded his answer, remembering that little incident made his butt hurt a little bit, seeing as how his sensei poked him real hard in the ass.

"'Sigh' I was the one tied to the log," the former blond had a sad look on his face at that time.

"What? You too?" that surprised the old man, if only a little considering how is student acted, well used to anyway.

Naruto looked at him with a confused look on his face," you too? What do you mean by 'you too'?"

Quickly catching himself, the old man tries to change the subject as quickly as possible," ah, forget it. Come on, we have a ways to go," he remembered how he too was tied to the tree pole, albeit a little different.

"Alright, if you don't want to say anything about, I'm not complaining. So yea, let's go," they both head of to their destination, in search of the woman who Jiraiya knows as Tsunade.

When they arrive in a lodging town, they see that there are many things happening, many strange event to be exact," this town sure is strange."

They both then proceed to a hotel which Jiraiya pays a room for them both," hey, Naruto," the former blond then looks at him," this is where we'll be staying for the day."

"Huh? Why? We can still keep going and find this woman your searching for sooner," the boy said in a complaining voice.

"An apprentice must follow his teacher's orders," the old pervert quickly replied.

"I just want to learn that technique quick and be done with it," the old man was starting to piss Naruto off.

"And that is what makes you my apprentice," Jiraiya bending his head down to the boy, considering his own height," hm?" he then notices something walking out in front of the entrance of the hotel.

What it was, was one sexy ass woman with a small one-piece blue dress. Jiraiya was at a loss, his pervert senses going out of whack and just wanting to do naughty things with this woman as she looked at him and winked.

"Hey, Naruto," the boy looked right at the old pervert, the old man then handed him the key and left in a dash. Yelling back as he went off," go to the room, mold some chakra, train, and go to sleep," and with that he was gone, leaving a steaming Alter user behind.

"DAMMIT OLD MAN, 'sigh' mind as well get some rest and then go somewhere to train on my Alter afterwards," he then headed up the stairs and searched for the room. He found the room with no problem and put his backpack down in the room and plopped himself on the bed for a bit.

After a long hour or two of playing poker with three clones he made, he decided it was time to go out and train his Alter, but someone then knocked on the door of the room,' hmm, I don't think it's the old man, the energy signature is different. 'Shrug' mind as well see who it is,' he then got up to see who was at the door.

'Hmm, Sasuke? Wait, he's not 'that' big, but he has the Sharingan in his eyes, so who could this guy…' he then thought back to what the avenger said to him when Haku had put him a death like state, that he wanted to kill his brother,' this guy must be his brother, the one that Sasuke is seeking revenge against.'

"What do you want?" the former blond said in a cold voice.

At first, Itachi wasn't sure this was the boy they were looking for, considering his height, hair color, clothing, but he went and looked a the key detail quickly and knew this was their intended target.

"Well, I guess this is look of him is to be expected from the boy who hold the nine tails within him," Kisame then makes himself known by appearing from the side of the door. Naruto then puts this guy under the name of 'shark face', incase he wanted to just piss him off or anything else later.

'How do they know about Kazuma? Well not him exactly, but how do they know I even have him?' this started to get Naruto on edge as the two just stand looking at him like he was their prey.

"Naruto, you're coming with us," the Sharingan heir says in a calm, monotone command," let's go outside."

Then a grin appeared on the new Alter users face,' I can tell these guys ain't chumps, fighting them might help me evolve my first stage even further,' the then starts to step out in the hall of the hotel.

"Hmm, Itachi, it would be quite annoying if he moved around, perhaps we should cut off one or both of his legs," the shark man said with a sadistic grin on his face.

'Like hell you will,' the former blond was just standing, but he was ready to go into action at a moments notice.

The cool-headed Uchiha stood there, contemplating his answer to his partner, but he just stood there silent. Taking as it as a yes, the shark man steps toward the boy," then I shall do it."

'That's right shark face just keep getting closer, and when you do, I'll power up and use my 'Dragon's Fang Impact' on you with enough power to turn your insides into shreds,' Naruto stood their, acting like he was afraid of what's to come, the blue skinned man didn't know what was going to come.

But Itachi finally spoke," it's been a long time…Sasuke," and low and behold, the avenger stands at the end of the hall.

Like his brother, he gave a silent pause before spoke just two word, with malice and hatred in them," Itachi Uchiha," he says slowly.

'I knew it; this is his brother, Itachi Uchiha. The man whole killed his whole clan and spared only Sasuke,' this made his suspicions confirmed as they continued to talk.

Kisame looks back on the young Uchiha with his shark like grin," oh, the Sharingan and he looks very similar to you Itachi. Who is the kid, huh?"

"My little brother," the older Uchiha simply replies.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed…by you," now Naruto knew his sources were correct when he overheard Kakashi talking about the incident awhile back. (Not going to flash back on that)

"Itachi Uchiha," the young Uchiha says with more hate and anger," I'm going to kill you."

The older Uchiha simply turned to his little brother with his eyes closed, which Sasuke mimicked. They stood like that for a second before they both opened their eyelids to reveal their Sharingans, although Sasuke's wasn't perfected yet.

"Like you said," the air around the avenger started to lift his hair a bit," I hated you, detested you, and just to kill you, I've…" he then starts to charge up his new technique he got from his sensei, the Chidori," I've survived," he then charges in to kill his brother with the assassination technique he learned," I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

But Itachi just stood there, waiting for the boy to get close enough. He then simply caught the technique, sending the attack away from him, while also making a hole through the apartment Naruto was in.

'Okay, I am not paying for that,' the former blond said as he looked at the damage done by the Chidori. He then looked back at his rival and sees that he can't get out of the older Uchiha's grip. He sees him tighten that grip and Sasuke wincing at the pain being felt by the pressure of it,' gotta do something,' Naruto then charges up his chakra to do his Shadow Clone jutsu.

Kisame see this and takes his opportunity to use his sword special ability. During this, Sasuke tried to get free, but Itachi snapped his wrist, thus making the young Uchiha cry out in pain. Just as Naruto saw this, he was about to use his energy to summon his clones, but Kisame simply slashed down with his wrapped sword and all of the chakra the former blond built up was gone.

"Surprised brat, my Samehada can shave…and devour chakra," the shark man said with pride in his voice as he explained his swords abilities," you know, it would be annoying if he used one of his petty jutsus…perhaps I should cut off an arm as well, before I take out the legs."

"Heh, like I'll let you," the former blond said in a cocky voice as he powers up his alter," Chakra is not the only power a human has shark face," this surprised the two as he darkens in colors and that the contents of the rubble from the blast of the Chidori explode out of existence.

"Huh? Impossible, well no matter, I'll take that arm, NOW," he took his wrapped sword over his head; trying to stop the boy from doing anything they don't know. He then brought his sword down on the boy only to hit something orange in color, he then sees that it looks like a gauntlet with a blade attached to it.

"Heh, like it? This is the power I gained from 'friend'," he say the word in emphasis to make them catch his meaning, which by the look of the shark mans face, he does. But the older Uchiha only raised an eyebrow," I gave the arm a name, it's name is 'Grand Breaker', and the blade you see on it is my 'Zanuff blade'. Now are we just gonna stand here all day, or are we going to fight?" he said with a cocky grin.

But the two were interrupted as a new competitor stepped in," so what took ya, you old pervert?" Naruto asks with a lazy tone, as the person reveal so to be Jiraiya

Completely ignoring his student, the old man does his thing in front of the two criminals," Jiraiya the man does not allow women to simply seduce him with their beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your beauty," insert many pose shots of him from different side.

They all just stare at the stupidity of the old man,' you have got to be kidding me, even I could come up with something better than that,' Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes at his stupid sensei.

"You know that little speech of yours is down right stupid, right? You got excited from a simple wink from the woman. I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, you perverted hermit," the new Alter user said as he was trying to fend off the blade on his Alter arm,' man, this guy has some power. Now I know I'm not up to his level, 'sigh' oh well. At least that pervert is here, I can just let him take care of them…for now.'

"Come on, now. Don't call me that in front of people," Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head while holding the woman that he went off with on his shoulder.

"Shut it," the former blond said in a serious tone," more importantly now, would mind getting these guys off Sasuke and me here? I know you can tell these guys aren't just some chumps."

'Hmm, good he know when to retreat when necessary, he also know how to gauge opponents and be sure to hold out long enough for reinforcement, all the while he had a cool head. Maybe once I get Tsunade to come back, I can give the information about his skill and have him promoted to chunnin like that Nara kid,' Jiraiya thought as he felt proud to have student like the Fourth Hokage once again," sure thing brat."

"Hehehe, so this is the great Jiraiya, who was praised as one of the legendary Sannin, huh?" the shark face got back his grin once he got over the shock of this new development of the kids arm," even if you an extreme lover of women, I knew that we couldn't hold you off that easily."

'Hmm, so they knew who he was all along? How long have these two been tailing us,' thought the former blond as he looked at his situation.

"Well that's not my true identity or whatnot…" but he was cut off as the sword-wielding maniac spoke.

"It seems like you have dispelled the gen-jutsu from that woman," Kisame not the least impressed by this old man.

Jiraiya then locked eyes with Itachi; they both paused for a few moments in silence. Jiraiya then place the woman on his shoulder against the wall," you're a disgrace to all men, using your eyes to hypnotize a woman to separate me from Naruto."

'I kinda already figured that out, but why is the question. Why go through the trouble of trying to separate us,' although he felt he already knew the answer to his question, he just didn't want to admit it.

"So you are after Naruto," now that Jiraiya confirmed it by saying this, Naruto still didn't know why they were after him specifically. But then it hit him.

'They're after Kazuma, but why? Surely they don't intend to free him and enslave him. If there is a way to free him, I'd do it in a blink of an eye, but not at the cost of him being controlled by someone,' the former blond was scared for his tenant. Kazuma, in way, became like a brother to him and he'd be damn if they take him away. With in the seal, Kazuma couldn't help but feel the same way.

"It's no wonder Kakashi knew of our plans," Itachi thought back to his battle in Konoha and how Kakashi revealed their plans to other jounins in the area," I see now. You were the source. It is an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto with us."

'So this group by the name of Akatsuki want me and Kazuma, this is not good, if their after someone like me then wouldn't that…' realization dawned upon him again,' Gaara, they're after him too I bet. I just hope he survives who he encounters, maybe once we get a Hokage back in our village, then I can make the recommendation to go and warn Gaara,' though in a way, he wasn't the only person Naruto was worrying about. The other person he was worrying about as well was the sand kunoichi, Temari.

Naruto then pushed off the blade with some of his Alter power and Kisame backed off a bit, they all stood there in silence until Jiraiya spoke," I will not hand Naruto over to you."

"We'll see about that," even though those words came out casually calm from Itachi, it voiced the old pervert to challenge them.

"Very well, I shall get rid of you both here and now," he stood up properly, accepting the little challenge from the Sharingan heir, but a voice, coming from our favorite avenger (he's still an ass though), trying to stop anyone from killing his brother.

"Don't interfere…" the young Uchiha painfully got back up to his feet,' no one is going to kill my brother except me, I'm an avenger and I will be the one to claim his life.' He then looked straight at his brother with hatred in his eye," the one who will kill him, will be me," he said as he announced his thoughts and vow to everyone present in the hall.

'Sasuke, you need to let that anger go, or it will consume, trust me, I've seen it with the memories I've seen through Kazuma's eyes,' Naruto thought back on when Kazuma showed him the fight between him and Mujo, how that creep went and betrayed, hated, and stole just for power

The older Uchiha, only turned his head slightly with his back turned the younger Uchiha," I have no interest in you right now."

That set off the avenger and snapped his wrist back into place, he then charged in with the fixed hand turned into a cocked back punch," SHUT UP."

Itachi simply side kicked the boy and sent him flying toward the end of the hall, having him crash into the wall at the end. Naruto was about to move in to help his friend up, but Sasuke wanted none of it and declined. He gets back up once again and repeats his vow one more time. He then charges once again, recklessly, and tries to punch the old Uchiha in the face, but is blocked and then countered by a backhand from him, and once again sent flying back to the same wall. Naruto was starting to get worried now for his friend, but if he interfered now, he would break the young Uchiha's honor and he didn't want to be the one to do that.

"I'm not through yet 'pant'…this is my battle," the avenger tries his best to get back the energy he had, but his body is too damaged to do so.

"Very well," Itachi then walked over to his little brother slowly, making each step seem like death is coming for him.

Jiraiya was about to stop him, but Kisame got in the way," you heard him; this is a battle between those two. Let's not interfere."

When Sasuke saw that his older brother was in front of him, just staring, it got him pissed off," BRING IT ON, YOU ASS," he then tried to tackle him, but the older Uchiha kneed him in the gut, stopping the avengers attack. From there, it was a plain beat down, pure and simple, and Sasuke did not like the pain he was feeling one bit.

Naruto was watching the whole thing go down, but he didn't want to use the power of his Alter. If he did, there would be needless destruction and lost lives, so the only thing he could do was watch, as his teammate gets beat down to an inch of his life. He then sees that Itachi pick up his younger brother and pin him to the wall and say something only he can hear. The next thing that happened was Sasuke screaming at the top of his lungs, he knew that Itachi had done some sort of gen-jutsu on him, seeing as how he just had him pinned.

"Being cruel, as usual. He used Tsukuyomi on his little brother," the shark man still had the grin on his face as he hears the cries of terror from the young Uchiha. Sasuke, after his last scream, falls unconscious under the Sharingan heir's hand.

"Stop it already. Haven't you had enough fun, you sick bastard," Naruto barely keeping his voice from yelling and has a lot of hatred in his tone. Deciding he's had enough, he charges in with his Alter fist cocked back, Kisame then follow the boy and tries to stop. This gives Jiraiya what he needs to do a specific jutsu and quickly goes through the hand seals.

When they stop for a moment to see what's going on, they see the walls, ceilings, and floor turn into something that look like some creatures innards," what the hell is this?" the former blond asks himself.

"'Ninja Art: Frog Mouth Trap'," Sasuke is then pulled in and stuck onto the wall, while Kisame's feet are getting trapped into the floor," your out of luck, Kisame, Itachi. You're inside my stomach now. I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's Inn. You two are wanted criminals anyway, so I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog."

The two Akatsuki members see that they are at disadvantage and Naruto felt disgusted with walking around in something like this.

"Hey, Naruto, Stay still," the former blond then turns his head to Jiraiya," Don't worry, this is my technique."

"Kisame, come," the Sharingan heir commanded the shark man, who struggle to get out of the flesh like bindings, once he does, he runs with Itachi to escape the fleshy prison.

"It's useless, no one has ever escaped this before," as they run, Jiraiya pushes down on the flesh and the walls begin to close in on the two who are running. Once they leave his sight, an explosion occurs seconds later after he had the walls close in on them. The perverted hermit then runs to see what happened, followed closely by Naruto.

"Tsk, they got away," the former blond then goes to the hole that has remnants of black flames. He just looks at them with confusion, knowing that if he touch the flame, even get too close to it, something bad will happen," well, let's see how Sasuke is."

He seals the black flames first, before he releases the nasty jutsu he has on. The body of the young Uchiha falls out of the fleshy wall and Naruto catches him while Jiraiya dispels the jutsu,' damn, he's out of it. It's like he has no soul now, whatever it was he saw, it really traumatized him.'

Out of nowhere, a kunai came flying in and hit the other end of the wall, opposite of the hole. Naruto then hears a familiar voice," DYNAMIC ENTRY," it turns out to be none other than Mito Gai who just now, gave a good jump kick to Jiraiya. After he had done the kick, he soon realizes he kicked the wrong guy.

To say the least, Jiraiya was really twitching in the face at the green clad ninja," oh, uh, well, um…I'm sorry I hit you; I was in a hurry and forgot my mirror, hahahahaha. I was used my forehead protector as a mirror, but it was blurry, and I mistook your rugged face as that of an enemy and I let my burning youthful spirit take over, and I carelessly…I'M SORRY," now Jiraiyas face show pure anger.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" he was really pissed to say the least by the unexpected attacker, know as Gai.

"I'm not good with words, hahahaha," the bushy brow jounin said nervously.

"'Sigh' forget about it for now, take Sasuke to a medical squad now," Gai gives a 'yes, sir' to him," his arm and ribs are broken. Also, he took a psychological attack from a dou-jutsu and was knock unconscious," he saw that Gai had a grim face on.

"Hey, old pervert, is he gonna be okay?" he was now getting really worried about his rival.

"It looks like he has taken heavy psychological damage," Jiraiya said in a serious tone; Naruto looks back at the avenger and feels worthless not being able to help him at all during the fight.

"Damn it, what the hell…what did that bastard to do Sasuke, perverted hermit?" he clenched his fists in anger," we've got a new plan. I was unable to fight back there because of my power, but I'm going to find those jerks and kill them this time. They want me right?! Then I'll go to them."

"Heh, even if you go to them right now, you'll only get yourself killed. Their level and yours are too different," the former blond knew he was right, but it just made him mad that he couldn't do anything," I barely got them away from you back there."

''Sigh' I know he's right, even if I go to my second stage, that Itachi might still be too much for me,' he then resolves himself back,' that's it, I will master all the powers of my Alter and get more power,' the then looks straight into the old perverts eyes," you're right, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna crawl in a corner and wait for them to get me."

"That's all I ask, we just need to get you stronger," he then turns his head to the young Uchiha," I'm sorry Gai, I thought I took his feelings into consideration, but I should've help him earlier."

"Kakashi was affected by the same jutsu, and he's unconscious now. We don't know when he'll regain consciousness…" he still had the grim face he had on before.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" he couldn't believe he sensei was in the same condition.

There was a long silence and Gai started to think upon his favorite student, Lee," when a student is injured, from the bottom of my heart, I wish that she, the medical specialist, was here," little did he know of Lee's condition now, and that he's watching them from afar, out of their scope of sight.

"That's why we're going to look for her," that surprised the both of them.

"Wait, are you…are you talking about," Jiraiya then got a big smirk on his injured face.

"Yes, I'm talking about 'her'. A Sannin like me, the healing specialist and slug tamer, the woman with the word "gamble" on her back, Tsunade," Gai's face was priceless at that moment.

Off in the distance, Lee is watching the two go their separate ways, off in search of Tsunade," soon Naruto, we shall see which one of our new Alters is more powerful. Besides, I got nothing else to do in this world," with a bit of a chuckle, he quietly follows from a distance, waiting for his opportunity to fight.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** well that the end of this chapter, so review on this later. I hope you guys don't mind I made Lee like Ryuho, I'll keep some of Lee's quirky personalities behind, anyway the reason I picked him to fuse with Ryuho is because in a way they're alike. Like their stances, the way him and Naruto met was like Ryuho and Kazuma met, and that their strong beliefs in doing the right thing, so those are the basic reasons I picked him to fuse with Ryuho. With all that said and done, see ya guyz.

ShadowDragonGX


	5. LEE’S ARRIVAL AND GIRL TROUBLES

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or S-Cry-Ed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Alright guyz, time to find out who will hook up with Naruto, oh and as many of you wanted, I'll change the number of girls he'll have to three.

Tenten: 11

Temari: 22

Hinata: 34

Sakura: 9

Ino: 5

Scheris: 4

Kanami: 12

Harem: 36

Well, it looks like the Harem wins, (like you guyz didn't see that coming, --') and the top three girls he'll hook up with are Hinata coming in first place, Temari in second, and Kanami taking the third. Now that is done, let's get this show on the road.

LEE'S ARRIVAL AND GIRL TROUBLES

While Lee was tracking Naruto from a distance, while also the former blond and his perverted sensei are looking for Tsunade. We turn our gaze from the group back to Konoha with a meeting concerning a certain known Alter user.

"You do you all think, surely this means the Kyuubi is breaking the seal placed on him," one the council members said.

"Indeed, and the fact he's in favor of the Sannin, we have to go about this in a legal way. If we try to assassinate the boy, surely they won't get within an inch of killing him before Jiraiya stops them," said another council member.

"But what if the seal is holding and we're just being too cautious," all the council member gave a dirty look to the one who spoke before he continued," it's not that I have any love for the demon, its that if we choose to kill him now without a Hokage, for us to manipulate, we'll surely cut down the power we have now," he said calmly without the hint hesitation.

They all got thoughtful looks on their faces, the one who spoke, name Jigmar (heh, another surprise) was only lying to them. He felt no hatred for the boy and it seemed that he was the only one that held him in high respects and seeing his Alter come out, he made a decision to train the boy himself in secret in order for him to grow in power and help the village whenever he can, and to also find out when he acquired Alter power' I just hope this won't backfire on me.'

"Very well, we shall postpone our judgment on the matter," the one who called the meeting then slammed a judge hammer (I don't know what those are called)," meeting adjourned," they all sat up and left while Jigmar only let out a sigh of relief.

On the outskirts of Konoha, two figure make their way to the gate, the guards then got into defensive positions," HALT, state your name and business here in the village."

The woman of the group stepped up in compliance," my name is Temari of the sand, I am here on our own requests to help the village for what our country has done."

The male went next," and I am Kankuro of the sand, same business as my sister Temari."

The two guards to a sec to think of whether to let them in or not," hmm, you may pass, but if we hear that you have done any misdeeds, we will not give you the chance the run before we kill you," said one of the guards as he let them in.

Once they were and earshot away from the guards, Temari then let a out a sigh of relief," whoa, those guys really had me on edge."

The brother clearly annoyed for some reason spoke," yea, well I don't want to be here to be here any long myself, so hurry up, get this Naruto guy, hook up, and marry or whatever, I just want to go back home."

The whole stream of complaints that came from him made her blush beet red and proceeded to give a good punch to her brother's head. After leaving her brother in the crater she created, she stomped off in search of the new Alter user,' Naruto, where are you? I want to thank you myself for saving my brother,' she then thought back a bit,' heh, I'm glad Gaara let me go to meet him, though it could have been better if Kankuro wasn't here. Oh well, I guess the new 'Kazekage' wants to make sure he sister is watched over by someone at least.' (Just so you know, I made it that the 'sand' is in the same situation as the 'leaf' and they can only spare a few people)

Now we see the Hyuuga heiress walking to Naruto's apartment, she had resolved herself to go and tell him once and for all how she feels about him,' okay Hinata, you can do this. All you have to do is say those three simple words and just maybe we'll hit it off good,' she then hung her head,' uuhh, but those simple words are just so hard to say when I see him, I really do love him so. Why does life have to be so hard on situations like this,' though she didn't know it, she was speaking the truth for two more girls.

Once Hinata gets to the door of her crush, she hesitantly brings up her hand to the door to knock. Once again, she hesitates to knock, but when she steeled her resolve to knock and proceed, the door flung open. This had brought Hinata's hand that was clenched into to a backhand fist, be brought down on the brown haired Alter user.

"Oww," the girl clutches her head from the sudden backhand on her head.

"Oh my," Hinata says in shock of what she had done. (Hehe, don't tell me you don't recognized the 'oh my', if not, watch Ranma ½) The pale eyed girl then goes over to the girl," I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were…" she then caught herself,' wait, what is a girl doing in Naruto's apartment, this better not mean what I think it means,' the Hyuuga said coldly in her head.

"Oh it's alright, I should of seen it coming," she says with a greeting smile, she then notices the cold glare from the girl," umm, is there something wrong?" Kanami wasn't going to put with this girls glare.

"What are you doing in Naruto's apartment, miss…?" the pale-eyed girl said with a calm voice, but one laced with venom.

"Kanami, and the reason I'm in his apartment is because I'm taking care of it for him," before the Hinata could say something, a blue haired girl came from behind Kanami while a blond haired kunoichi came into view from down the hall, who had a fan on her back.

"Hm? What's going on here," the two new girls say at the same time.

'WHAT?! There's another girl in his apartment, is he with both of them,' thought Hyuuga heiress getting angry while she had a calm face on the outside, not showing what emotion she had now, which grew when the other girl spoke.

"Huh? I was sure that the landlord of the place said this was Naruto's apartment. 'Sigh' I really want to thank him," Temari said with a disappointed voice, but when she says the last sentence, she had a small smile with an equally sized blush.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THEY'RE ALL HER FOR NARUTO, JUST WHAT IS GOING?! CHA," yup, it happened, Hinata had finally acquired 'Sakura Mind Syndrome' or SMS for better sayings. She was confused and mad at the same time, finally she had enough," just what the hell is going on here?!"

The three were taken back by the sudden question, but Temari being the tomboy she is, spoke," and who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?"

"I 'know' that my name is Hinata, and who are you?" yea she has finally come out of that shell of her, but who knows if she'll still act like this when Naruto is around.

"Well 'little' girl, my name is Temari, and I'm not liking that tone of yours," the sand kunoichi tapped her metal fan a bit to let her know what she might do.

"Will you two please calm down? I don't want this place messed up before Naruto comes back to his apartment," Scheris did not like where this was going and the whole incident with Lee had her going through more 'painful' flashback of her previous life.

The two stopped their glaring and turned it on the blued haired girl," and who are you?" they both said in unison, which made them look back at each other with electricity clashing in between them. (Hehe, the old electric glare, those are the moment I like, they're funny)

She sigh at the two antics," why don't you two come on in, we'll explain what we're doing in his apartment, but only if you tell 'us' what your doing here, okay?" she also noticed her sister discomfort the two being here. The two glaring girls thought for a moment about the deal, they hardly had anything to hide and they wanted to know what these two girls who seemed to be the same age as Naruto, except the blue haired one, she seemed a bit older.

"Okay," they said in unison again and gave a quick glare at each other before they went in. Scheris let out another sigh, this was going to be a long day, and she just knew it.

While the girls were exchanging words at Naruto's apartment in the morning, the said boy was sleeping. He started to thrash about in his bed that he was sleeping in; they had stopped in another town and were well on their search for the medical specialist, Tsunade. In his dream his started to go back upon his memories of the thugs he had killed to save Scheris and Kanami. Their faces as they split into diced pieces of flesh and him standing amongst them, blood all over him and the blade he had created. Their screams echoed into his head, it was pure torture to listen and watch the scene happen over and over again, until he had enough and woke up in the real world.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto looked to the side of his temporary bed and sees a genuinely worried Jiraiya kneeling next to him," you must have had some bad nightmare to be looking like that, and I guess it wasn't about all the ramen in the world disappearing," the

old pervert said in a serious tone, ending with a bit of sarcasm that wasn't needed.

But Naruto paid the sarcasm no mind," hey, old pervert," Jiraiya looked straight into the boys eyes," what…what was it like when you first had to kill someone?" the former blond said in a sad voice.

Jiraiya had caught the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice,' he must've had to kill someone at some point that I didn't see him. 'Sigh' this is not my thing but, I'll at least try,' the old coot then took a deep breath," well, to say the least, I couldn't look myself in the mirror for a month. But, if you're thinking along the lines that you're heartless killer, then don't," Naruto looked intently at the old man," we may be shinobi, but we don't have to like killing and we'll only do it if necessary, besides the only way it will truly become something evil is if you start to really enjoy it."

Even though it wasn't good enough speech, Naruto felt a bit more better," thank Jiraiya-sensei," he then started to get off the bed," well, before we head out, I'm gonna do some training. I'll be back in an hour," Jiraiya nodded to the boy, glad he was able to lift his students spirits at least bit.

After twenty-five minutes into his warm-up exercise for the day, he then felt an Alter signature near by. He then looked up as two figures come in fast with stomp kicks going directly for the boy. After Naruto was barely able to dodge the surprise attack, the dust cloud that was created from the force of the two figures stomp kicks served to shield their identities.

"You dodge quick, I guess that's to be expected, Naruto…my friend," one of the attackers voice was recognized right away, but when the dust could was quickly swept away to reveal him, he got equally shocked as he also saw the other attacker.

He was about to ask who he was, but was cut off by the tenant in the seal of the Fourth Hokage,**' It can't be, that's Zetsuei and that's…Ryuho?"** the former Alter user was a little confused

'So, that's Ryuho?' the former blond asked as he caught the tone of his voice.

'**No, it's not, but I do feel his presence within the boy,' **Kazuma took a moment to think, but while doing so he felt for the boys power and then it hit him who it really was**' Naruto, you're not going to believe, that's…'** but he was cut off by the boy himself.

"I see that you're confused as to who I am, but that's also to be expected. So let me introduce myself once again, just like when we met before chunnin exams," the next thing Naruto saw shocked him, the guy was going into bushy brows stance," my name is Rock Lee, former handsome devil of the leaf village, I now go by the alias of the 'Master of Zetsuei'," Lee announced proudly," and now my eternal rival, let us fight."

He was taken back at the speech and had no time to block the kick that came from the Alter puppet, as it sent him flying. Quickly regaining his senses, Naruto digs his Alter that he had out for this morning exercises, into the ground, having him spin a bit like a spin top. When he landed on the ground, he jumped off towards the two," YOU ASKED FOR IT LEE, SHOCKING FIRST BULLET," his charge then was quickened by Kazuma's original Alter technique.

But as the attack was about to hit Lee, Zetsuei got in the way of the attack and hit the purple ribbons that were acting as shield," you think that's going to keep up? Here goes, DRAGON'S FANG IMPACT," as the technique was done, the ribbons parted and left the Alter puppet to be punched in the face, thus making Lee feel it's pain.

"Hehe, very impressive my friend, but your not the only one whose come up with their own Alter techniques, ZETSUEI," the puppet complied and sped off towards the former blond. The said boy didn't notice it until it came right up to him and made him fly upwards as it kicked him with two rising kicks. (Think of Vergil's rising sun, on Devil May Cry 3) As he was lifted into the air, Lee appeared right in the boy's view, slightly more higher than Naruto is in the air," take this, STAR FALL," he then kicked straight towards the former blonds stomach as it looked like blue energy came from the kick and looked like it pierced the air around it.

After he the kick went into his stomach, Naruto was in some real pain, but he quickly sucked it up and took hold of his foot. Lee was surprised to what happened next as the former blond used the force of the kick and reversed it as they fell to the ground, with Naruto slamming the boy on the ground hard. The Alter puppet then kicked him off his master and got in front to protect him.

Naruto clawed his Alter into the ground and landed on his feet, crouched as he looked at his former bushy browed friend," how about we finish this up, alright Lee?" the former blond said with a cocky grin.

Lee, catching onto what his friend had in mind, smirked," sure, let's finish this Naruto."

They both stood there, motionless, waiting for the moment to strike. As if by some unknown signal, the two were charging at each other with their fists cocked back, aiming to punch each other in the face. When they got in range to punch each other, the next thing that happened was a surprise…they high five each other.

Naruto began to pat is friend on the shoulder," It's good to see you Lee, I'm glad you were able to recover from your injuries," he said with a cheerful tone.

"The same here my friend, I was wanting to thank you for having Scheris heal me, but when I heard you left before I could, well, I just had to give you the proper punishment for not being there to allow me to," the former bushy brow said with a smirk.

"Heh, well I had to go find this one woman, who turns out to be a Sannin, with the perverted hermit. When I found out she was a medical specialist, I had no choice but to go and get her if Scheris failed to heal you, and also, Sasuke needs healing from a jutsu his brother had cast on him," he started with his cheerful tone, but it soon tuned into a sad one. Deciding to change the subject, he looked toward his new guest," so, how come you look like that and why do 'you' have Zetsuei."

His Alter had long been gone as they started to talk," well it all started…" Lee then began to talk about what had happened to him and the new memories he has from the fusion. To say the least, Naruto was surprised again, Lee then asked his own question," Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you, why do 'you' have Kazuma's power?"

'Ah crap, what am I gonna tell him? Oh, this is bad, this is bad,' he began to panic, but the accidental demon lord was the one who broke it.

'**Calm down kid, just do what I say and place your hands on his head,'** Naruto was confused as to what he had in mind, but complied.

"Lee, just stand still for a moment," he then place his hand on top of Lee's head. Lee was confused what his friend had in mind, but then he felt a pull in his mind and felt he had blacked out.

"Uuh, where am I?" he shook his head and looked at the area around him and found that he was in some sewer system.

'**I see that you're awake,' **the former bushy brow turned his attention to the creature that was held behind a cage, with a tag saying 'seal'.

'**It's been awhile…Ryuho,'** then out of the boy's body, a ghostly appearance showing it self to be none other than Ryuho himself.

'It can't be…Kazuma, is that your?' the former Holy member asked as he walked slowly towards the cage and places his hand on the bars.

'**Yea, it is man, sorry we didn't have our annual fights. I guess I owe you twelve painful fights,'** the former Alter user said as he used his clawed paw to scratch the back of his head.

'Heh, you damn right you do, but…what happened to you?" the both started to talk about what had happened to the both of them, and what they had been doing for the last twelve years. All the while, Lee just stood there and took in the information that he heard from Kazuma.

When it was all done, Lee was brought back to the real world," whoa, that was a trip."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Naruto was a bit scared that his friend might turn to hate him when he found out he housed the nine tailed fox that was Kazuma.

"Well I'm going to," he then paused with a serious look on his face," go with you," he said in a cheerful tone with a smile.

He was surprised by his friend, he thought he would hate him like the villagers," huh? You don't care that I have Kazuma sealed inside me?"

"Not in the least, Ryuho and Kazuma go way back and you and I are comrades, I can never shun a fellow leaf ninja and good friend," Lee said in his nice guy pose.

Naruto got a thankful look on his face," thanks Lee, well I guess you can come since you came all the way out here. It wouldn't do for you to go back empty handed on the way back home, huh?" the former blond says with a fox like grin," well, come on. We gotta let the perverted hermit know you're coming along."

"Right," they both then went in search of the old man.

When they get to the hotel, and enter the room, Naruto sees the old man readjusting his pack, getting ready for the road," I see that you're done with your morning warm ups, well let's…" he then notices his students new companion," and whose this?" he cocked his head in confusion.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't recognized him like I did," he then pointed to his new traveling buddy," it's Gai's student, Rock Lee."

"Huh?!" he then looked straight at him," uhh, you're pulling my leg, right?"

Naruto and Lee sighed, they both then went over the event of the morning and what had happened to the former bushy brow ninja himself," so, can we have him travel with us? He came all this way and I don't feel like sending him back, plus we could train each other in the usage of our new Alters," Naruto trying to get his perverted sensei to accept his proposal.

Jiraiya then thought back on the situation, deciding it wouldn't hurt to have another and that it would be beneficial for them to train their Alters, he then decided he would take the boy," alright, but you'll have to pull your own weight around on the search Lee."

"YES SIR," the new travel buddy said in a mix of Lee and Ryuho in his voice. (As in how they act when they're ordered to do something)

"Alright then let's go," the three then left the hotel to go to the next town, in hopes they find Tsunade.

Quite a distance back from the three boys, three young women are in search of Naruto and one for Lee. The three consisted of Hinata, Kanami, and Temari; they all wanted to have their time with the former blond and were not going to let the other girl have some alone time with the boy they liked. The one looking for Lee was Scheris, the boy was on her mind for quite sometime and she resolved her self to talk to the young man and see why he's been on her mind and who he was exactly.

They went from town to town, showing Naruto's photo to strangers and asking them if they had seen him along with Lee, with description of his new look. Every time they got close, it seemed they were always one step behind the boys and were about to give up, but they resolved themselves to go to one more town. When they got some reliable information that they were head to another town, they hoped they would finally catch up to them.

When the three men had entered the city, Naruto was getting impatient; the old man said he would finally teach him the jutsu that he went along for on this trip. Lee was also getting impatient; he wanted to see this new jutsu and what it might do.

"Wow, it pretty busy here in this town," the former blond said as he looked at the crowded areas and stands.

"You know, playing is important too. Get some rest and then we can move onto the training," the boy looked right at him and nodded excitedly, he would do anything now to get this new jutsu," This festival is going to last awhile, so we're gonna stay here while it goes on. We're going to do our training here too."

Not trusting the old man, he hesitates to pull out his little frog wallet," alright, I guess we could at least take a bit of a breather. Come on Lee, let's have some fun," the both of them then went in the opposite direction of Jiraiya.

"Hmm, I wonder if he had any cash? Hmm, ah well, mind as well do some research," the old pervert then went off with a lecherous smile and giggle.

They walk for a bit, but then both their stomachs growl out for some goodies," hehehe, I guess we should fuel up, huh pal?" the crusher Alter user asked.

"I agree with you my friend, it would be in our best interest in acquiring something good to eat," the cutter Alter user said. (Hey, Kazuma's powers crush and Ryuho's cut, so they're good descriptions)

While the two boys are getting something to calm their wild beasts known as their, the four girls finally arrive in town," Do you think they're here this time? I mean we've been to at least four villages already," Kanami was really tired to say the least.

"Well then, just go back to Konoha and I'll take care of Naruto myself," the sand kunoichi say with a cocky voice and grin while she points her thumb to her chest.

"NO," both Hinata and Kanami voice at the same time, both not wanting to let Temari have her way with their crush, though Kanami can't figure when she started to feel this way,' I guess it was how he saved me and my sister…'pleasant sigh' he was my knight and shining armor at that moment,' thought Kanami with a dreamy look on her face.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the girl, she had a feeling where her thoughts were and she didn't like it,' 'sigh' I know Naruto wouldn't like me hating his friends like this and I don't want to hate them either, but they want him all to their selves, not that I don't want to either,' she then lets out another sigh,' I wonder if there's a way around this somehow. Well, no time to dwell on these thoughts, better get to finding you Naruto.'

"Well are we going to search the town or not," Scheris was getting impatient, if these girls wanted to find the boys, then they should not stand around like nothing is happening,' if we stay in this spot any longer, they may get away and then I won't be able to talk to Lee for a while. I just want to talk to him, is that too much to ask for?'

"Yes, let's be on our way," Hinata was having almost the same train of thought, but wanting to find the former blond to tell him the she loves him,' here I come Naruto,' they all then ran to the town and made way through it as a group.

Back with the two male Alter users, they receive their meals and head over to a park," heh, I wonder how everyone is doing back at Konoha."

"Hm? Now that you say that, I wonder too. Tenten, Neji, Gai-sensei," he chuckled at the thought of he'll his sensei will act when he sees his new appearance and powers, that's when it hit him," hey Naruto, I just thought of something," the former blond then looks at him," how are we going to explain to my team that I have the same powers as you, you know Alter power."

That made him freeze for a bit, he then thought of something. Then an idea hit him, though it might not work, it was worth a shot," how about we say that we found out that you're apart of my clan and that you have awakened it due to my awakened Kekkei Genkai, and that was the reason why you healed so fast."

Lee thought for a minute, it was sound plan and explanation to those who don't know about Alters, so it might just work. They'll just have to make sure the act seem real good," sound plan my friend; we'll go with it. Well now, let's go and get our sensei Naruto," they left as they had already eaten all of their food while they were talking, but left an intact meal for their perverted sensei.

"Hmm, where could that old pervert be?" it was getting annoying to try and find a man who can disappear at a moments notice. At this rated they wouldn't find him any time soon, another idea popped in his head,' man, I'm on a roll today.'

"Hey Lee," they cutter Alter user then turned his head, he saw that he had the same idea as he had, and so they started to user their Alter senses and search out for the old coot's power signature. But that didn't last a second when they heard the man they were searching for laugh.

They go in to a restaurant and find none other than Jiraiya, having his fill with some ladies,' I'm glad I didn't show him my frog wallet, I bet he would've jacked the whole thing by now by the looks of what he's eating now,' Naruto thought as his eyebrow was twitching.

"Hahahaha, I just love young gals," the old pervert then notices his student and new travel buddy, standing right in front of him," oh, Naruto, Lee, did you two already enjoy the festival?" Jiraiya then took a sip of some sake.

Now even Lee was glad he didn't show is Gai-sensei type wallet that opens at the mouth, to Jiraiya,' and he's supposed to be one of the Sannin? What has become of the people we have learned to be upright people from Konoha?'

Naruto had enough at this moment," what the hell do you think your doing, you old pervert?" the former blond then stomped his foot on the table," we don't have time to be doing this. We need to got find that old woman and get her back to see Sasuke."

Just about when the old man was about to reply, three thugs come into view at the entrance. When the women saw who it was, they left without saying a word. As soon as Naruto threw the contents of the table to get a hold of the old man, one of the pieces of food flung and hit one of the men's jackets.

"What the hell?! What the hell do you do think you're doing, fool?!" yelled out one of the thugs in the same mafia outfit as his companions, except the one who had a white jacket on, clearly the leader.

The former blond and his companions look toward who was yelling," you put a stain on Bro's brand-name suit, pay for it!" they then look at the tiny stain that was on it, hardly noticeable," get 100,000 ryou, now!"

"Huh? Are you serious, a piece of crap like that costs that much? Man, you must've been ripped off, hahahaha," Naruto felt that the suit made him look like some weirdo bad guy from a movie. Jiraiya had a smirk on his face while he was thinking the same thing and Lee just stood there with a smirk on his face, feeling the same way as the crusher Alter user.

"Stop that damn laughing, you think this is a game? You trying to pick a fight, huh? Heh, you shouldn't for your own sake, Bro here is a chunnin from the Hidden Village of the Rock and is the killer ninja who was feared as a legendary Yaminin" the thug said as he tried to scare the three ninjas; they all raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged off his tactics, the guy was nothing special.

"Legendary? Huh? I don't think I heard you?" Jiraiya said as he tried to look mighty himself.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WANT TO GET HURT!" the leader was clearly pissed off that they were not scared of him.

"Hey, Naruto," the former blond then turned his head to the old man," this is a good opportunity to show the jutsu I was talking about, the one that you'll be training for," the old man then held out his palm and a spinning sphere of blue light appeared in his hand," watch carefully."

The so called chunnin leader had enough and charged in recklessly, his fist cocked back to punch Jiraiya's face in," BASTARD," but right when he got in range, Jiraiya thrust the blue sphere into the man's chest. The man started to skid back, until he was lifted off the ground and sent sailing along with the two other thugs behind him. They all crashed outside of the restaurant, making the sound known from quite a distance.

The group of girls that were searching for the two male Alter users heard the sound and made haste to see what was happening, and hoping that they had finally found the two.

"Whoa, now that was pretty nice," although it wasn't as powerful as one of his shell bullets, he knew that it was a powerful jutsu,' maybe if I can use it, it'll be powered up even further if I have my Alter hand use it. Hmm, it's worth a shot once I learn how to do it.'

When a small empty ball flew at Jiraiya, he caught it and then had an idea. He then went outside to speak to the beaten thugs," I went easy on you three, but I have to say, you all are sure weak."

The man who was hit by the jutsu was starting to come around and took a better look at Jiraiya," Are you the legendary…"

"I'm sorry I broke your stand," the old man said to the owner of the broken stand.

The leader thug then pulled out a wallet from his jacket," take this for repairs," he said weakly.

"Thanks," he took it and handed the money in the wallet over to the owner," Hey, I'm going to take all the water balloons and all the regular ones too, is that okay with you?" the man only nodded, shocked as to what had happened.

Naruto looked at the man who was hit and took a good look at where he struck the man, but just as he was going to go with the old man to train on how to use the jutsu, three voices stopped him in his tracks.

"NARUTO," the three girl voices said at the same time, but when he was about to look back, all three owners of the voices tackled him.

"Ow, who the…" the former blond looked to see who the three were and was surprised by each of them," Hinata," she looked up at him and then had a blush," Kanami," she did the same as the Hyuuga heiress," Temari," but she did something else then the two, she gave a him a hug and pecked him on the cheek.

"HEY, GET OFF OF NARUTO," the two other girls said as they were trying to pry off the sand kunoichi's grip on the man. Naruto was shocked at the moment, but quickly gained back his senses and looked at the group as Temari finally let off her grip on him.

"What are you three doing here?" he then heard a cough and saw another person who shouldn't be there," Scheris, you too."

"WE CAME HERE TO FIND YOU NARUTO," the three said at the same time, and then glared at each other as lightning went in between their gazes.

"I'm just along for the ride you could say, so don't lump me in with these three," she then saw the boy who she had healed and the walked up to him," h-hello Lee, how a-are you?" she had a blush as she looked at the boy.

When Hinata and Temari heard who was also there, they looked who it was and gasped,' what the?! Now he looks different too! Oh well, he still doesn't compare to 'my Naruto',' the two thought at the sight of him, but Kanami didn't care as she saw how he looked and wasn't the least bit interested in, but was glad that her sister was.

"Oh, hi Scheris," he tried not to think of how she died to save Ryuho life,' but she's alive here and now, maybe…maybe I can have a chance to make up my mistake and be with her now, but I'll try to take it slow,' he then looked right at her," I'm fine thanks to your powers. You know we should develop your Alter so it doesn't cost you some pain," he then added in his head,' or die at the cost of saving me if I'm dead.'

"I-I would like that," she said as she looked at his eyes and blushed even more.

"Oookay, now back to my questions, why were you three looking for me," the three then blushed, but he had a pretty good idea why,' it could be, but that doesn't seem possible. I mean, how could all three of the like me?' oh how naïve our former blonde can be.

"Um, well I," Hinata trying her best to say her answer.

"I was going to um…" Kanami said as she had a blush and then put her hand on her face as she shook her head slowly left and right.

"I just wanted to thank you, in my own way," Temari whispered the last part as she fiddled with her index fingers a bit as she too had a blush.

"But all the same, we just wanted to see you again Naruto," Kanami said with a cheerful voice and smile.

"Oh, well you guys should have just said that," he then thought back on something," hey weren't you guys supposed to be at the village? And you too Temari, how did the sand village let you go, I know the 'sand' is suffering just as much as us."

"W-we kind of snuck p-past the guards at t-the gate," Hinata said as she scratched the back of her head.

"And I made a request to help the village, seeing as how we were the cause of the damage, if only partially," the sand kunoichi lied, just like to the gate guards.

"Okay that answers those question," he then let out a sigh,' looks like we just received more companions on this trip, if this group gets any bigger, then we're going to have to buy a caravan at this rate.'

"Hey, old pervert," Jiraiya's eyebrow twitches as he looks at his student," theses four are coming with us and I am not taking no for an answer," when he looked at the group, he noticed the two familiar and the two new ones, he then got lecherous thought for his research," but if I find that you have taken notes for you so called research or any peeping on these four, Jiraiya-sensei," the old man then froze at the sound of his name being called that, the situation just got serious, for him," I will not hesitate to do some…unpleasant things," the former blond said in a cold voice.

"Y-yea, sure Naruto; I won't take any notes, not even a letter," the old man said as he held up his hand and had a nervous smile,' damn, there goes my new material for my next book,' he settled down and spoke to Naruto," hey, come on, we're going to train."

"Alright, come on you guys," they all nodded their heads and followed. The girls were wondering what training he was going to do; he already seemed powerful enough as it is.

"N-Naruto, what are you going to t-train on?" the Hyuuga heiress said with less stutters than she had before,' I have to at least be able to talk to him if I'm going to tell him my feelings.'

'AND THEN HE'LL BE ALL MINE. CHA," he new inner Hinata said with unrivaled confidence.

"Oh, I'm training now on learning a new jutsu from the perverted hermit," he said cheerfully to the pale-eyed girl.

"Perverted hermit??" Temari and Hinata said at the same time as they cocked their heads in confusion.

"That old guy in front of us," Scheris answered in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh," they both said and narrowed their eyes at the old coot. They both made a mental note that if they find out he peeped a look at them, there would be hell to pay.

They group then walked up to the outskirts of town and stopped where it had a good view of the town itself from a cliff," finally, we're going to train. I am pumped up for this," the former blond was getting anxious to start training. The girls who were watching him were giggling at the boy's antics; he seemed so cute when he looked like that.

"Here, have this water balloon," the old man then tosses the balloon to him, Naruto gave a look that said 'what's this for' and Jiraiya answered the look," you watched the jutsu I used earlier carefully, right?" he got a nod as an answer," what kind of technique did it look like?"

Naruto thought back to when he used the jutsu on the wannabe ninja thug," hmm, I far as I saw, the attack rotates around, and when I saw the guy's chest, I suspect it also drills through the enemy as well, thus meaning you held back some power so as not to kill him."

Jiraiya felt proud the boy deduced that much at least," just incase, let me go over some things for you," his face then turned serious," with the tree climbing exercise, you accumulated and maintained a certain amount of chakra in a needed area. With the water walking exercise, you released a constant amount of chakra. You did these two previously, correct?" Naruto then nodded again.

"This time, for this water balloon exercise, you're going to create a flow with chakra. Simply put, a rotation," the former blond nodded in understanding.

"I'll tell you the details of this jutsu once you're able to complete the basics. First, you accumulate and maintain chakra in your hand like the tree climbing exercise. Next, you release a constant amount of chakra like in the water walking exercise. Finally, you push and rotate the water inside the water balloon. These are the things you must do in this exercise," the old man saw that he understood.

'Hmm, it seems a little similar to when I use the second stage of my Alter when I power it up. Only in a reverse, I guess,' after he got that idea, he started to apply the idea to his right hand. The balloon then started to shape into a deformed ball; it then popped.

"Oh-ho, well I see that you had an idea that worked for you already. Well than, I guess we'll go onto the second stage already," he then handed him a rubber ball, the former blond had confused look on his face," this time, you have to pop this type of balloon," he then took out his own and popped it with one hand.

"Whoa, that was sudden," he then looked at the rubber ball," alright, here goes," he then applied his chakra to the rubber ball, but something wasn't going right," huh? It should have popped by now," he then put more power into the ball, he then drew back his hand in pain, letting the ball bounce on the ground," what was that sudden pain," he then picked the ball back up.

"See this training will…" but he was interrupted by the boys next action.

"Nothing like a little pain will stop me from finishing this next step," he then started to pump in more chakra, not even caring the pain his arm is going through, which was a lot considering the scream he's yelling. The wind around the area started to pick up, the source was the rubber ball around his hand, and as he was concentrating on the ball, he pulled his hand down. At that moment, the ball exploded with the energy he was emitting, and had him fly in the other direction. The group who was watching, was worried about the former blond, but they saw that Jiraiya had stopped him from flying and put him up against a tree to rest.

"See, something like that won't, ow, damn hand hurts, not to mention my body. I guess I shouldn't have pumped in so much," he tried to stand up but he dropped down on one knee in immense pain, the girls rushed over to him. Jiraiya stood there shocked.

'This kid just finished the steps in such a short amount of time? I guess that's the result of having an Alter arm I guess,' he felt great pride in taking in this student," good job Naruto, you should feel proud."

"Huh? Why?" the former blond was clearly confused.

"That jutsu took the Fourth Hokage three years to create and master, I too had longer than a year to master the jutsu, so you're on well on your way onto quickly mastering this jutsu," Naruto got a shocked look on his face, he couldn't believe he master such a powerful jutsu.

"Are you serious?" he only got a nod from the old man, it took a long pause before he said his reaction," HELL YA, I'M THE BEST, OW," his cheer was quickly cut off by the pain in his right hand," okay, I think I'll lay off on using this hand for awhile. I just hope we don't get any trouble before we find the old woman."

"Yea, don't strain yourself Naruto," Temari said as she put his hand over his shoulder so he could save some, and to at least feel his warmth.

Quickly thinking of something, Hinata went over on the other side of Naruto and slung his arm over her," l-let m-me help you N-Naruto," her face was beet red, but when she looked at the sand kunoichi, she was met with a glare, only to send her own back.

Kanami couldn't stop them and couldn't help in any sort of way for the boy, but then she had an idea," please rest Naruto, when we get somewhere we can settle down for a bit, I'll cook you some ramen," she got a happy look from the boy and glares from the two women. (How does that saying go that women use, the only way to a man heart is to a mans stomach, is that it? Well I just wanted to apply so there)

Lee and Scheris could only shake they're heads at the four," 'sigh' I guess that's was Naruto gets for becoming a guy like that with the looks to boot, hehehe, almost like Sasuke," Lee was thinking how much pain he'll go through to avoid girls in Konoha.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short Lee, you got just as much looks as him," Scheris said, but once she caught what she just said, she went beet red at the face," not that I'm going for you or anything, I, I, I."

"Hahahaha, don't worry Scheris, I'm not so clueless as to myself for having the same problems. But thanks for the compliment," he then saw it was beginning to be dusk," I see that it's getting late," he then got an idea.

"So umm, Scheris," the blue haired girl looked at the boy, still having a pink blush on her cheeks," would you, uh, like to get, uh, bite to eat? If not, I understand," he asked nervously as he scratched the back of his while also having his own blush.

She was shocked by the question, she did kinda like him,' ah what the hell, he is cute and he didn't try to do anything perverted, not that I wouldn't mind if it was him,' her blush grew at the thought of him doing something like that," uh, sure Lee, I'd, uh, I'd love that."

"Really," he then got happy and had stars around,' yes, I have finally accomplished in getting a date. Gai-sensei, you'll be proud me,' he had his fist in front of face and his face was slightly up with a stream of tears going down.

She giggled at the reaction she got from him, she thought it was cute,' I would probably get sick if he was in his original form,' she then turned from her thoughts and spoke," yes really, I don't mind. Come on, let's catch up to the others, so we can tell them."

"Okay," he said once he was done with his little moment.

Once they reached the group who were heading into town and to a hotel they were going to crash for the night, the two told them what they would do. Kanami was happy that her sister finally got a date with someone, she knew her sister was hard to deal with and that she wouldn't let anyone near by her heart, so this made her real happy. Naruto, who was resting on a bed for a bit, gave his nice guy pose to Lee, he was glad his friend had found someone who at least go out with him, though his new looks might have to deal with it. The others gave them a happy nod.

While they two went out for the night, Naruto was left with three competing girls in his room. They were all trying to get close to him, but then one of the other would stop the other. He felt like a piece of meat on for sale.

Now with the two who were on a date, they were on their way to some events that were happening in the festival and find something to eat, they then stopped at a 'hit the can' booth. (You know, the one with the cans stacked up and you throw balls to knock them down)

"Hey, this looks like it'll be fun," Lee then looked at the blue haired girl," want to go first, I know I'd be cheating if I did it."

"Oh, and you think I'm bad at throwing, huh?" she playfully punched him on the shoulder," alright, I'll go."

"Hehehe, okay, then I'll pay. Wouldn't be much of a guy if I didn't pay for a beautiful girl," he then went up and paid for the amount of balls to throw.

"Here," he then gave one of them to her," go on and try it."

"Alright," she then threw it, only to miss, completely," darn it, I'll try the next one."

She tried three time and still no luck, she was about to throw the last one when Lee stopped her," hold on there, here let me help you."

He then went around behind her and pressed his body against her back and put his hand on her hand. He then put her into the correct throwing position, all the while Scheris was getting red in the face at the close contact she having with the former bushy brow,' this feels nice though, I wonder if he feels the same way,' she didn't attempt to stop him and liked the close contact.

"Alright, I'm going to help you with this throw, okay," he didn't see her face, but he saw her nod as an answer," okay, here we go," they both then drew back their hands and released the balls together, sending the ball flying dead center on the cans," yes, we did it," he said as he pumped his fist in the air.

She giggled at him,' oh, he can be so cut sometimes,' she thought for a moment.

Lee went up to the stand and went to get the prized he and Scheris won, the owner said to pick any of the prizes since they knocked down all the cans. He picked a big fluffy white tiger," here, for the healer of my wounds and heart," he handed the big tiger to the blue haired Alter user.

She got a big smile on her face at the prized she had gotten together with the boy," thank you Lee, but this tiger is yours too, so we can share if you want."

"Hahaha, I don't think a fluffy tiger would help in a ninja battle, so you keep it. It will please me if you do," the two then went to play at other stands and eat festival foods.

While all this was happening, Naruto wasn't having so much fun. The situation with the three girls was increasing. He had finally got over the pain shooting out in his right arm in completing the first two steps for the jutsu so quickly, but it still hurt like a bitch, so he tried to not used it for a while longer.

When the Lee and Scheris got back, he saw that they were indeed very happy,' at least someone had some fun, and I had three girls bickering left and right for no reasons what so ever.'

Both him and Lee talked about what him and Scheris had done. When they were done, they hit the sack, but Naruto could hardly sleep and so he went to the hotel's balcony area to get some fresh air. When he got there, he noted that someone else was there.

It turned out to be Hinata," well doesn't this situation seem familiar," he said under his breath," hey Hinata, what you doing out here."

"Oh, Naruto," she said as she quickly got back to her usual timid self, but her inner Hinata was saying something else,' YEA, HE'S HERE WITH ME AND NOT YOU OTHER TWO, SCORE. CHA."

"W-what are you d-doing here Naruto?" she asked as she fiddled with her index fingers.

"Just getting some fresh air," he then looked at the full moon that was out.

"It's a b-beautiful night isn't?" he then looked at her and saw she too was looking at the moon.

"Yeah, it sure is," he said as he gazed back at the moon. They both stood there in silence, until a few moments later, Naruto spoke up," you know, I never would have thought all this would happen, my powers, the training, and the when I would see you guys out here. I thought I would be out here for a long time, before I went back to see you guys, but you all surprised me by coming here."

"So, uh, how do feel about us all being here N-Naruto?" she wanted to at least know that much.

"It feels good to have you guys with us," he then paused for a bit," you know, it feels like the moon itself is calling to me, telling me to go further in my path."

"And I'm calling out to you as well Naruto," Hinata said in a low voice that Naruto didn't hear. He turned his head to her to ask what she said, but she just shook her head and smile. He understood she didn't want to speak it out loud, so he left it at that as they continue to gaze upon the moon together.

Two girls were hiding behind the corner, both not happy that this girl was having some alone time with the man they like,' looks like I'll have to step up my game,' both girls thought as they headed back to their rooms.

The next morning, the group had woken up, Naruto noticed the old man wasn't there," Hey, Lee," the cutter Alter user looked his friend," have you seen that pervert around? I don't see him here."

"Hm? Now that you mention, no, I haven't seen him since last night," he then thought for a moment to think where the old man was," hmm, I do remember that he was out late last night."

"Hmph, I bet he was out peeping on some girl or maybe getting drunk, or some other perverted thing?" the former blond said as he went to do his morning things, until the door opened for someone else to come in.

"You know, you could at least show some respect to your teacher, brat," the old man was the one who came in, but as soon as he said his annoyance, his face turned serious," I've found out where Tsunade is, so we're leaving now."

"Hmm, so where is the old lady and what about my training?" he wanted to know the answer to them both, now.

"Well, she's in a town called Tanzaku and as for the training," he then pulled out a balloon that had not been inflated, which he took care of by blowing air. He then tossed it over to the former blond," the first step was rotation, the second step was power, and finally the third step is this," after he said that, there was a long pause, but he still didn't do anything.

"'Grunt' are you going to show me or not? And what do you mean by 'this'?" the former blond was getting annoyed by the old man.

"Hehehe, it looks like I'm just holding the balloon in my hand, but if you must see, then I guess well see what's happening in the balloon with my left hand," he then sets his left hand next to the balloon in his right hand, and a sphere of blue chakra appears in his left hand.

'I see, the chakra's rotation is random and the speed it's going at is getting faster and faster, but at the same time, it is keeping its spherical shape. In way, it looks like…" but he was cut off by the old man who seemed to have read his mind.

"It looks like a typhoon, doesn't it?" the old pervert said as he guessed at his student's thoughts.

"Hmm, so that's what's happening in that balloon, I knew I felt some power emanating from it, but I scratched off as something else," the former blond trying to get his sensei to speak in detail of what this exercise entails.

"Yup, that is what's happening," he simply said.

'Hmm, to be able to have such control that the balloon doesn't even move while with that much energy going into it. It seems that there's more power than when I popped the rubber ball and the rotation is also incredibly fast, hmm this will take some time to master I suspect," he then looked up to his sensei to let him know to continue.

"Alright listen, in this third step, you must use one hundred percent of the ability you learned in the first two steps and retain it," he then pulled up his right hand with the balloon in his palm, with the power still going in it," in other words, you have to keep your chakra's rotation and power at the maximum, create a thin layer within the balloon, and create an image that you're compressing chakra inside that layer."

"I see, so this exercise is to keep that power of the rotation I learned in the two steps and pop the soft balloon, huh? Now I understand the exercises, they're meant as control exercises, so that the user can use the jutsu to it's fullest. For if the user didn't have any control, the power in it would just be wasted," Naruto then looked at the balloon in his hand intently.

"Sharp as always my boy, I'm proud to have taken you in as my student. If you can retain the small typhoon in your hand, the power will not disperse. The rotation will become faster, and the effect will become more concentrated, and its destructive power will become the ultimate. So that's how it is," he saw the boy nod in understanding.

"Let's get the others, I don't want to do the exercise and blow up the hotel in the process," the two men nodded and did just that. When they got the girls, they quickly go ready and went on the to Tanzaku.

While on the way, Naruto was desperately trying to retain the new jutsus form and was wasn't having good progress,' to be able to do this, I need all of my power, but I can't use too much or I lose control. 'Sigh' this will take awhile,' the former blond thought, when he put stopped for a minute, he was walking down the road with Temari hold his left arm, Hinata holding his right, and Kanami on top of his back. He was used to a lot of weight, so he really didn't notice her their until she wrapped her hands around his neck,' 'sigh' I know now they all like me, but I can't just pick one of them. I wouldn't be able to deal with them if I broke their hearts. 'Sigh' why does life have to be so hard?'

"Just so you all know, Tsunade is really short tempered," Jiraiya warning the group as they finally made it to Tanzaku.

"Well then we need to find miss Tsunade or we won't know if she might go somewhere else next," Lee saying his two cents to the conversation, everyone agreed to what he said just now also.

'Hmm, I wonder what kind of kunoichi this Tsunade is…if the old pervert is trying to find her, she must be something,' the all walk into Tanzaku and start their search, they all split up into three groups and tried to find her.

Naruto and Jiraiya was one group, though the old pervert seemed to want to check out the women more. The second group was Lee and Scheris, these two had no problem working together and saw it as a chance to get to know each other, but the third group was having a lot of trouble working together though. This group, as you have guessed it, was Hinata, Kanami, and Temari.

It took quite awhile, but the third group spotted her, but they saw she had a sort of pained look," alright, let's follow her and I'll send a messenger to the others," Temari then brought out her fan and opened it. She then bit her thumb and pressed it against the fan, after doing that she flung the fan and out came a summon that look like some weasel ninja, it then flew of to the other to inform them of group three's findings.

Group one was overlooking some destruction, trying to figure what exactly happened to the castle area, until they got the message and went off. Group two, caught a glimpse of Orichimaru and hid quickly, wondering why the old snake was in Tanzuka. After a long period of time of when they felt he was long gone, they got out of there hiding place and received the message from Temari's summon animal.

It took the groups until nightfall to get to group three," you sure she's in there?" Jiraiya asked,' but I really wouldn't put it past her, she is a kind of an alcoholic,' he thought as he looked at the nighttime bar.

"Yea, we are mister Jiraiya, we kept a good distance and made sure that she went in. She hasn't come out since," Kanami said as she looked at the bar herself.

"Okay, hey Naruto, let's you and me go in. Everyone else, stay here, we don't want too many people in there to just talk to her," the girls were about to protest, but stopped as they looked at the serious face on Jiraiya.

When they entered, they both looked around until they heard a yell from a certain blond haired woman," Jiraiya?"

"Well, well, Tsunade," the old man said with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as she came out of her state of being drunk from drinking too much sake.

Jiraiya simply walked over to the table she was at,' so this is old lady Tsunade?' Naruto thought, he then takes a look at her and notices her big bust,' is she really fifty?'

Once the two were seated, they all just sat there in silence, plates came in to feed the people at the table. Naruto didn't take a bite, not wanting to eat when his friend couldn't.

"What a day…seeing old acquaintances everywhere," the old lady said as she took a sip of some sake.

Jiraiya took a sip of his own and paused for a bit," Orichimaru," he said in a statement than a question," what happened?"

Naruto noticed she gave a warning glare to her female companion," nothing much, we just said hello," she then took out a stack of cards and started to shuffle them."

'This chick is the kunoichi who can cure any wound? I hope that's true, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei need to be healed,' the former blond thought as he tried to figure out this woman name Tsunade.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she laid the cards down after she was done shuffling.

Jiraiya then took the cards and as he shuffled them himself," I'll get straight to the point…Tsunade, the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage," as soon as he said that, Shizune and Naruto had shocked looks on their faces.

'Hmm, I should have seen this, but why so sudden? What exactly is going on here?' the former blond tried his best to figure out the situation as the two played cards while they discussed the matter.

"Have you heard what has happened to the Third Hokage?" the old man said with his poker face on.

"Orichimaru killed him, right?" the busty blond said, not really asking," I heard from him directly," she then notices the former blond," Jiraiya, whose the kid?"

"Hehehe, Naruto Uzumaki," she then got a little shocked look.

"Nice to meet ya, you old bat," her eyebrow twitched at the greeting.

Jiraiya then proceeded to play cards," I'll say it again; the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. So, what is you're reply?" he paused for sec before he asked the next question," will you accept the job?" she took a long time in thought, too long," what's your answer Tsunade?"

She looked up from her cards and threw them onto the table, throwing in her hand of cards," not possible…I refuse," she said with an edge to her voice. The answer shocked the rest, except Jiraiya who had a smile on his face for some reason.

"I remember that line," he said with cheer in his voice," I asked you to date me a long time ago. You said the same thing and turned me down."

"Just what the hell are you talking about, you perv? You said that we were going to take this person back to the village and have her heal Sasuke and Kakashi, right?! But you're asking her to become the Hokage, what the hell?! She even declined," the former blond was getting pissed at the moment, why was the old man acting like that and why would the woman not take the place of being Hokage.

"Calm down, she the only one suited to become the Fifth Hokage," he thought back on the time of the war," during the fierce war, she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are still unrivaled. Also, Tsunade is the First Hokage's granddaughter. Combined that with her abilities, and she is the most suited to becoming the Fifth Hokage. If she does becomes Hokage, she will have to go back to the village and there, she can heal the two you mentioned," she began to take her cards back at that moment," also, this is a decision made by Konoha's highest decision makers, the advisors. It's not something that a gennin should comment on."

Naruto then got a pissed of look on his face," Jiraiya," they both look at the old lady," your new apprentice seems to be ruder, stupider, and uglier than the previous one."

As if they had been listen, Hinata, Kanami and Temari come busting in through door and yell out at the same time," WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT NARUTO?!"

Tsunade was surprised by the outburst from these ladies,' I guess I should take back that comment on him being uglier, he rivals the Fourth Hokage's charms to have these ladies defending him.'

"Settle down girls," Jiraiya didn't want this situation go out of proportion. The girls humph at the old man and lady and took a stand around the boy they liked," well he looks he has no problems with the ladies as you can see, Tsunade," Naruto eyebrow twitches at the comment," although the Fourth Hokages capabilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history. He was talented with techniques, incredibly smart, and popular. In fact Tsunade, he has all of these qualities, with the short time I've been with him, I'm sure of it."

"But even with all of what the Fourth Hokage had, he still died. He threw his life away for the village," she deadpanned and continued," life isn't like money, only idiots bets his life so easily."

To say Naruto was mad is an understatement, he was beyond pissed,' an idiot?!' he was barely keeping is Alter power from flaring out.

The girls narrowed their eyes at the women,' she has no right to speak like that in front of Naruto, because of him, my brother is becoming a better person. He'd be a better Hokage then her any day,' Temari thought as the girls had almost the same train of thought going through their heads.

"My grandfather and the Second Hokage wished to end the war, but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that," she said with a little smirk.

"You've changed Tsunade," Jiraiya said, almost having sadness in his voice," I don't know what you've been thinking, but you put it in words."

She chuckled a bit," I'm in my fifties, even if I look like this, time changes people," she then looked at him with her face behind the cards," Sarutobi-sensei is the same. If an old man tries to act brave, of course he'll die," Jiraiya had a hard scowl, and Naruto, as well as the girls were having a hard time plowing this woman through the wall with their own respective attacks. She simply 'hmphed' them and went back tot the cards and saw her last one, she then let out a bit of a groan," the title of Hokage is a piece of crap, only an idiot becomes one."

Naruto couldn't take it and punched right at the old lady who used he finger to deflect up, when it hit the wall, a big hole was in it's place. She was surprised that a kid this age had that kind of strength," how dare you, anyone who mocks the Fourth Hokage, or the old man who I considered a grandfather, it won't matter to me what gender they are," he then punched his fist into his palm," they all deserve to have their ass kicked."

She then stepped up to the boy's eye level on the table," you've got some balls to say that to me, step outside," she said with a cocky grin which served to infuriated the former blond.

"Tsunade!" Shizune wanted to stop this, but her sensei would never listen to reason when she acts like this. Jiraiya took that moment to sigh; he had the same thought as well.

Everyone stepped out and the two stepped away from each other at a distance. The three girls went to tell Lee and Scheris about the situation, and waited for the fight to begin. On the three girl's minds was one thing,' KICK HER ASS NARUTO.'

"Even though I look like this, I was one of the Sannin. There's no need for me to get serious," the old lady said with a cocky tone, she then held out her index finger upward," one finger."

"One finger?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"One finger, I'll use this one finger to beat you," she then did a Lee and goaded for him to come with her hand out, telling him to come," come on, little boy."

"You'll regret those words, you old bat," and so he charged in, hoping to beat some sensed into this woman and to have her come back to Konoha and heal his team, one way or the other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **well that's the end of this chapter, hope you guyz like this one. I hope you guyz don't think that I made Naruto go through the Rasengan training to fast, I just didn't see the reason for him to go through that long of training, seeing as he has some experience, I at least held back bit though. And I hope I'm making the scenes with the girls good on how they're fighting over Naruto, eventually I'll have them just agree to be with him. But that maybe two or more chapter ahead, who knows. Oh and if you check my profile, I have a link as to what Lee and Naruto look like now. Well, with that said and done, see ya.

ShadowDragonGX


	6. THE NEW HOKAGE AND THE GIRLS DECISION

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or S-Cry-Ed

THE NEW HOKAGE AND THE GIRLS DECISION

Naruto was now closing in on the old woman,' first, let's see how she deals with a frontal assault. That way, I can get to know how skilled she is,' he then threw three shurikens at her, but she simply turned her head over and dodge them effortlessly. He then pulled out a kunai and aimed for her head, but she took the weapon by its ring and before he knew it, she was aiming straight for his head. Quickly thinking of something he focused the chakra to his feet and jumped out of the way of the attack, skidding to the same spot he was in before the fight started,' hmm, so that's how good, huh? Well it certainly looks like I'll have to use my Alter on her. May have to even use all my power, considering her skill.'

"HEY, BRAT," Tsunade yelled out to the boy," why do you care so much about the title of Hokage?"

"Unlike you, I'm going to take the title of Hokage myself," he then paused a bit and looked straight into the woman eyes, his own eyes burning with determination," Hokage…being Hokage is my dream," he proudly announce with a smirk.

The lady Sannin had a shocked look on her face and started to think back on something, which didn't go unnoticed by the former blond,' she vulnerable,' he then cocked back his right hand and started to pump chakra into it,' okay, time to use the jutsu I was training on, hopefully the training I have been doing has paid off,' the blue sphere of chakra then appeared on his hand.

When she felt the spike of chakra, she saw him running towards him with the jutsu the Fourth Hokage used," TAKE THIS," she heard him yell out.

As he was in range to use the jutsu, Tsunade slammed her finger into the ground and upon impact; she made a fissure of sorts and made Naruto disengage the jutsu. That let her have enough time to get in range of his forehead and flick him in the head, thus making him fly towards a wall. But before he could hit that wall, she saw he had a smirk on his face. Then the wall he was going to hit exploded out of existence and he went straight into the hole, while kicking up a dust cloud, to cover for the people from seeing if he's alright or not.

"Hehehe, your gonna have to better than grandma," Tsunade heard as he was getting out of the whole, but the dust cloud was still there, until it blew away and showing his new appearance," you didn't think that an attack like that would hurt me do you," and there he stood, with his Alter arm out.

"Jiraiya, what is this?" she was confused and mad at the same time.

"Hmm, I'm not going to say anything, but let's just say that it has to do with his little 'tenant'," the old pervert said as he leaned against a wall and had his arms crossed, all the while holding a smirk on his face.

"At least answer me this," he turned his head to the lady Sannin," are you the one who taught him the Rasengan?" she got a nod as an answer," only you and the Fourth Hokage can use that technique. Are you acting like a teacher and teaching him something he can't master? Don't give him any ideas!" Naruto harden his glare at that moment," That's why kid likes to daydream that he's going to be Hokage one day."

"WHO SAYS I'M DAYDREAMING, YOU IDIOTIC OLD HAG," she then turned her attention back to the former blond and saw the look in his eyes, they felt like they could make hell freeze over," I don't care what you say about me, but if you insult my dreams and think nothing of the consequences, then you're going pay. And besides, I bet I could complete it in three days, tops. Considering that I completed the first two steps on the same day," when she heard the last sentence, she had a shocked look.

But being the gambler she is, she heard the bet and took the chance on something," Well, well, now you said it boy. You know, a man never goes back on his word."

"Heh, like I ever go back on my word," he then powered down, seeing as how the fight seems to be done," because that's my nindo, my ninja way," all of his friends who heard this smiled, when he said that. He never gives up until he accomplishes it and that made them happy to have such a friend, or soon to be lover for the three girls.

"Then how about we make a bet," she saw he had a confused look and continued," I'll give you one week; if you can the master move within that time, I'll acknowledge that you can become the Hokage and," she then pointed to her necklace with a crystal that was around her neck," I'll even give you this."

"Tsunade!" Shizune then stepped up, surprised by her mentor at what she was doing," that's an important…" but she was caught off by the crusher Alter user.

"Heh, what use would I have for a piece of junk like that," to Naruto, it didn't look like much and he really didn't have a use for something worthless.

"Don't say such a thing Naruto," he then turned his head to his pervert sensei," That's a unique crystal which could buy about three mountains if you sold it and it used to belong to the First Hokage."

The former blond was surprised,' about three mountains? Are you serious? And it used to belong to the First Hokage? Hmm, maybe having that would have people acknowledge me as becoming the next Hokage, if after she's done with her term. But that's to say if she even comes back at all,' after being done with his thought, he turned his eyes back to the old lady," I see, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have it then," he said in a cocky voice.

"Okay, but if you can't master this move in a week and lose," she then got a wallet out, which turned out to bet his little frog wallet," then I'll take all of your money."

"Aw crap, that's my wallet," he then frantically looked high and low for his wallet in his pockets and everything else,' now I won't be able to pay for the girls if we go out to get something eat,' he then had a stream of tears going to down his eyes. He then saw her attendant go to her and talk to her, by the looks of it, she was not agreeing with this bet, which the old lady didn't care. They then left, leaving the group of people behind.

Hinata was the first to see if the former blond was alright," N-Naruto, are you okay?"

"Heh, never better," he said as he pumped his arm up.

"Yea, but are you sure you wanna take this bet, it seems kinda risky even though it's just you money," Kanami was worried that he might hurt himself if he went to far with this.

"Yea, I'm sure," he then turned his head to the sand kunoichi," aren't you going to say anything," he was sure that she too had something to say.

"Naw, I know you can beat her at her bet, so I'm not as worried as these two," she said with a smirk," but push don't yourself too far, okay?" Temari asked in a concerned voice.

"Will do," he then turned to the cutter Alter user," Hey Lee, I'm gonna need you on this training," the former bushy brow said as he went up to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We will make lady Tsunade regret making that bet, we can also train our Alters while we do the training," he got a confused look from the former blond," I still need to develop my Alter even though I have all the experience from Ryuho," Naruto then nodded in understanding.

"But first thing we need to do is find a hotel," they all nodded at what the Naruto," oh and perverted hermit," Jiraiya then looked at his student," you're going to pay for all of us," the old man then looked at him like he was crazy," look, I wouldn't say that in the first place of that old hag hadn't stole my frog wallet, so you'll have to deal with it," he then paused a bit," or else," the old pervert then hung his head in defeat.

When they all got their respective rooms (girls having their own while the boys had another) Naruto heard a knock at the door, who was the only one in the room,' hm? Who else besides the other would be knocking, I don't recognize the chakra signature,' thinking back on how Akatuski attacked, he pulled out a kunai from his back pouch," COMING," he called out so the person on the other side knows, but got surprised who it was," hey your that lady who was with that old hag. You're um, ummm," he tried to think who it was.

"Shizune and I'm sorry for such a late night visit. Naruto, I need to talk to you," seeing the concerned look on her face, he makes a gesture for her to do so," pleased don't get the wrong image of miss Tsunade, also I need to tell you about that necklace."

"Hm? What about it?" besides what he heard of the necklace, what else was there to know about it? The raven-haired woman then answered him.

"Before I tell you, let me explain about lady Tsunade," she paused a bit and then spoke," A long time ago, she wasn't like this. She was a kind person who loved her village, but she has changed…ever since that day," the former blond cocked his head in confusion," the day she last her dream, her love, and her hope…the only things that remains is that necklace, which is filled with many memories," her face turned sad at that moment," to lady Tsunade, that thing is as important as her life. It's not something she should use in a bet."

"Heh, like I care, she's the one who brought it up," he was wishing that she would just get to the point about the necklace.

"Also, that necklace isn't just a normal necklace that you can wear," her face then turned grim," it only accept lady Tsunade…if another person tries to wear that necklace, that person will," she closed her eyes and paused for awhile, she then opened her eyes and said," die."

She then told her what happened to the last two people who wore it, her lover and little brother, who had died. After that, there was long silence, but after the time, she continued," you understand now, don't you know Naruto? Ever since that day, lady Tsunade has lived in a state of confusion," after she said that, the former blond started to walk out, his front hair shadowing his eyes," Naruto?"

He turned his head to her slightly, only showing his left eye, a mix of anger and sadness in them," I'm going to train. If you see Lee, tell him I'll meet him at the outskirts," he said in a monotone voice.

The next morning we see the two Alter user training. Naruto has started to perfect the Rasengan, but it still doesn't have enough power to show that he has truly mastered and Lee is trying to get used to fighting with Zetsuei.

"My friend, we need to take a break," Naruto nodded and collapsed on his but, while at the same time Lee did the same thing," woooh, you only need three days at most to truly master the Rasengan, I see," the former blond smiled lazily and nodded," I just hope we can try to get lady Tsunade to come back with us to Konoha, we need her assistance as a healer for both Kakashi and Sasuke. While at the same time, we need her as the next Hokage."

"Yea, I know, but we can't really force her," he then tried to stand up, but it was kinda difficult considering the pain in his legs," we need her to change herself, or she won't be really fit to be Hokage. This training will hopefully open those clouded eyes."

Lee then smirked, he knew that when someone fights Naruto, their perspective on life changes, whether they see it or not," you're right Naruto, well," he then painfully got back up," we can't convince her if we're not truly not strong enough, now can we? ZETSUEI," and with that, their training lasted for about six days.

The girls at the hotel were getting worried about the two boys, they had stumbled upon them training, but they said they needed to be left alone and that they should stay in town and try to convince Tsunade to reconsider her choice of not becoming Hokage. So far, they have had no luck in swaying the old woman's decision. On the sixth day, they wanted to go and see if the two were alright, but as soon as they left out from the entrance of the hotel, they saw the two supporting each other with cut and bruises all over them.

"Hehehe, I finally mastered it and Lee got the hang of his Alter," the former blond said weakly with a foxy grin on his face which Lee had his own grin as well. After he had said that, they both collapsed on the floor. The girls then ran to them and checked hem over.

They all let out a sigh of relief, glad that the two weren't in serious condition. They just need a day of rest, or maybe two by the way they looks of it.

It only took Naruto to nighttime of the day to recover from him being exhausted," uuh, I feel like a giant ass frog has stomped on my head about ten times," in the summon animal dimension, Gamabunta sneezed.

"Good you're alright Naruto," he then turned his head to see not only the sand kunoichi who spoke, but Hinata and Kanami there worried as well," we were worried about you, don't ever do that to us again," Temari said with genuine concern.

"Hmph, sorry, I guess when I set my mind on something, I just can't stop until I accomplish it. Not even if it destroys my body in the process, heh, like Kazuma," he whispered the last part, not wanting the girls to hear what he said.

"Please don't say that Naruto," Hinata outburst her voice, shocking the former blond," I don't know what I'd do if I, no, we lost you," she started to have tears in her eyes," I don't how I would deal with it, I just don't," the other two who heard this, had sad looks on their face, showing that they agreed with her.

"Hinata," he said quietly, shocked at how she felt. After a brief moment of silence, he then spoke up," thank you for caring show much you guys, you don't know how happy that makes me feel," he saw they were confused, but still had sadness in their eye," let me explain, I've…I've hardly truly felt happy in my. The villagers always directed their hatred toward me for something that I am not."

"What do you mean?" Kanami asked, feeling even more sadness that the villager would do something like that, which wasn't his fault,' this may be the reason why when we got in the hospital, the people looked at us with hate and said some mean things. Is he telling us why?'

"In order for me to tell you why, I need to tell you Konoha's history," he then turned to the Hyuuga heiress," Hinata, what do you remember of the history lessons that were taught to us about the attack of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi."

She thought for a moment," that it was an evil demon able to cause relentless havoc, and the Fourth Hokage had killed it," she then cocked her head in confusion," but was does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

"It has everything to do with, seeing as how that history lesson was a lie, well except the part about it attacking Konoha," she confused even more, and opted to answer the unsaid question," don't you think it a bit suspicious that a powerful demon was killed by someone, even if they're as powerful as the Fourth Hokage? The Kyuubi was the most powerful demon known to us."

"Now that you say that," Hinata trailed off, not even caring that she is talking normally to her crush.

"No, no human can stop such power. The only thing the Fourth Hokage could do to stop such a power was to seal it into a container, but not just any container. He sealed it into a baby who had his umbilical cord just cut and can you take a gander who this baby was?" it then dawn on them who this baby was.

"Y-you mean…" Temari worried question trailed off,' so that's why he was able to relate to my brother so much,' she then started to tear up,' Naruto, you suffered just as much as my brother and you have done nothing to deserve it, just like my brother,' she then got determination in her eye,' that's it, I won't leave you not matter what and just like you, I'll keep that vow until the end.'

"Naruto," Hinata said weakly in her voice, ready to cry for him,' so that's why they have done so many mean things to you. When I would follow you around I would see the hate they had in their eyes when they saw you. The time they had stoned, stabbed, and even sometimes tortured you, I would always wonder why they would do such thing to a little boy who had done nothing to them except play an occasional prank, but even those didn't deserve such actions,' she then looked right at the former blond,' I will not let you feel that way again Naruto. And I keep my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way.'

"How horrible," Kanami she said as she tried to stop from crying herself,' how could a village do such a thing to a person like Naruto, who had done nothing but help protect them from danger and all other sorts of things, he even protects them by having the nine tail sealed in him. If anything, that village doesn't deserver such a hero,' she looked at Naruto,' I'll make sure you don't feel alone again Naruto, I swear it.'

"But you know what the funny thing is," he then saw a look on their face that said 'what' and answered their looks," before the chunnin exams, I met the fox that was sealed in me," their eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of place," oh don't worry, for all the things they said were true about the nine tails, the one twelve years ago."

"What you mean?" the sand kunoichi asked, clearly confused what he meant by that.

"Well, let's say that instead of the 'real' nine tails fox, I got someone else who took his role by, how can I say this?" he then cocked his head and had a finger on his chin, the girls thought it was cute how he looked like that," by accident."

"Accident?" Kanami asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, long story short, he's the reason I have my Alter and that he was tricked by the fox himself and that he's the demon lord himself now," at hearing this, they got shocked again," I'll tell you guys the story about this some other time, okay?" the all nodded their heads.

'So that's why his appearance changed at the start of the finals,' the sand kunoichi thought, which Hinata had as well.

'If that's true, does that mean…' Kanami was remembering her visions of the other person who had the same powers and looked like Naruto,' it has to, maybe when tells us the rest, I'll know for sure.'

"Naruto," the former blond then turned his head to the sand kunoichi," I know that you may not want me to, but," she then looked straight into his eyes," I'll stay with you as long as I can," he looked a bit shocked," I don't…I don't want someone like you to become like my brother," she then started to tear up, but she had a smile," I want to stay with you, the man I like so much and I wouldn't want it any other way."

He was about to protest about her staying with him, what if she got hurt he though, but then he was cut off by the next voice," I will too," he than looked towards," like Temari, I don't want you to feel that pain again and if being with you, even if it is just as friend, I will stand by you always, I give you my word. And I don't break those because that's my nindo, my ninja way too," she said with determination in her voice and eyes, while holding a very warm smile with little tears being drawn back in her eyes.

He was about to protest to her too, but once again, he was cut off. This time by the Alter user of the group," I will always be with you too," he then looked at her then," I don't want you to feel the pain of feeling alone, like me and my sister did when we were on our travels. I want to be with you and stand by you always, that is my decision and I'm sticking with it," she said with a cheerful voice and smile while also pushing back her tears.

He was shocked by all their speeches, he thought they wouldn't want to be with him after hearing that he housed the nine tailed fox, even though it really it isn't him. He then gave them all a very grateful smile while trying not to cry in happiness,' now I have people who will standby me not matter what. And here I complained about how hard life can be, while it just as rewarding,' he then spoke up to them," thanks you girls, you really have made me the happiest man there is in all of existence," he then yawned," man I'm tired, I think I'm going to hit the sack," he then laid down on his bed and quickly went to sleep.

They all smiled warmly at him, they all then went over and took position on his bed. Temari laid on his right side, Hinata took his right, while Kanami took her right,' maybe fighting over him won't do. Maybe we can have him…together. That wouldn't be so bad,' they all thought. They all decided to talk it over the next day, but now, they just wanted to sleep with the man they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. (NO, they ain't trying to do the bunny hop on each other)

While all of this was happening, Lee had awoken from being unconscious himself," uuuhh, did anyone get the name of that Alter that ran over me," he said as he set himself up against the wall that the bed was against.

"Shhhh," a voice hushed," you been out for at least the whole day, you shouldn't be up right now. You need to get more rest before your energy gets back to normal," he then saw that it was Scheris tending to him, as she patted his head with a wet rag to cool him down. He smiled at the blue haired woman, he was glad it was her that was tending to him.

"Hehe, doesn't this situation seem familiar," when he said that, she had look that she was thinking back. When she caught what he meant, she giggled at the moment," you know that giggle of yours is really cute," he said with a warm smile.

When he said that, she blushed," r-really?" she had her head down and was fiddling with her index finger, all the while having a smile on her face.

"Really," he then thought of something,' it's risky, but what do I have to lose, 'sigh' hopefully my 'burning youth' will help me through this. Well here goes,' he then took action by lifting her chin up by his hand and looked straight into her eyes," I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it and also," he then closed in on face, only inches away from her lips," you'll always be beautiful in my eyes," he whispered before he took her lips into his own lips.

She was shocked by the action and was about to push him off, but something stopped her. It somehow felt so right to her and so she deepened by pressing her body up against him. She felt his teeth biting her lower lip and it felt good to her, so she let out a moan in his mouth, making him continue in his action. The next thing he did that made it feel better is that he tried to force his tongue in, which she complied by opening her mouth and let it in. It felt good to be doing this; they felt they could forget the world around them at that moment.

When stopped at making out for at least ten to fifteen minutes, they both laid down on the bed, happy with the way they felt for each other at that moment. And without saying a word to each other, they fell asleep with each other, content in being each other's arms.

The next day, the two woke up, happy to be in the arms of the ones the liked. But the knew that they had business today; it was the day that they had to convince the old lady to come back to Konoha. When they got out of the beds with out trying to wake up the girls, they left the rooms at the same time. When they saw each other they nodded in agreeing in seeing the old lady together and not wait for Jiraiya.

Naruto was the one to knock on the door, when he didn't get answer, he knocked again but he still didn't get an answer. So deciding to open the door, the found out it was unlocked, seeing this they both got ready for anything that might happen. When they felt ready, they ran in to fend off any traps or enemies that were there, but what they saw was that some was knocked out on the floor. Lee went to check who it was and was shocked at who it was.

"Naruto, it's that lady that was with miss Tsunade," when Naruto went to see for himself, he saw it was the lady who had raven hair.

"Hey Shizune," he started to shake her, so she can wake up," come on, wake up."

"Huh?" she then started to wake from being unconscious, when she noticed she was knocked out, she began to panic," oh no, what time is it? No, what day of the week is it?!" this little outburst startle the two of them.

"It's Monday," Lee said simply, confused as to why she acted like this," what is going on miss Shizune?"

Naruto looked around and noted one thing," right now, I'm wondering where that old bat is. Shizune, do you know where she's at?" he wanted to find out where she was, fast. With the way things looked, it wasn't good.

She tried to get up, but then winced from the pain in her midsection. He then saw that she had a scowl, thinking about something bad from what he could tell, she then rushed for the window," Naruto, Lee, stay here," she then opened the window to jump out, but was stopped by a kunai," who…you're."

Naruto and Lee went up to the window and opened the other side," huh? Who is it?" what they both saw was Jiraiya seemingly tired, and angry by the looks of it.

"Wait, Shizune," he said weakly as he leaned against the wall of the hotel. Once they settle him down, Shizune started to check him to see what's wrong with him," damn that Tsunade, she put something in my sake. I can't even mold my chakra correctly and on top of that, my body is numb and I can't throw my kunais properly."

'If that's true, what would have done if that kunai hit her?' the former blond thought as he sweatdropped along with Shizune and Lee," you know that's not cool, and here you boast about being a great ninja and all. Let me guess, she tricked you with perverted trick huh?" he wondered how could someone be so careless.

"SHUT UP," the old man's face then turned serious," she's still a medical specialist, regardless of her current state. Only she can make a tasteless, odorless drug that works against ninjas…I didn't expect her to find an opportunity to poison me, even if I was slightly drunk."

Shizune left to get water for the drugged Sannin. After a minute or so, she came back and handed a glass full of water, he then drank the whole cup in one fitting," lord Jiraiya, how are you feeling?" she then poured more water into the glass.

"Better than I was at dawn," he then took another cup of water to the head," but then again, I've only recovered about 30 percent so far," he then snapped his head, as if sensing something," hey, Shizune," she then turned her head to him," you're going to tell me what you guys talked about with Orochimaru, now," he commanded with serious face and tone.

"Orochimaru?" Lee asked, clearly confused because he had seen the villain but did not know what he was doing in this town, but he now started to piece things together. After seeing his arms, why else would he be in a town that had one of best medical specialist?

The three of them could see the pained look on her face, she then hung her head while covering the pain in her eyes," I wanted to believe in miss Tsunade, so I couldn't say it before," she clutched her stomach, where she had been hit," but," she then stood up with out finishing what she was going to say," we're short on time, please follow me. I'll explain while we move," they nodded and followed where she was going.

While they were moving, they were briefed on what Tsunade. Apparently, she was struck a deal that if she heals Orochimaru's arms, her loved one would be resurrected. This served to anger them, but most notably the two Alter users,' damn that Orochimaru, if I see him, I'm going to shove a shell bullet up his ass," although not as graphic, Lee was thinking along those same lines.

"Once his arms are cured, he plans to renew his attack on Konoha," Shizune explained as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch. (how this woman is able to do that with high heels, I will never know -.-')

"We need to stop him now, or things may take a turn for the worst," Jiraiya said as he did the same.

"Damn fucking ass," Naruto said under his breath, trying not to let his anger control him.

When they got to their destination, they were met with destruction around the whole castle area, well where the castle used to be anyway," 'whistle' looks me on a bad day when I use my shell bullets," Naruto said as he looked at the destruction.

"Ooooh, what a mess the princess has made," as he too looked at the destruction, he then remembered all the times he got hit by her strength and shuddered at the encounter, he couldn't piss the right way for at least two days.

'Hmm, by the looks of it, she must have refused,' Lee then walked up to one of the craters and kneeled down," so where could lady Tsunade be?"

Naruto noticed something green at the corner of his eye and went over to see what it was. He then picked up a jacket with the kanji saying 'gamble' on it," hey isn't this her jacket?"

"Yes it is," he then handed Shizune the jacket, in which she kneeled down for the little piggy named Ton-ton and had it sniff for her scent," Ton-ton, which way?" the little piggy then did 'wee', probably meaning yes and raced off, the others then rushed off while following the pig.

They arrived to see someone ready to attack Tsunade and kill her, but Jiraiya threw a smoke bomb in between them, thus making the attacker back off.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya," the former blond then sees the snake bastard off in a distance with cocky smirk.

"Orochimaru, I see you eyes are looking crazy as usual," he said in his own cocky grin and voice.

Naruto and Lee take a good look at the attacker that was going to kill Tsunade, but Naruto was the only one surprised," huh?! Kabuto?!"

"Heh, Naruto," he said as he turned his head to the former blond, with a smirk on his face.

"Hm? My friend, you know who this is?" Lee asked as he was confused as to how his Alter rival knew this man.

"Remember in the prelims of the chunnin exams, he was the one who quit before the prelims had even begun," Lee then remembered who it was and was just as shocked.

"Why are you here, Kabuto?" he said in an angered voice, already knowing why he was here, but didn't want to admit.

But he didn't answer as the old lady shoved Jiraiya aside and proceeded to try and beat him. That confirmed whose side he was on, not the mention the sound headband he had on was another indication. When she was about to finish him off, he took out a kunai out of a rock that was implanted in it and the next then he did was an unexpected move that served to paralyze the lady Sannin…he cut his hand. The blood coming from the hand had spilt onto Tsunade and she was seen trembling at the feel and look of blood.

'Huh? Is she afraid of blood…shit,' the former blond thought as he looked at the situation. He then saw that he punched her in the face and made her fly into her attendant," 'sigh' I wish it wasn't true, but…let me take a gander here Kabuto. You were a spy for the sound and was ordered to spy on the leaf, thus you were one of the reasons for the attack on Konoha?"

"Very good Naruto, I see that you have improved, mind and body," he said with a sadistic smirk.

"And furthermore is that you were also collecting data on us, considering those nin info cards, it would only seem logical," Naruto deduced further which made Kabuto smirk grow.

"Truly Naruto, where have you been to develop so much," he said as he raised an eyebrow while still holding that smirk," I'm really reconsidering what I thought about you not having any talent to be a shinobi."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment, you traitor," Naruto said with venom dripping in his voice.

"Oh don't be like that, you really wound me with that look you have on your face," the sound spy said in a mocked hurt tone.

"Enough of this," he said in an enraged voice," you shall pay for your crimes against the leaf village," he then charged in, ignoring the protest from his perverted sensei. But Lee was right with him in his charge, not wanting to leave his friend to an unknown opponent and not for him to have all the fun.

Lee was the first to attack as he try to kick him up, but Kabuto dodge the kick and took hold of the leg and threw him over to Naruto. But the former blond dodge his thrown friend, who recovered right in the air and charged back. Naruto then went in to give him a punch straight in the face, but Kabuto caught the punch and elbowed him in the gut and punched him straight in the face. That made him fly back a bit, but Lee jumped in and went in and did a flurry of punches, which Kabuto dodged and blocked at times. Deciding he had enough, he kneed the cutter Alter user in the gut and backhand punched him out the way. The two stopped in their assault, not even winded in any way. They've felt worse punishment considering they tested each other's pain tolerance during their training.

Looking upon them, he expected them to be winded after such an assault, but to his slight surprise was that they weren't," hmm, I see you two will be more trouble than I thought," he said in the same cocky smirk he had before.

"Hmph, you have yet to see our true power, traitor," Lee said, sounding almost close to Ryuho's cold tone when he's battling someone he considers evil.

"So don't think you've won just yet, you fucking asshole," Naruto said in a cocky voice with an almost evil looking grin.

Kabuto shrugged and took out a pill," huh? That's a blood clotting pill," Shizune called out, which made the two Alter users raise an eyebrow at, but shrugged it off themselves, the name was kinda self explanatory. He ten took the pill in his mouth and chewed on it.

"Is it to make up for all the blood he lost?" Jiraiya asked Shizune, as he didn't take his eyes off his former snake teammate.

"That kid…he's the same as me, a medical ninja," she answered, knowing that answer would be enough for him to know.

"Looks like you bleeding rather severely, Kabuto," the snake Sannin said as he too never took his eyes off his former teammate.

"Lord Orochimaru, please remove the bandage from your left arm," The snake bastard smirked and lifted up his left arm that was bandaged and took a bit out of the bandages themselves, showing an arm that was decaying.

"It seems it's time to show off our skills," he then turned to the medic nins," Shizune," she then looked at him, waiting for whatever he was going to say," you take on four-eyes," she was about to take the order, but an enraged voice interrupted.

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL," all eyes turned to the two Alter users who were darkening in color, while the area around them exploded out of existence. Naruto then stood with his 'Grand Breaker' out, while to most of the peoples surprised, Lee had Zetsuei standing in an arrogant posture. The former blond then spoke with great anger in his voice," if anyone has him, it's Lee and me. We'll take care of him," he then turned his head slightly to the woman, while still having his back to her and facing Kabuto at the same time," your job Shizune, is to take care of the old bat while we take him on, got it?" he said, not really asking.

Shizune nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop and she did want to take care of Tsunade first. Jiraiya sighed, but at least Orochimaru's right hand man was occupied," heh, I guess that just leave you and me, Orochimaru," the old pervert said with a smirk on his face.

While all the fight was occurring, the girls started to wake up from sleeping, the first one to notice something was wrong was Hinata," huh? Naruto? Where are you?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Awoken by the Hyuuga heiresses question, the other two start to wake up, they too take notice that the former blond wasn't there," hey, where's Naruto?" the sand kunoichi asked to the other two.

"I don't know?" Kanami was starting to get worried, the vision she just had now was troubling her. If the vision was, then that meant…she then left to go check on her sister and see for herself. The two thought it was strange the way she ran out, but then they started to feel like something bad was going to happen and left the room to follow her.

"Sis, you in there?" she banged on the door as to try and wake her up. Hoping that the two boys were not actually in that battle. If they were, it meant they were in more trouble than they should be.

Being woken by the banging on the door, Scheris looks to where the man she liked, only to find he wasn't there," huh? Where did Lee go?" she asked to no one particular. She then started to hear the banging again," hold on, I'm coming," she then got up from the bed and went to see whom it was. She opened the door to see the three girls standing in front of her with worried looks," what's wrong?" she was now starting to get worried too.

"Sis, I have you seen Naruto, or Lee?" Kanami asked in a truly worried voice.

"No, I haven't," she felt she should know so she asked her sister something," did you have a vision?" she didn't answer and that made her worry more, so she asked the next question," was it something bad?" he silence was all that was needed.

Temari, who decided she had enough, asked her own question," just what is wrong? Tell us Kanami," she asked on a truly worried voice.

She didn't answer after a long silence, she then spoke after the long wait," there in trouble, they're fighting Orochimaru," the three were about to take off to help them, but the stopped when they heard was she said next," STOP, WE CAN'T HELP," surprised by her little outburst, they gave her a look for her to continue," if we go and try to help them, we'll only be in the way. The power of this fight is way beyond our level of combat, so there's nothing we can do…but wait," she said sadly.

"What the hell do you mean?! We have to go and help Naruto," Temari said in an outburst voice, she was about to take off but Scheris stopped her, the blue haired woman held her in place as the sand kunoichi tried to get free. But she was frantic and not in her right mind, so getting out was futile, she then resigned herself to stop and was slowly hugged by her captor," we have to help him, please? I don't want to lose him," she cried into the girl's shoulders, hoping that Naruto would come back safely

Scheris wanted so much to go to Lee as well, but knowing that her sister was right, they wouldn't be able to help. She looked to see that Hinata was and saw that she was on the floor, her back up against the wall while she hugged her knees to her head, she too was crying for the boy. Deciding she had enough, she let out her own tears, hoping so much for Lee to be safe when they came back.

Back on the battlefield, the two sound nins, Kabuto and Orochimaru, attacked the group with summon snakes, making a crater and some dust to be kicked. Jiraiya wasn't in any condition to stop the snakes from attacking seeing as how Tsunade's poison is still affecting his chakra, he is also left with dealing with Orochimaru himself.

Naruto and Lee leapt in one direction, away from the two Sannin fighting and the dust cloud, but one of the snakes jumped out of the cloud and gobble up the former bushy brow," LEE," Naruto yelled out.

The snake then turned it head to the former blond, but then it stopped its progress. The next thing that happened was that two purple ribbons struck out from the snake's neck, one on top and the other on the bottom. What happened next was the two purple spinned around a few times and cut the snake's head right off, and exiting from the severed body was Lee.

"Eeewww, now I got snake guts on me. Scheris probably won't even touch me with ten foot pool with this smell on me," after he said that, his shoulders sagged and streams of tears went down his eye.

"Ah, don't your little head about that," the former blond said as he patted his friend on the back. He then noticed Kabuto had token care of Shizune by knocking her out and was beating on Tsunade," right now we don't have time for that, SHOCKING FIRST BULLET."

When Kabuto heard that, he then whipped his head in time to get a really, really hard punch in the face. The sound spy then flew off quite a distance, but quickly recovered himself in the air. Kabuto then charged in for the former blond with his hands glowing with chakra, ready to cut any support he has on his body and slowly finish him off. But he was cut off in his attack as Zetsuei kicked him upwards to the sky. Naruto, seeing his opportunity, looked quickly at Lee and gave him a look that said 'let me use him' to which the former bushy brow nodded. Naruto dashed off and used the Alter puppet as a jumping base.

"Time for you to feel some true pain, traitor," After saying that, Naruto gave the sound spy a flurry of punches and kicks that he couldn't block or dodge. While the combo was going on, they were both rising up in the air and Lee knew what was to happen next, as the former blond ended the combo and raised his Alter fist," time to end this, ANNIHILATING SECOND 'SPIRAL' BULLET," the attack sent them falling to the ground with Naruto on top. Once they hit the ground, the former blond said his tai-jutsu combo," GRAND SPIRAL FANG BARRAGE."

Naruto lifted himself out the crater he created with the traitor's body, thinking that he had killed him on the spot, but that was not to be. The injuries inflicted on his body quickly healed and once he had regained his senses back, he took out a kunai and charged for the former blond. Lee didn't have to for him or Zestuei to interfere with the attack, but Naruto felt the attack coming and turned just in time to block the kunai…with it piercing through his left hand.

"You damn ass, you don't know when to give up do you?" Naruto said in a statement more than a question, within an enraged voice," 'growl' fine, if that's the way you want it," Naruto then powered up his Alter once again. When he powered up, his right Alter disintegrated, leaving him armless for a few seconds. The people who saw this were surprised, except Lee. Another arm then came in place of his previous arm, he had now powered up to his second stage (like I said, if you want detail, just read the previous chapters)," you've earned this reward, you fucking traitor," he then formed the Rasengan in his hand.

'He's completed the Rasengan,' thought Tsunade as she looked at the power it now held, which rivaled even her power. At that thought, she was glad that the kid didn't power up to that stage and knock her lights out.

"If you think that this is this is powerful, then you haven't seen anything yet," the device in the middle of the Alter hand that held the powerful jutsu, then activated. The area exploded out of existence and winds picked up to be sucked into the middle of the device, but the next thing came as a surprise. The sphere of blue chakra grew slightly bigger and changed it color to a gold, yellow color," I haven't practiced this move very much, but if I had…well the implications aren't pretty if I had done it on Lee, or his Alter," he then cocked his right hand that held attack back. Kabuto could feel the power in it and knew he wouldn't be able to heal from such power, but the former blond's hold on his hand that held his kunai was in a firm grip," TAKE THIS, SHELL BULLET RASENGAN."

The attack connected to his chest and a spiral of yellow and gold chakra shot out from his chest. The attack caused the area behind him to be partially destroyed and the winds picked up, like as if a typhoon was there. (think a little bit of the 'Wind Scar' from Inuyasha) When the winds died down, Kabuto body fell down from the loosened grip of the crusher Alter user. There in place of his chest was a hole that took most of his body, ensuring that even he could not heal from such an attack. Naruto himself collapsed on the ground on his back, breathing rather hard.

"Okay, list that move under 'Final Resorts'. Ow, my whole my body," after he said that, he powered down completely.

Tsunade rushed over to him and checked to see if he's alright. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that the boy was indeed safe. She was surprised to see him grasp onto her necklace with the state he's in," hey, this necklace 'pant' belongs to 'pant' me now. 'Pant' so give it here you 'pant' old bat," she smirked as he fell unconscious, at that she held up his injured hand and healed it. She then removed her necklace and gently placed it around his neck.

"Lady Tsunade, is he alright?" Lee asked as he looked at his friend and rival.

"Yes, he just needs rest," the lady Sannin said, reassuring the former bushy brow.

Orochimaru who had seen this got a big sadistic smirk on his face,' what power, with that sort of power at my side, Konoha will surely fall,' he then looked at his former teammate," it doesn't look to well for our Naruto does it?" he asked with a sadistic grin.

'That's bad, when he has that grin, it means trouble for whom ever he's talking about,' Jiraiya then turned from his thoughts and looked at the snake bastard," don't you worry about the kid, he has Tsunade, a medical specialist, looking after him."

'It becomes troublesome when he's powered up and awake, so now's my chance to put a 'Curse Seal' on him,' he then jumped from the back of the snake he was on. Jiraiya cursed under his breath and pursued the speeding snake bastard, wanting to stop him from doing anything to his student. But Orochimaru saw this and launched his long tongue and latched it onto his ankle, he then slammed the perverted Sannin into the ground. Upon forming the crater made by Jiraiya, he used it as sort of swing and flew towards the former blond, fangs ready to bite down on his neck. But was stopped by…Lee's Alter puppet.

Lee could feel the pain that was biting down on his neck, but thankfully the intended 'Curse Seal' was wasted, seeing as how only pain was felt but not the affects of the jutsu itself," heh, like I'll let such a dishonorable villain like you take Konoha's greatest hero and protector."

Pissed off by this brat's interference, he released his fangs on the puppet, which made it disintegrate into nothingness, and his tongue that had a hold on Jiraiya. He then pulls out from his mouth a snake that held the very sword that pierced the Third Hokage's chest before he died," insolent brat, DIE," he then swung down his sword, but it did not hit it's intended target.

The person he hit with the sword was none other than Tsunade," Tsunade, I had no intention of killing you. That brat got in my way of attaining a great prized, so it's only fair that I punish him. Besides, why even protect them? They have nothing to do with you," he said with that sadistic smirk he usually had on.

"I will…I will definitely protect them!" she said as she was shaking from the pain she felt from the swords blow.

"You're shaking and covered with blood. Why do you, as one of the Sannin, want to protect those gennin with your life?" still having the sadistic smirk plastered on his face, enjoying the pain she is going through.

She couldn't answer for awhile as she coughed up blood, but when she was done, she gave a real hard death glare to the snake Sannin," to protect Konoha," she said simply.

"Protect Konoha?" he asked, a little confused but not as much.

She then looked back at the former blond and smiled," Why? You want to know why? This little kid is going to be the Future."

"And I will be his bodyguard," Lee stepped in and proudly announce his new dream in life, though he will still aim to be the best tai-jutsu specialist and fight him on a yearly basis.

"Kukuku, what kind of stupid nonsense is that? Hokage is nothing more than shit, only a fool would want to be Hokage," she got a shocked look on her face, she remembered that his words were almost exactly like hers before she met the former blond. She then started to remember what Shizune and Jiraiya had said to her about the Hokages, and Naruto dream to become one.

After remembering all of it, she stood up, still shaking but with determination as well," from this point on, I too…will risk my life!"

He was taken back a bit by this little vow, but gained back his smug exterior just as quickly," if you are so willing to throw your life away for these brats, HURRY UP AND DIE," he then pulled out the sword from his mouth and slashed down on her once again.

Lee tried to help, but the bite from the Sannin actually drained him of his energy. He couldn't do anything to stop her from being cut down by the snake Sannin.

"Now for you little brat," he then walked over to Lee," by the looks of it, if you get a handle on those powers, you will become an interference for me to acquire him, so it's time to die," he then to got ready slashed down on. Lee couldn't do anything to stop him since he didn't have enough strength to summon Zetsuei again.

But when he swung down his sword again, his blade came into contact with the same body. He was shocked that she still was able to move with such wound on her," heh, you're still going to protect these brats?"

"I've told you already, from this point on," she then looked at him from the corner of her eye," I will risk my life!"

He got pissed at her actions," YOU WEAKLING! DIE," he then kicked her away, her body still shaking from the wounds," heh, even if you are able to move, the shaking of your body is not going to stop. With deep wounds like that, you're just destroying yourself. Why would you want to protect these brats at the cost of your life? Why would you want to for the sake of Konoha?" then after a second he was done speaking, the shaking of her body stopped. The next thing that happened was the snake Sannin getting kicked right in the face, he was surprised she was able to stop shaking from those wounds

"The reason why," she said as her head hung low, her body not even flinching in the pain it's going through," I am the Fifth Hokage," she brought her head up and marking were starting to appear on her forehead, starting from the little diamond that was in the middle of her forehead.

"That seal is…" the snake bastard said as he was shocked by this development, he then got back up and stood ready to fight," what are you planning to do now? I have already wounded you. In that condition, you will not be able to fight me properly," he said as he got back his smirk.

She simply scoffed at his comment and formed a single hand seal. Once Shizune saw what she was doing, she was protest on doing the jutsu, but the lady Sannin paid the protest no mind," NINJA ART: GENESIS OF REBIRTH" she glowed an eerie red glow and the markings on her faded off her skin. As those markings faded, the wound she previously had were smoking, indicating that they were healing, fast.

"Kukuku, it seems that I'm not the only one who has been developing new techniques. Exactly what is that jutsu?" Orochimaru asked, covering his shock of how she healed so fast.

"What? I have spent a long time storing up my chakra. I have taken that massive amount of chakra, compressed it, and sealed it. Now I'm using it to accelerate the healing of my wounds. Not only is it fast, but it is able to heal every organ, and not just healing, but also regenerating…it's the ultimate jutsu, which means in a battle, I will never die," she then took the blood from her lips with her them and spread it on her left forearm.

Orochimaru saw and improvise his own summoning, he used the snake he summons in his mouth and had it drip his blood and smear on his left forearm.

Jiraiya also saw this and opted to help his female teammate, by summoning himself, hoping that the effects of the drug she put on him wore off.

They slammed down their palms, or snakemouth for Orochimaru," SUMMONING JUTSU," they all yelled out. When the smoke cleared that was caused by the summoning jutsu, there stood a giant toad, a giant snake, and a giant slug. (eww, I tell ya, I ain't mopping up the slime it leaves behind) On the frog stood Jiraiya, the snake had Orochimaru, and the slug had Tsunade, Lee, and Naruto.

"**What is this Orochimaru? Planning a reunion or something?" **the giant toad, known as Gamabunta, asked as he took a puff from his smoke pipe,**" are you going to start some kind of fight Jiraiya?"**

"Idiot, it's been a long time since I last called you, so what are you talking about? So yeah, I guess it's time to settle the score," the old pervert then hardened his gaze on the snake bastard," Orochimaru, today you will be defeated!"

"**Hey Orochimaru, don't call me to such a troublesome place,"** the snake Sannin didn't answer his snake boss summon, which served to make it a little angery,**" you bastard, did you not hear me?! 'Sigh' look here Orochimaru, for the sacrifice, make sure your prepare one hundred people."**

"Lee," he then looked at her and the next thing he knew, he was knocked out. (Look I'm not going to write about the whole summon animal fight scene. It'd be just a waste of time. if you want to know what happened, check youtube or the mangas, the battle went the same as it did.)

The next day they both woke up with headaches on their head. They saw each other and gave each other thumbs up for being alive. Not a second later after trying to leave the room, the girls came in, giving them a look that could melt their heads.

"Hehehe, what's matter girls?" the girls then gave an evil grin to them and cracked their knuckles, making the boys sweat bullets and wonder if this is how they will actually die.

"Lee," the former bushy brow then shakily turned to his friend with a scared look on his face," I was nice to know you man," Naruto said with a shaky voice and Lee just gave his own shaky nod.

Many scream and sound of beating later, the three girls were treating the wounds they made on Naruto and Lee was being tooken care of by Scheris," you really scared us back there Naruto," Hinata said.

The former blond sighed and looked at her," I'm sorry, but you have to understand that the situation called for us to be there and that we had no time to wake you girls up, plus," he then hung his head down and spoke in a saddened voice," I don't know how I would be able to handle if any you three died."

The three hung their heads at this, what he said held merit and they knew they had no chance against a Sannin, or whoever he had brought with him," but you know why I was able to come back alive," the former blond said, he then brought his head up and gave a warm smile to them all," its because you all were here, waiting for me. You all are the reason that I was abele to come back, because you are the ones I love…equally," he looked at each of them individually," so if I have to choose between you girls, my answer is that I can't, so that's that.

They all looked at each other and giggled, which made him cock his head in confusion," what's so funny? What?" he asked as he looked at all of them.

"Well, what you said is what we had already discussed over before you woke up and we decided," the sand kunoichi was about to finish, but then she did the next thing that shocked him…she kissed him full on the lips. Not just any kiss, those really passionate french kisses," to share you," she finished after she was done.

He was stunned, it felt real good to kiss like that, considering that it was his first," so, how was he?" Kanami asked, with a hint a mischief in her eyes.

"He was good, but he could still use practice," Temari said as she licked her lips.

"Well, he'll have plenty of that with us," he was shocked that Hinata had said that, he was also just as shocked when she did the same thing. But her was not as rough and kinky as Temari's kiss, Hinata was soft and slow which felt just as good.

After she was done, Kanami leapt in at him and did the same action. Hers was a kind of balance between the two you could say. He didn't know if he had actually died and went to heaven. But he knew he wasn't, so he did the next best thing and looked up and mouthed 'thank you god'.

Lee and Scheris just stood there, wide eyed and mouth hung open," whoa, I gotta say Naruto is lucky to have that many girlfriends," that earned Lee a hard punch in the ribs," OW."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Scheris asked as she had a cute pout and puffed cheeks like they were inflated.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything, besides," he then gave her a warm hug and did some lip lock action with her. She was shocked by the action, but complied by going with the flow if it. When they were done, she had a big smile," I have you and that's enough for me."

"Aaawww, ain't this cute," they turned they heads to the door to see Tsunade leaning against the wall, near the door way with a big smirk on her face," I didn't know that this was the cupid's hotel, I must have gotten into the wrong building."

"Yea, yea, what do you want?" Naruto asked as he was broken from his little friendly time with his girls.

"Come on everyone, we're going out to eat," said Jiraiya as he stepped into the view from the doorway. They all looked at each other and just shrugged, not caring since it'll mean free food for them.

"Hey Naruto," the former blond then turned his head toward the lady Sannin," here, this is yours," she then tossed him his wallet, but something was different. He got vein popping out of his head when he noticed what it was and he looked at the old lady as she looked kinda nervous.

"YOU USED ALL MY MONEY, YOU OLD BAT," he yelled out as showed his flat looking frog wallet.

"Look, I'll pay you back when we get back to Konoha. So don't sweat the details kid," she then started to walk past him and out the door, leaving him fuming," hey, are you coming or not?" at that he snapped his head to her.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming," he then went to follow the old woman to the restaurant. He then stopped for a bit and looked out the window. He felt happy that his life turned out the way it did and felt that things will only continue to get better. Oh how wrong our Alter user is when he gets back to Konoha.

**A/N:** hey guyz, thanks for so many reviews. Anyways, asking you guyz for a bit of advice, should I have Naruto fight Sasuke like in the manga and series, or should I have him fight someone else that may be from S-Cry-Ed (COUGHcugarCOUGH). Sorry, something in the air, anyway, I hope you guyz don't think it was too sudden that I had them all hook up so soon, if so, sorry. Well now that's done, see ya.

ShadowDragonGX


	7. PROMOTION AND SASUKE’S DEFECTION

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or S-Cry-Ed.

PROMOTION AND SASUKE'S DEFECTION

After returning to Konoha and a little story of one former Alter user sealed inside the former blond, Naruto is finally getting some rest for once,' heh, to think Kanami still remembered Kazuma,' he thought.

The ponytail wearing Alter user had come to the boy, asking some questions about Kazuma himself. It didn't take long for him to figure out that she has had visions of him from his and hers previous, considering she the reincarnation of the original.

"I'm just glad we made it in time to save Sasuke and Kakashi," he said out loud, which was then voiced in by someone else.

"Indeed my friend. If we had not come any sooner, they would have stay in the state they were in for quite some time, if I heard correctly from our Hokage," the voice belonging to none other than Lee. He chuckled a bit when he had come back to Konoha.

When he had confronted his team, they couldn't believe it was him, until he made his introduction in the only way Lee can. Neji was still as uptight as ever, but you could tell he was surprised at the level of power his friend had when he had activated his Byakugan. Tenten, well one could say she was torn between like her teammates look and go for him, or stay with trying to get the ever cold Hyuuga to warm up to her. Thankfully, Scheris stopped in time before she made a decision to go with the former bushy brow, by running up to him and giving him a real good kiss. The two teammates stood there wide-eyed at what they saw and couldn't believe that their corny teammate had succeeded in getting himself a girl, but nonetheless they were happy for him.

Gai was another matter, he really didn't care about his student's new appearance and just ranted on about that it was the result of his everlasting 'Burning Youth'. Even though he had changed a bit, which was a lot to his teammates, he still did his quirky little antics (just so you know what I mean, one word, **sunset**).

They both laid down in a grassy clearing part of the park, just watching the clouds, like a certain Nara. Today they wanted to take a day off of training and just relax, seeing as how they got dates to attend to tonight (you now Naruto's ass is going to need a lot of energy for those three). But their day was caught off as an Anbu black op appeared in front of them.

"Your presence is requested by the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki," the Anbu said in a monotone voice.

The former blond just groaned, a little ticked that his day of relaxation was interrupted," well better go see what the old hag wants. I'll see ya later Lee, tomorrow, you and me are going to have that fight," he said with a cocky grin and voice. He then turned to the masked ninja," alright, let's go," the Anbu ninja nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder, they both then teleported in a swirl of leaves.

When he got his senses back, he noted he was not the only one there," what are you doing here?" he asked to none other than the lazy ninja, Shikamaru.

"We're here for a promotion, jeez this is sot troublesome to be wearing this," he as now wearing a chunnin flak jacket and it seemed he didn't like the style.

He looked to see who else was there and there stood the proctors from the chunnin exam, and Jiraiya with a big grin. Shizune and Tsunade were no surprise though, the old lady then started off," there have been many who feel no one should pass from the chunnin exams, but I heard that the now deceased Third Hokage thought very highly of your matches, plus Naruto, Jiraiya has told me of your skills as well and he's put in his own recommendations, along with my own. We all have recommended that you two become chunnins. The feudal lords who watched the battle, and the examiners also feel the same. If that's the case, there is no reason for me to say otherwise," she then got a big smile on her face for the two," I expect to see excellent work that lives up to the reputation of the village that is on those leaf headbands. Congratulations, starting today, you two are now chunnins."

Naruto was then hand his own chunnin jacket. It looked to same as his own jacket, except it had pouches for scrolls on it and was a bit thicker; it most likely had armor in between the cloth for protection. He then took his old jacket off and put on his new one, you could hardly tell the difference between the two, except this one was thicker and more functional.

He then got a big smile on his face and ran to hug Tsunade," thanks you old hag," he said in a cheery and thankful voice.

Deciding to ignore the little insult, she returned the hug," don't mention it kid, your deserve it for all you have done."

"What am I? Chop liver? How about some appreciation for the guy who also made the recommendation," Jiraiya said in a complained voice and ticked off that his student was even thanking him.

"Hm? Did you say something?" the former blond said, mimicking his sensei.

All the proctors and Jiraiya's eyebrows twitched, the kid was starting to act like Kakashi and that wasn't a good sign at all, to them.

"'Sigh' so troublesome. Well anyway, if this is all done, I'm going now," the lazy Nara said as he took his leave.

"Same here grams, I gotta go and tell the girls that I'm promoted. They're going to be so psyched," the former blond said as he left in a flash.

But someone stopped him, which surprised him, he was going as fast as he could and this guy caught him just like that. He then looked up to see the person who stopped him; the one notable thing about him was the long brown hair he had as it went down the middle of his back. He also noted this man had the robes the council wore at times. (To let you guys know, he's outside the room right now, so no one knows what's going on yet)

"Sorry kid, but I have to speak to you, privately," the former blond gave the this guy a glare to show him he had no time," look, I just want to talk to you about your Alter and how you obtained it, plus," the old guy then held up a finger," I might be able to help you in training your alter, considering," he then gave a dramatic pause," I'm one."

"What?!" now Naruto was intrigued, so he then followed the man, not knowing what else to do.

Now for the girls, when they got back, Temari had decided to become a citizen of Konoha and be a 'Leaf' nin. Kanami asked her to train her in the ways of the shinobi, so that she wouldn't be a burden during battle, which the sand kunoichi accepted without a second thought. Hinata had started to intensify in her training in her family's style, so that she would be able to stand with her new boyfriend always. They were all taking the same day off as the two male Alter users, and were relaxing at a bathhouse.

Temari let out a sigh of relaxation as she stepped into the hot springs," after a week of nonstop training, it feels good to relax in here, doesn't it girls?"

To her left was Hinata and to her right was Kanami, and Hinata was the first to speak up," it sure is, but that is to be expected if we want to stand by our man, right?"

"Right," she said with a bit of a chuckle. She paused for a bit at that moment," do you girls think we'll even stand up against the enemies he goes against?" she asked as she took interest in the hot water she was in.

"I don't know, but," Kanami then put a hand on the sand kunoichi's shoulder," we would stand by him no matter what, wouldn't we?" she said in a statement in more than a question, while holding a smile and warm tone.

"Yea, I would," she saw that Hinata had nodded, indicating that she agreed," you really are something you know that Kanami. I mean, you can change a person mood just by being here, just like our man," she said with a bit of a laugh.

"Yea, but I'm not as rash as he is," she let out a bit of a giggle," 'sigh' it good we agreed on to be with, and share him at the same time. We aren't at least not at each other's throats and trying to have him for ourselves, I feel bad for any guy who has to go through that sort of thing," when she said that, Tenchi Masaki and Seina Yamada sneezed at the same time, wondering if someone was talking about them and their troubles as they were glomped by various girls and being fought over.

While the girls relaxed at the hot springs, Naruto was walking to the man who introduced himself to be one Martin Jigmar," well, let's started with on how you obtained Alter power, care to divulge on this information, Naruto?"

Not trusting this guy, he tried to think of a quick lie," I've always had it, I just chose to use it in the chunnin exams, using it as a trump card against Neji."

"Please, do you honestly believe that I'll buy that little story? I felt your alter power come to fruition right in the middle of the waiting month period of the chunnin exams," the former blond cursed under his breath that his lie was so quickly pushed away," no, I think it has something to do with you little…'tenant' I could say."

"I-I don't k-know what your t-talking about," he started to scratch his head nervously, wondering what he should do in this situation.

"Don't worry kid, unlike the rest of the council and those who hold their scorn for the fox, I consider you a hero for being the jailer to one of the most powerful demons to ever exist," Naruto then relaxed, glad that this guy wasn't out to get him. Jigmar then continued," by the way you reacted, I'd say what I said was true wasn't it."

Knowing now that there was no point in lying to this guy, who just seemed to know everything for some reason, he spoke the truth to him and told him all about Kazuma and his story, and also how he was able to acquire his 'Grand Breaker'.

"Hmm, I see," Jigmar started to contemplate on how to train the boy,' I certainly can't do it personally, or the council would see through my 'mask' and have me assassinated. Hmm, I guess I have no choice but to recommend 'him',' he then looked right at the boy," well then kid, I got the perfect trainer for you to train your Alter, his name is Straight Cougar." (If that is spelled wrong, plz send a review and put up the correct spelling)

As if on cue, the man who he was talking about came right behind the boy," Hey there kiddo," Naruto nearly jumped out of his new jacket.

"Dammit, don't do that umm, uummmm," he didn't know who it was and tried to think about it.

"Not very smart are ya kid? And your supposed to be a chunnin," the man with pink visor glasses said as he shrugged. He then flicked up a bang that was stuck in the visors.

Naruto then took note of his appearance, ignoring the little insult that was aimed at him. His hair was slicked back, yet point back into one spike while defying gravity, like Kakashi's hair, he also had a purple streak going through that hair of his. In a way, he had the same design of clothes as him, but his jacket was long sleeved and brown, as well as his pants. His shirt was a still brown, but its color was going to a short of red. His way of holding himself up was almost like his sensei as well, lazy.

"Heh, whatever you ass," he then paused a sec to let it get a bit tense," let me guess, you're Straight Cougar."

"So the kids got a brain," as the streaked hair man tried to goad the boy to attack him, but he didn't, which was a good sign," well at least you hold off in your attacks to analyze your opponents and not let them anger you, that's good."

"I wouldn't be much of a chunnin, or for that matter, a future Hokage of this village if I did," the former blond said as he raised an eyebrow," you two really have to be reincarnations to the last guys who looked like you," he whispered.

"What was that?" Jigmar asked, as he didn't quite catch what the boy said.

"It's nothing, anyways, this is the guy who will help me in my training of my Alter?" Jigmar nodded at the boy," could I get Lee to come as well, he has an Alter as well," he was a bit taken back by the information, but he nodded his answer to the boy. He then smiled him and turned to Cougar," pleased to meet ya Cougar, the names Naruto, Naruto 'Shell Bullet' Uzumaki," he said proudly as he put his hand out for him to shake.

A bit taken back by his attitude, he took the hand and shook it," Nice to meet ya, I know well get you and your friend in top shape of handling your Alters, Narupo."

The former blonds eyebrow twitched at the wrong way he used his name," it's Naru-TO."

"Yea, thing sure, I don't get names quite right the first time Narupo," Naruto could already tell that this guy was going to be a pain in the ass already, he just hoped he and Lee wouldn't kill him before they can learn to truly handle their Alters.

After the introductions and scheduling the training for him and Lee, Naruto made a detour to the hospital to see how his best friend and rival is doing. When he was about to get to his door, he saw his other teammate," yo Sakura," the pink hair kunoichi then looked in his direction," how's it going?" he asked in a cheerful mood.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm doing fine," she then takes notice of his jacket, even though it looked the same, she knew what it was," Naruto, is that?"

"Huh?" he then follow her gaze to his jacket," hehe, yes, it's chunnin jacket. Grams just promoted me and Shikamaru," he said with a foxy grin.

She was about to pound his head for disrespecting her female idol and the new Hokage, but then she got surprised who else got promoted," Shikamaru?!"

"Yea, I know. It is hard to believe, but I think he deserved the rank considering his tactical knowledge," after hearing that, she was stopped on about talking how the lazy ninja didn't deserve such a rank, but what he said had held merit as well. She also noted he deserved it too, considering all he has done and that he has picked up on things quicker than her. This meant she definitely needed to train.

"Well, are going to stand out here all day, or are we going to see how our teammate is?" the former blond asked as he still had the foxy grin plastered on his face.

They walked in and sat in the seats next to the bed he's resting in," Sasuke, I've bought some apples for you. You don't hate them, right?" she then reaches into the bag of apple she had and pulled out one," look, they look delicious, right?" she then looked around for an item, once she had put down the bag," hey, where's the knife?"

"Umm, Sakura? Its right there," he deadpanned as he pointed to the table right in front of her," you need to relax when your around the guy."

"I don't need to do nothin'," she said as she glared at him.

"Fine, don't take my advice. See if I care, I get enough girl trouble from my girlfriends," Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head and had his elbow up.

When she heard that, she got a confused look," you? Girlfriends?" those words didn't seem to work together for her.

"What? You don't believe me? Then go ask Hinata, Temari, and the new girl at my apartment, Kanami. They'll tell," the former blond said, as he didn't notice the death glare from his teammate and rival.

"Oookay, moving on," she then turns to peeling the apple in her hand and then cuts it up into pieces.

While she was doing that, Naruto went up to his best friends side," yo man, how ya feelin?" he said in a chuckled and cheerful voice, but he didn't get answer, so continued," check it out man, I got promoted to chunnin. At least one of us made it to the rank," he didn't mean it as an insult, but the Uchiha had taken it as such.

Just then Sakura offered a cut up piece of apple," here Sasuke," but the boy just looked at it and then backhand it away from him, making the pieces of apple and the plate fly from her lap, and fall on the floor," Sasuke?" she asked in worried voice.

"What the hell, man?!" the younger Uchiha then turned his eyes to the former blond. The glare he was giving him was as if he was trying to bore a hole through his head," What's up with you? And why are you looking at my like that, man?" Sakura was getting worried as to what is happening in this situation.

"Hey, Naruto," he started off and got the former blond's undivided attention," fight me, right now," he simply said with a emotionless voice.

"Huh? But the old hag just healed you," he looked at him as a friend would with concern," you should stay in that bed to recuperate."

"JUST FIGHT ME," Sasuke yelled out as he activated his Sharingan and tried to force the loser to fight. This outburst startled his teammates," you think you saved me. I don't know if you have connections you have to the Fifth Hokage or not, but you made her do something unnecessary," that started to piss off Naruto; he didn't risk life and death for his ass for something 'unnecessary'. The avenger then threw off the covers to his bed and stood right up to his face," you said that you wanted to fight me, remember? Now's the opportunity," he then gave off an evil sort of smirk," or are you scared now?"

Usually, he would be willing to kick his ass right at the moment, but suppressed the urge to and smirked back, while blocking out Sakura's protests," If you want to go at it so badly, you just needed to ask nicely. Don't need to be so rude, pal," the former blond said with sarcasm.

"Now wait a minute, we should just calm down and talk this out, right?" the pink haired kunoichi did not like how her teammates were acting.

Not paying attention at all to his female teammate, Sasuke gesture him to follow," come," he said simply as he squashed a piece of apple under his foot.

The former blond just nods and follows, all the while trying to figure out his rivals sudden change of personality,' just why is he acting like this? Sure, I want to fight him, but the way he's acting is just so…wrong somehow. As if, he's not the Sasuke I know. Something is definitely off and I aim to find out.'

They walk their way up to the roof of the hospital and as soon as they do, they distance each other to face each other," so really serious about aren't you?"

"You trying to chicken out on me loser?" the younger Uchiha asked with a cocky smirk.

"Hell no, it's just when I want to fight you, I don't want it to be at your weakest. Which is now from what I can see," the former blond said with his own cocky smirk.

That made the avenger mad at his rival," what did you say? A dead last shinobi like you shouldn't talk like that," he said in an angered voice.

"Heh, did you forget that I just got promoted to chunnin. If I'm such a dead last shinobi, then why do I have this jacket and rank when you don't, huh? If you have an answer, I would like to hear it," the former blond mocked as cupped his hand to his ear, as if to try and listen hard.

Which pissed off Sasuke even more at Naruto's mockings," you…you damn asshole, now you've gone too far."

"Well, that certainly doesn't sound like you. Don't tell me that you wanted fight and now you're backing out, are you Sasuke?" Naruto said in a cocky tone.

"Then hurry up and fight me," the avenger said while returning the cockiness.

"First things first, go on and put on your leaf headband on. I'll wait here until you do," Naruto said in a serious tone for once.

"Hn, I don't need it," he simply said.

"That don't matter, just go on and put it on," the former blond was getting impatient at his rival's attitude.

"Heh, you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead," Sasuke said as he gesture his thumb to his forehead.

"You don't get the point of what I'm saying," he got a confused look from his rival," the leaf headband is a symbol of us being proud shinobi of our village and equals."

"Heh, now I know you're going overboard. Do you really think you can boss me around, just because you're a rank higher than me?" the avenger asked as he still had his ego voicing through.

"If you want me to put it bluntly, yes I do. Do you think that I am the same 'loser' that you know? Please, I have gone through some of the most intense training and have acquired more power than you can imagine," Naruto said in a serious tone, knowing what he was saying was actually true.

"You damn asshole, how dare you?!" the younger Uchiha was now truly pissed off.

"Come on then, I'm tired of putting up with that damn attitude of yours," they both then charged in at each other at that moment.

They both threw punches at each other and caught the at the same time,' I have to pull a lot of my strength back, or might put Sasuke in more than just in coma if I hit him…in the head, hard. No matter how tempting that is, I need to pull that strength back,' the former blond thought as he was in a deadlock with his rival.

Sasuke tried to take advantage of the deadlock by trying to give a kick to the former blond's mid-section. But Naruto caught the kick and simply gave a hard elbow into his shin. The avenger screamed in pain of the blow and used his other foot and sent a kick to his rivals face, thus releasing the hold on his leg. Naruto simply took the pain, he then wait for the next attack his teammate was going to throw at him next, which he goaded by doing a Lee by using his hand to tell him to. The younger Uchiha complied by rushing in and sent a flurry of punches to his face, which Naruto just dodge and blocked effortlessly. The Uchiha thought of sending a surprised kick to his head, but the former blond caught the kick. Naruto then tripped his supported leg and had him fall down to his back, but while he was falling down, the former blond quickly got in position and then punched him hard into the ground, right in the stomach.

Right when he hit the floor, he jumped away from the former blond, gasping for air from the blow,' damn, how did the loser get this skilled? There's no way he could have trained that hard to get to this level,' his hands then started to clench hard and his fingernails were starting to dig into his skin, making blood come dripping down his fist,' that damn loser can't be this strong, can he? He can't! And he can't beat me. No way!' with that thought, he renewed his charge at the new chunnin.

Sasuke started to go for a flurry of kicks and punches, but they were all blocked and evaded by the former blond. Naruto then caught a punch and clenched hard on it, making Sasuke gasp in pain. He then elbowed him hard in the stomach and then threw him hard on the roof floor over his shoulder. While still holding onto him, he rolled beside him and elbowed hard in the same area. After being done with that lock attack, Naruto jumped up to his feet and waited for his rival to get back up; which he did, painfully.

"Damn you Naruto," with new rage fueling him, he jumped up into the air and went into a small amount of hand seals. He then inhaled a great amount of air and yelled out his justu," FIRE STYLE: BLAZING FIREBALL," he then released a great amount of flames down on the roof of the hospital. An evil looking smirk then crossed his face, thinking he finally showed the former blond who is superior, but the next then surprised him. The inferno was blown away and there, in the middle of the clearing, stood Naruto with a sphere of blue chakra in his right hand. Thinking quickly he grasped left hand at the wrist and charged his assassination jutsu," CHIDORI," he then flew towards the former blond.

'Better used the most minimum power in the Rasengan, or I might just put a hole through his chest,' and he did just that and jumped towards his rival and thrusted the attack toward him.

But as they were about to collide, Sakura runs in the middle of them and yells at the to stop it,' shit! I can't stop my attack,' then at that moment two people, one being Kakashi and the other being Cougar stopped the two attacks. They took the wrist of their charges and threw them to the tankers. (You can guess who took whose wrist, if not, oh well) once he settle down, he gets his hand out of the tanker and he lets out a sigh of relief,' good, those two came just in time.'

'Hm? What is Cougar doing here,' the copy ninja then looks at Naruto who was making his way to the two men,' Naruto, that attack you used was the Rasengan. Where did you learn it and why are your associated to Cougar?' he then put on the guise of casualness on him," impressive Naruto how you knew that jutsu, I'll have to ask later where you learned it, but more importantly," he then takes a side glance at the pink visored man," what are you doing her Cougar?"

"Oh, I'm just taking care of you of my students," Kakashi got a shocked look on him, wondering if he actually meant Naruto. The boy was already skilled enough, but to be taught by this man meant he truly had potential," now, what was this all about Narupo?"

The former blonds eyebrow twitches," how many times do I have to tell you?" he slowly asked as he raised his voice and turned it to annoyed voice close to yelling," it's Naru-TO. Jeez, you'd think you would get it through your thick skull after telling you my name correctly for about thirty times."

"Yea, yea," he said as he waved the comments off," so you gonna spill on what happened, kiddo?"

"Nothing but a friendly spar," he simply said.

"Oh, then I guess using assassination jutsu on each other would be considered a friendly spar," the former blond started to scratch his head nervously as the Kakashi glared at his two student. He then focuses that glare on the Uchiha," Sasuke, were you planning on killing Naruto? 'Sigh' why must you insist on trying to be superior?" the avenger only glared back at his sensei," The Chidori is not a move to use against someone from the same village. Why do you have to act so childish?"

Naruto looks upon his friend with genuine worry,' is this a side affect from the genjutsu his brother used on him, I hope not. Why are you acting like this man?' the avenger only scoffed at him and leapt off the roof, not knowing what else to do.

The former blond let a stressful sigh; he didn't know how long he could put up with this kind of rivalry. He just wanted to be his friend, is that just so hard to ask for,' apparently for him it is,' he answered himself in his thoughts," well, I'm going home. I don't want to worry the girls, see ya," he said as he waved everyone off and leapt towards his apartment.

When he got home, he kicked of his shoes to relax," I'M HOME GIRLS," he yelled out. He went over to his couch and plopped down on it. He then pinches the base of his nose and lets out a stressful sigh,' man, just how did this day get so bad, so quickly? And here I thought it would be a good day considering I just got promoted.' (The ones there, living with him are Temari, Kanami, and Scheris. Hinata is already at her home, so she's not there)

The girls pop out from where ever they were, so they go over to him to sit next to him. The girls get worried looks on their faces after seeing his stressful face. Thinking of something to ease his nerves, Temari goes behind him and starts to massage his shoulder. He welcomes it with great relief," what's the matter? From the looks of your jacket, you just got promoted. But you seem stressed for some reason, why?"

"Well, your right Temari, I did get promoted, but..." he then told them about the fight he had with Sasuke and how he was acting strange. He then started to think back to the chakra signature he was feeling from him,' his chakra seems to be changing to something more dark, but that shouldn't happen unless…' he then thought back to the time he fought Gaara and how he had all those strange flame marks on him. Those marks certainly weren't natural and he made a note to ask his sensei or the old hag about it," sorry girls, I can't go on that date tonight, I'm too stressed right now. So go and tell Hinata I said that, I'm going to hit the sack. See you girls in the morning," he said as he left them, leaving them with worried looks on their faces.

The next morning, he was awakened by Kanami," 'yawn' what is it Kanami?"

"There's an Anbu waiting for at the door…Lady Tsunade sent him to get you," she said with a worry tone in her voice.

'Hmm, must be something important, and bad if she is sending an Anbu to get me,' he then gets out of his thoughts and turns to his brown haired girlfriend," thank Kanami, I'll go see what the old hag wants," he then got out of his bed and put on his usual attire with his new chunnin vest. He was about to leave out through his door, but the girl stopped him at that point by holding onto his arm.

"Naruto…I have bad feeling about this, whatever it is she wants you to do, please…just come back to us safely," she pleaded as she was about ready to cry.

Taking a quick action, he pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair gently," don't worry, if anything bad happens," he then pulls up her chin with his hand that was stroking her hair," I won't die, or anything bad like that, because I have you, Hinata, and Temari to come back to," he then gives a kiss for a few seconds," now I gotta go, so just take care of place for me while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay," she says as she smiles at him, but she still couldn't help but worry. Whenever she feels like something bad will happen, it happens and that's what worries her most now.

Naruto then goes to the front door and sees the Anbu ninja," well, let's get going," the Anbu nod and places a hand on his shoulder, they both disappear in a swirl of leaves.

When they arrive, they are in the Hokage's office and he sees that Shikamaru is there too,' talk about déjà vu,' he then looks at the lady Sannin," so what do you want grams?" he asked as he barely dodged a punch to the face.

After the dodge, he saw her eyebrow twitch," STOP CALLING ME THOSE NAMES," she said in angered voice, but regains her composure and then looks at him with sorrow. The former blond was getting worried now as he saw the look. There was a bit of a long pause, but the when she spoke, it felt like someone hit Naruto's head with a truck," late last night, Sasuke Uchiha left the village. Most likely to go to the sound village and to go to Orochimaru," she said with sadden tone, most likely worried about the former blonds reaction.

It took a minute to process the simple stream of words, but when it settle into his brain, he blew up," WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?!" he was about to take her by the collar of her shirt, but Shikamaru stopped him with a 'Shadow Possession' jutsu,' DAMMIT! Why did this happen?'

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know you consider him a good friend," he then relaxes and the lazy ninja releases the enraged man," and that is why I have called upon you two. You are to go out and get back Sasuke, by whatever means necessary."

"Shikamaru," the former blond says as he has his back to his friend," go and get some of our friends, we'll need their skills on this mission. I'll leave who to pick to you, considering you're the tactical one here," he then pauses for a bit," I have to talk to the Hokage now."

"O-okay," the lazy ninja says, as he feels nervous around his friend now. He had never acted like that in front of him and it kinda scared him a little. And so he leaves to go get a team, while leaving an angered Alter user and the lady Sannin alone.

"I get the feeling this has to do with the marks that appear on him," he waits for an answer, but receives none," what exactly is that? I know it has to do with his recent personality, so spill it," he says with more anger in his voice.

"'Sigh' what you see when he has those marks originates from the 'Curse Seal' he received from Orochimaru," Naruto then hardens angered eyes," the seal itself corrupts the mind and makes whoever has the seal become his slave, so that's why he's acting the way he is. But you need to get him back, we don't want Orochimaru to have him."

"Damn straight, I will not let that pedophile asshole have my best friend," he then turns to the door and starts walking toward it. When he was about to touch the knob, he stopped," I will get him back no matter what, even if I have to break every single bone in his body," he then walks out of the room and makes his way to the gate where his best friend left through.

When he got there, he saw that Shikamaru had gotten the team together already. The four members of the team he had gotten were Chouji, Kiba, Neji, and Lee," there are six of us, that should be enough for this mission," Naruto says as he looks towards his rival Alter user and gives him a thumbs up," so what's the plan Shikamaru?" (Okay, I'm not going over the whole Shikamaru formation team thing, the only exception is that Lee is in it, so that's that)

When they are done, the lazy ninja had one thing to say," I don't have any deep attachments to Sasuke, nor is he someone I like," he pauses a bit as leaves blow with the wind over their heads," but, he is one of Konoha's shinobi, a comrade. That is why we're risking our lives to save him. This is the view of Konoha. Even though I don't like doing troublesome things, I am responsible for you lives."

"Heh, now your starting to sound like a chunnin. Too bad you'll never be able to act like that Naruto," the dog boy wanting to insult the former blond.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Naruto trying to pull of his sensei's way of acting, which gets his desired affect as Kiba looks a little ticked off at him.

"Alright, ready guys," the former blond getting serious now, as he get nods from everyone at the moment," good, let's head out."

"WAIT," they all stop and see Sakura standing there, with eyes red and puffy from crying," Naruto, please bring back Sasuke."

The former looks at her for a sec and then turns his back to her," I already made that decision, but," he then turns his head a bit to her," don't worry, I'll bring him back. Even if I have to break every part of his body, so don't be surprised if he comes back badly beaten."

She looked shocked for a bit, but she reluctantly nods," just bring him back home, along with yourself. I don't know if I could handle losing both my teammates."

"Will do," he then turns his head back to the direction Sasuke went," now let's go guys," and without and word, they left to track down the younger Uchiha.

After some moments later and smelling the scent of someone's blood, they finally caught up with them," guys, stop. The enemies scent is everywhere," Kiba said in a bit of a scared voice.

"Everyone, stop," Shikamaru ordered. He then tilted his head upwards," look up there," everyone did and saw and explosive tag.

"Explosive tags, there's five in total. With the way it is set up, it seems to be barrier," Neji said as he looked at all of the explosive tags that were set.

"A barrier?" Chouji asked, clearly confused about it.

"It's a form of a trap ninjutsu. Seal traps are activated when the enemy is inside the area. It's a high class Ninjutsu, I read about it in a book dad made," the lazy ninja explained as he didn't like this situation.

Kiba gave a bit of a growl at that moment," so we'll have to go around it then, I guess," he said with a bit of a scowl. They all then went down to forest floor, only to find more traps along the way," jeez, this damn path is full of traps too."

"But this also means that the enemy doesn't have much time," the former blond said as he avoided an obvious wire trap," hey Kiba, keep those eyes open you idiot. I can see you almost trip on one," the dog boy just growled at, but didn't say anything at the moment.

"WAIT, KIBA," Shikamaru yelled out as he saw the Inuzuka was about to trip over a hidden wire. Kiba was about to step on the hidden wire, but was stepped as Shikamaru used his jutsu," 'Shadow Possesion' jutsu a success, and just in time."

"What the hell, Kiba!? I told you to watch your feet," Naruto said as he could barely contain yelling at him.

They then gathered around the very wire Kiba was about to trip," I see, one of the wires is easy to see from the sunlight, but other one is camouflaged in green," the lazy ninja said as the hidden wire glistened in the sunlight.

"It's very difficult to see with the naked eye. It's a double trap," Neji said as he put his two cents in.

"It seems like they're in a hurry, but it's a rather well made trap, meaning…" but then the Hyuuga finished for him.

"They're resting," he said simply," they must be injured, or is it a trap?" he then clasped his hands together into a seal," BYAKUGAN," he then focused his vision up ahead," I found them."

"Good, alright Shikamaru do you have a plan for this situation?" Naruto asked the lazy chunnin. He nodded knelt down and signaled for the rest of them to gather. Once they all were given their duties, they set off to initiate the plan.

"Looks like the haven't noticed us," Shikamaru then looks at the group that had taken Sasuke, but the said avenger wasn't anywhere in sight," I don't see Sasuke."

Neji then activated his Byakugan," it looks like he is in that barrel, but I don't think he's dead. There seems to be a barrier around the barrel, so I can't see through it. Since they want Sasuke, I know they wouldn't kill him."

"That's true," the lazy chunnin then looked at the group more intently, but then the one who looked like he had two heads threw a kunai with explosive tags attached to it. When it stuck into the tree, the tags exploded, making the two ninjas fly out from their position and landed right in front of the four sound nins.

"What's this? I thought they were snakes, but they were nothing more than insects," the one with the extra head said in a disappointed voice. The big guy of the group got ready to pounce on them, but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Wait, wait," he said as he held his hands up in defeat," we aren't here to fight. Rather, we're here to negotiate," he said in a nervous tone.

The one with the six arms smirked at that moment," then what are these?" he asked as he pulled some sort web and pulled out the remaining team members. But Kiba smirked, he then threw a smoke bomb to confuse them," hehehe, what was the point of that smoke bomb? You can't escape from me," he then started to pull the strings a bit," these are better than wires. They are thinner, more durable, and almost impossible to see. I'll be able to take care of you guys with this wire."

'Damn, it looks like those doubled layered wire were put there intentionally, but that would mean it was actually a tripled layered one,' the former blond thought as Shikamaru was thinking the same thing," well this is bad, who would have thought there would be someone with such abilities?"

"Heh, I'll finish you guys off here," the six armed man said, but something was wrong," wh-what the??"

"Heh, 'Shadow Possesion' jutsu a success," the lazy chunnin said with his own smirk, as the smoke cleared to show his shadow connecting with their own shadows," just so you guys know, there are people with my abilities as well. So, thanks for falling into our trap."

"Well, this could be bad, but I have an ability you don't know about either," just as the guy who 'had' two heads spoke those words, shurikens came in out of nowhere and stopped Shikamaru from having a hold on them. The big guy then slammed his palms on the ground and trapped them into a sort of earth prison.

"Shit, we're in that big guys prison," Shikamaru said as they all try to find a way out.

"Wait, I've got an idea," the former bushy brow said, as he powered up to call out his Alter.

"WAIT, we don't want to waste our trump cards Lee," the former blond said, he then went over to the lazy chunnin," hey, you've got any ideas?" he asked in a whisper.

"One, but it'll look like I betrayed you guys, so don't get too worked up," he replied and received a nod from the Alter chunnin. But before he could perform his plan, Neji discovered something with his Byakugan.

"Guys, it seems that our chakra is being drained away from us," the Hyuuga said as he looked at his hand with Kekkei Genkai activated, watching as it is being sucked away through the walls.

"Even though I didn't expect them to leave us, I didn't expect them to be sucking away our chakra," the dog boy said with a nervous smirk on.

After some moments and a failed attempt of busting out of the rock prison, Shikamaru decided it was time," Hey, listen, I want to have a talk with your leader. We won't pursue Sasuke anymore, so let us out of here," everyone, except Kiba could see what he was doing.

"Hehehe, you guys want you lives, huh? Interesting," they heard the big guy talk through the earth prison they were in, but they could tell this guy was smirking just now," but that means that you are traitors, so there's no way that I'll let you out."

"Then one is just fine, so let me out," at that point Kiba was starting to get pissed, but everyone else kept cool, seeing the plan he was trying to unfold," this fight is just too troublesome."

"Do you know what the hell you're saying?!" Kiba asked in anger, wondering just what is wrong with the lazy chunnin.

"Shut up Kiba, you're too noisy," Shikamaru said in a whisper.

"What did you say?!" he asked in complete anger, but he was cut off from saying anything else as they hear the big guy laugh evilly.

"Group conflict, huh? Hahahaha, looks like you are the leader, but you want to save your own life," Shikamaru then started to listen intently on where the big guy was," when you are trapped and are in real trouble, your true personality appears. A moron like you doesn't deserve to live; you're just a loser," that made Chouji mad at that moment," you're giving up chasing Sasuke and planning to throw away the lives of your friends, is that what a chunnin of Konoha is? People like you should die, I'm not going to let you out."

"You damn traitor, how could you try to sell us out?!" the dog boy asked, still quite pissed off by the lazy chunnin.

"Kiba, keep quiet," the former blond ordered.

"But…" he replied, but was cut off by Naruto.

"I said keep quiet, this is not the time to be fighting," he whispered as he put his hands on his mouth to keep him quiet," this is all a part of a plan; so don't screw this up okay? Let Shikamaru do his thing and he'll tell us what to do next," he said to the dog boy, still putting his words whispers. He then turned him to have him look at the lazy chunnin, who is in his thinking position. At that moment, Chouji started to chow down on some chips," just relax for now, we'll get out of this soon enough," Kiba was hesitant, but complied with the Alter chunnin.

After some quick moments, Shikamaru opened his eyes, signaling that he was done thinking," Neji, sorry, but with the last of you chakra, please check the wall behind you and Chouji."

"Got it," he then got himself ready to activate his Kekkei Genkai.

"Kiba, can you hit the wall in between Neji and Chouji?" he asked him, but the dog boy didn't understand what was going, so he just nodded.

"Heh, I don't know what's going on, but it's time I created some more chaos," he then clapped his hand together, he then jumped up and did his 'All Fours' jutsu and hit the wall behind them which really tired him out.

Neji then looked at the wall with his Byakugan carefully. Once he noticed a spot, Shikamaru spoke," Neji, once you find a spot, mark it with a kunai," he then turned to his best friend," Chouji, are you ready?"

"Yeah, whenever you want me to go, so just say the word," the 'chubby' boy said with determination in his eyes.

'Heh, now I get it. He saw when we tried to break out earlier that some of the walls regenerated faster than the other parts of the wall, so he conversed with the enemy to find his position, thus getting an idea of where the most thinnest part of the layer of chakra on the earth walls was,' the former blond thought, impressed that his fellow chunnin had such intellect,' that's why I trust you to come up with some great strategies man, you always have a good plan when the going gets tough.'

"Alright Chouji, it's time show your stuff," Chouji then formed a hand seal at that moment and expanded his torso into a big ball. He then retracted his legs, arms, and head like a turtle and started to roll. It took only seconds for the rolling meat tank to break right through the earth prison, which crumbled into dust once they got out.

"Chouji, you are the best after all," the lazy chunnin said with a smirk.

"You managed to escape my prison," the big guy said in a low voice, but they heard him nonetheless, he then looked at a panting Akimichi.

"So, this is the only guy left. It seems that his comrades have already left," Lee said as he looked at the area around to try and find the big guy's allies.

"Yeah, they're no longer here," Neji said as he looked with his Byakugan, confirming his assumption.

"'Sigh' and just when I thought we had caught up to them," this turn of event frustrated the lazy chunnin. They all then heard a clap coming from the big guy.

"Everybody, good work. You've all done you best…for a bunch of losers," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Who you calling a loser?" Kiba asked in the same anger he had before, he then charged in but was stopped by Naruto's hand," why'd you stop me?"

"Don't charge in recklessly, this is not the time for such actions," he then looked at the big guy intently,' I know one thing; this guy isn't going to let us through with out a fight. But if we fight him now, we'll only waste time, thus losing our chance to get Sasuke, damn,' this perplexed the former blond, he just didn't know what to do at the moment.

"You guys go ahead, I'll deal with him," Chouji said, shocking everyone as to why he had made such a decision.

"Chouji?" the lazy chunnin was just as surprised as everyone else.

"I don't want to hear, just go and catch up to Sasuke," seeing the determination in his eyes, everyone hesitantly nodded and leapt off," now, it's just you and me."

After leaping for a second, Shikamaru looked back to his friend,' Chouji, don't die.' (Hey, I don't want to go over the whole detail for each of them, the only ones who will get some detail will be Lee and Naruto and their girls. So, I'll just skip onto the Kimimaro)

After that, everyone started individually go for a member of the team that took Sasuke. Neji went after the guy with six arms, Kiba was fighting the two-headed guy, and Shikamaru was going up against the female of the team. So this left Lee and Naruto to chase after a guy that had taken up the task of carrying the barrel that held Sasuke.

When the man finally stopped within a clearing, the two Alter users jumped right in front of him," you will not go any further, fiend," Lee said as he assumed his taijutsu stance.

The man had two red dots on his forehead, with red eyeliner (seems gay to me), pale skin with platinum hair and had the usual Orochimaru clothing. He then turned to them with an emotionless face on, not showing any interest to the two.

"What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke? Why is he after him?" the former blond asked in an enraged voice.

The emotionless faced man didn't answer for a bit, but then narrowed eye and spoke," Lord Orochimaru has already perfected the immortality jutsu. To acquire all jutsu, you need a long time."

"And just what does he that have to do with Sasuke?" Lee asked as he to wondered why he wanted the Uchiha so badly.

"Even though he is immortal, the body is not able to last forever. Before the body rots away, a newer, stronger body is made into a soul container," he said as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"And that's Sasuke?!" now the former blond had more of a reason to save his rival and best friend.

"Yes, that's right," the platinum haired man said as he got into a kenjutsu stance.

But just as they were about to take on this new opponent, the barrel exploded. Once the smoke cleared, it showed Sasuke with his back turned to them, but it seemed as if he changed into something else for a quick second. The saw the avenger look at himself and started to chuckle, almost like a maniac, which made them worry.

'Please man, don't do this, after we been through, all that we have achieved. Don't turn your back on us,' the former blond thought as he remembered all that they went through as team seven," Sasuke, come on, come back to us man," but the Uchiha only laughed out loud in a maniac manner," come on, don't you hear me?" the avenger than leapt off in the direction of the sound," Sasuke, wait."

But before he could do anything, the pale man got behind him," it's useless," he said as he prepared to strike him down with some sort of bone like sword," die."

But his attack was cut off as Lee sidekick him," did you forget I was here, you fiend," he then turned to his rival Alter user," go after Sasuke, I've got this guy."

"But…" his protest was stopped as Lee held his hand up, telling him to stop.

"Don't argue with me, you know just as I do that if we let him go now, he'll be in Orochimaru's hands in not time. So go, NOW," he said as he turned back to his bone sword-wielding opponent.

Naruto hesitated for a bit, but complied," Okay, just die on me," but he couldn't help add something else," besides, Scheris would kill me if you died here," he then leapt off in pursuit of Sasuke.

"Hehehe, well you don't have to worry about that," Lee said under his breath. He then turned his absolute attention to his new opponent," now its just you and me," he then got into his taijutsu, ready to take on this man and hopefully catch up Naruto.

**A/N:** Well there goes this chapter. Sorry it took so long on this one, but I will try to get the next chapter up by the next week after. The other stories I have will take some time too, so I'm setting myself up to do a story at least part of the week, then doing another with the remaining days and updating two of each story a week. But if that doesn't work, I'll try something else. Well, with that said, see ya.

ShadowDragonGX


	8. ZETSUEIS SECOND FORM AND BROTHERLY FIGHT

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or S-Cry-Ed

ZETSUEI'S SECOND FORM AND BROTHERLY FIGHT

Some time before Naruto and Lee confronted Kimimaro.

In Konoha, the girls were training each other in one of the many training grounds they had," Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu," Temari called out as she sent a cutting airwave towards Hinata.

"Kaiten,"(Sound a whole lot better than 'Rotation' to me) Hinata called out as she spun and made a Chakra dome that protected her from the attack. As soon as she did, she ducked under a barrage of shuriken that were sent by Kanami.

When she landed and she almost didn't have time as she blocked a punch from Scheris," you don't have time to relax sister," the blue haired Alter User said as she jumped back and sent her own shuriken to her.

Kanami didn't reply as she dodged the projectiles sent at her. But the thing that she didn't catch was Scheris quickly getting under her guard and she sent an upward kick to her that sent her flying upward. She had enough time to look behind and saw her sister right behind her,' what?! But if she's behind me then that means…'

She didn't have enough time to think as Scheris caught her in a bear hug," sorry sis, but this is over," she said before they both turned upside down and started to spin in mid-air," PRIMARY LOTUS," she called out as a she started to think,' thanks for teaching me some of your moves Lee.'

When they hit the ground, Scheris jumped from the crater and went over to see if her sister was injured, but was surprised to see a training dummy in her place. Before she could think further, she felt the cold steel of a kunai on her throat," you shouldn't get distracted Scheris, it'll lead to your death," Temari said as she had that smirk on her face.

Scheris looked over her shoulder a bit and saw Kanami and Hinata going at it with each other. But she knew she couldn't get out of this situation and threw her hands up in defeat," I give, I know when I'm beaten."

"Good girl, a good ninja knows when to call it quits," the former sand kunoichi said as she returned her kunai back to her pouch," I'll take a bit of a rest myself," she said as she and Scheris went over to the side and watch Kanami go through some hand seals that some of Naruto's friends taught her.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," she called out as she sent a barrage of fireballs towards Hinata. Hinata, seeing this, quickly ducked under the barrage of fire and appeared in front of her.

"You're in range, Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms," she said as Kanamie got hit her two times, then four times, then eight times, and then lastly, Sixteen times. Hinta quickly cut off her attack, seeing as how she wasn't trying to kill Kanami and close off all of her Chakra points. As Kanami dropped onto her knee in exhaustion, Hinata went over to her and offered her hand. Kanami smiled and nodded as she took her hand to help her up.

"You really have come far Hinata," Temari commented as she and Scheris went up to the two.

"I know, father has said as much and everything has been going well for me," Hinata replied as she remembered when she had returned, she had really put herself to work and even defeated her little sister, which got her praised by her father for once. Though he did put down his little sister Hanabi a bit and made her angry at Hinata for defeating her," I just wish everything went good, now my little sister hates me," she said as she dropped her head a bit.

"Not everything can go according to plan, I know that much," Scheris commented as she remembered she had a date with Lee, but that bastard, Sasuke, had to go and leave the village, making Lee leave on a mission with Naruto.

"Yeah, I wish Naruto was here now so we could go out on our date," Kanami said as she was starting to miss the former blond that reminded her so much of Kazuma, who of course, is sealed in the boy himself.

They were stopped from any sort further conversation as cat masked Anbu appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke," Lady Hokage wishes to see you Temari of the Sand," the female Anbu said as she went up to the former sand kunoichi.

"Can we come with, I want to know what's going on?" Kanami asked politely as she felt that this involved the bad feeling she got when Naruto left to retrieve Sasuke.

The Anbu nodded without a second thought," I understand, let's go," she said simply as the girls nodded and surrounded her. They all then were caught in a puff of smoke, when it cleared they were gone.

When they got their bearings again, they saw they were in the Hokage's office. There in the room, of course, was Tsunade seating in the Hokage's chair. But what shocked them a bit was the presence of Kankuro and Gaara, who seemed all set up for battle," what are you two doing here?" Temari asked as she raised a blonde eyebrow at them.

"The two of them are here, along with you, to back up the team that was sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair a bit.

"Why, I thought everything was going good for them," Scheris commented as she thought they had enough members on their team to get the bastard back.

"Unfortunately, I have received reports from an injured team that the people who took Sasuke may very well be beyond the teams abilities, that is why I want to send them back-up, immediately," she answered as she looked at the worried looks on the girls faces.

"Can we come as well?" Hinata asked as she was now getting really worried about Naruto.

Tsunade started to think on this as she looked at Hinata and the two sisters,' the Hyuuga council would kill me if I sent their Heiress on such a dangerous mission. Not to mention that Naruto and Lee would kill me for sending those two girls, Kanami and Scheris,' she thought before smirking a bit,' but I do like to anger the council and I know those two brats will forgive me sometime later,' she then nodded at them and saw them get a bit relieved," all of you will prepare for this mission in thirty minutes before you head to the north gate, shortly after, I shall send a medical team to intercept you all if any of the team members that you back-up are injured," she said in a professional that fitted a Hokage," GO," she called out as they all teleported away to get their equipment.

As back-up was on the way, Lee was confronting the last of the Sound Five,' I have to defeat this man quickly, or might not be able to back up Naruto,' he thought as he eyed the pale man in front of him and then looked at his bone sword,' he must be able to use his bones as weapons, I have heard of a clan that can use their bones as weapons, but they were wiped out in a raid in Mist,' Lee then narrowed his eyes a bit,' must be a survivor, and if he's with Orochimaru, that must mean that he is the best of his clan…I'll have to be careful.'

"What are you waiting for boy?" Kimimaro asked in monotone voice as he kept his stoic posture on.

Lee scowled a bit, but kept himself from doing anything reckless. After a moment, passed, he charged in gave a straight that the sound nin blocked. Seeing that, he did a roundhouse kick that he blocked with the same arm. Seeing his head was open, Lee flipped and went for a downward kick, but Kimimaro jumped away before Lee hit the ground he was on. Kimimaro saw this as a chance to strike him from his position in the air, but Lee stopped that as he uppercut him in the jaw. The sound nin quickly recovered in the air and landed on the grass safely, as Lee quickly took his stance again and breathed in a bit.

"I'll end this…with the next move," Lee announced as he stared down Kimimaro. Not a second later, he charged in and called out his move," LEAF HURRICANE," he then leapt forward and did a low spin kick with both his legs. The sound nin dodged this attack and jumped out of the way, but Lee followed him and tried to kick him in the air, but he dodged nonetheless. After they landed on the ground, Lee went in for air spin kick, but Kimimaro ducked in time for it to miss completely, but Lee readjusted himself and went in for an axe kick. But the sound nin jumped in time for the attack to hit the grassy ground.

Seeing this Lee, picked himself back up and analyzed what happened so far,' he's good at evading, I can hardly get in a hit with the level of skill I'm showing right now,' he thought as he knew he was holding back his own skill, just in case it was needed for later," I can see that you're surprisingly strong. Also, you move in a very unique way," he said, hoping for him to slip up and brag something he may find out about him.

"You're movements…are too direct," he commented as he thought it would insult him a bit, which must have as Lee charged in with his arm cocked back to punch him. He dodged it and went up behind him to cut him down with his bone sword," it's over," he said before he struck down with his sword. Lee smirked a bit before he disappeared and appeared a distance away from the sound nin, who slashed down on nothing but air.

'Hm?' he thought as he looked up and saw Lee some distance away from him. When he looked into his eyes, he saw the cold look in them as they shined a bit from the light. At that moment, he felt a bit of fear,' why? Just from the look in his eyes, I felt…power, great power,' he then looked closer at him,' what is it that changed him just now?'

As Lee leaned into charge, Kimimaro did the same and the two of them started to charge for each other. Just as they were good distance from each other, Lee jumped up and glowed in power as he landed, with the land disintegrating while throwing his hand out to his side in summoning. No sooner did that happen, Zetsuei appeared and wrapped one ribbon on Kimimaro's thrusted punch and the other ribbon hitting him in the gut, hard.

'He countered my attack so quickly and easily…how?' Kimimaro thought as he staggered back a bit as he was released from the ribbon. Though it looked like a ribbon, the force behind the strike broke through and shattered some of the bone armor behind his skin,' I must make sure to evade those strikes?' he thought as he wasn't going to be cut off guard again.

At that moment, Lee sent a mental command to his Alter to attack. The sound nin saw the attacks coming and started to dodge to various incoming attacks, but each strike was getting closer and closer to him, but while this happened, he was sending bone bullets at Lee. But the Alter always seemed to block the attacks just in time and went back to attacking. Just as a minute of striking, dodging, and shooting had been going on, a purple ribbon hit Kimimaro on the side of his cheek, hard. When that happened, a whole barrage of hits occurred. At the end of the combo, Zetsuei uppercut him in the jaw and sent him flying over the grass field.

'It's over,' Lee thought a bit coldly as he and Zetsuei turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit, he heard something shoot from somewhere. He turned just in time as Zetsuei protected him with it ribbons from bullets that were made out of bone. As the ribbon returned, he saw Kimimaro panting a bit with his Curse Seal going active on his body.

"Don't…underestimate…me," he said between his light pants as he felt his bone armor rapidly fixing itself under his skin. He then lifted his arm up a bit and sent his Chakra into his forearm's bones. When he did, four mid-length spikes grew from his forearm.

"I see, so you are of the Kaguya clan I had learned from my sensei," Lee said as he analyzed the bone that were coming out of his arms,' their bones are heard to be more harder than steel, depending on how much Chakra is infused in them. If so, if he is using that Curse Seal, then the bone must be tougher than your special type of steel,' with that thought, he stood beside his Alter,' I'll have to fight him along with Zetsuei.'

"I see you heard my clan, than you know of my bloodline limit," the sound nin replied as he jutted out bone spikes from his chest for example.

"Well, that just mean I'll have to cut those bones down," Lee said in a bit of cold voice as he held his hand a bit," ZETSUEI," he called out as he and his Alter dashed towards the sound nin. When they got in range, Lee went in for a straight jab with his hand straight, but Kimimaro simply parried the attack. The sound nin then dodged a straight strike from two ribbons. But those ribbons didn't stop as they immediately turned to Kimimaro, who still dodged them. He was caught off guard though as Lee got under his guard and kicked him upward into the sky. Right at that moment, Zetsuei appeared behind him and wrapped its ribbons around his body," ALTER LOTUS," Lee called out from his position as his Alter and Kimimaro started spinning downward towards the ground while releasing some Alter power on the way, making it look like a big silver bullet going down to the Earth.

"Dance of the Larch," Kimimaro calmly said as he released bone spikes all over his body. The Alter was then struck by all of these spikes and cracked the side of its mask as it let go before the two of them hit the ground and disengaged the new Jutsu. Lee felt the pain of the spikes and held his midsection for a bit," it useless now that I'm in this state, you should just accept your death now?" he said as he didn't sound like he was being smug, more like he was stating fact.

"Don't think you've just won, I have one more trick up my sleeve," Lee said as he narrowed his dark red eyes a bit at him," I'll show power," he then had Zetsuei step up in front of him. He then lifted his fist up to face and opened it as if he was going to chop someone as he darkened in color and glowed with power once again," Zetsuei," he said in a low, and almost dangerous tone.

As he said that, Zetsuei's body turned into a form of ice. It then grew a bit as the chest on it burst open to let two arms with its face fully shown, the ribbons even longer, two grey missile like appendages floating near the lower back, and the top of the body floating of the lower. The lower body was now that of a black and white tail that it stood on with purple spikes that looked like propellers, the top of it having two purple spikes that had crosses in them and a green orb in the middle. Lee had called upon Zetsuei's second form.

"Well, you never cease to amaze me," Kimimaro said as he felt this boy was an opponent he should at least honor," what is your name boy? I would be honored to know the man who fought so long against me."

"Rock Lee 'The Master of Zetsuei'," Lee announced as he now had hair was aqua green that spiked a bit forward, but was still down," it would only be fair you give yours as well."

"Kimimaro Kaguya of the Kaguya clan," the sound nin introduced as he bowed his head a bit in respect to a powerful warrior.

"At least now I know what name I should put down on your grave when I'm done with you," Lee said coldly as he thrusted his arm in command," ZETSUEI," he called out as his Alter disappeared so fast, it looked like it went in every direction.

Before he could react, Kimimaro was flung up from position as the tail of the Alter hit his body up into the sky. The Alter then followed him and hit him repeatedly in the air. As it finished, it tailed whipped him right back down the earth.

'The speed of the puppet has just increased exponentially,' Kimimaro thought as he quickly got out of the crater and dodged a tail whip that came his way.

"Why don't you come out…" Lee said calmly as he closed his eyes," Gaara of the Desert," he finished as a swirl of sand appeared beside him. He then opened his eyes to look at Gaara's calm exterior," good see you Gaara."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at him,' could this be that Lee guy,' he wondered before he mentally shrugging,' it's of no importance,' he thought," I'm here as back-up, but as I can see, it looks like you don't need it…for now," he said as he went over to the trees and waited by them for the fight to be over or if he ever needed to jump in.

Lee turned back to Kimimaro and threw out his hand," Zetsuei," he simply said as his Alter disappeared again in a burst of speed. This time, the sound nin was ready as dodged some of the fast attacks of the Alter. Once he was sure he got a lock on the Alter, the sound nin quickly took his bone sword and said," Dance of the Camellia," he called out as he sent a fast pace of thrust that became a blur at Zetsuei. The Alter though, simply dodged the stabs with ease and quickly got under his guard to tail whip him in the air.

'This guy has a puppet that's even greater than Kankuro's, even if it isn't you're regular one that usually has traps in them, this one definitely is an attack type,' Gaara thought as he watched Kimimaro being sent sailing into the air.

"Vigorous Left Fist Garyuu," Lee called out as the missile like appendage on the lower left of Zetsuei's back cocked in the direction Kimimaro was sailing in the air. The appendage then shot like it was shaped, a missile. As it blasted through the air, it started to spin rapidly towards its target.

The sound nin heard this and immediately sent some of his bone bullets toward the missile. But the bullets did nothing to stop the spinning missile as it hit him right in the stomach. The missile continued to spin as it went right through his stomach and returned back to Zetsuei, leaving Kimimaro falling down to the Earth with a whole in his stomach.

"Now, it's over," Lee said simply as he and Zetsuei turned to leave with Gaara to assist Naruto.

As Kimimaro started to fall, he started to think back on all of his life. The from being imprisoned by his own clan, to when his master, Orochimaru, saved him and took him in,' I'm still alive and I won't go down until my final…' he trailed off as his Curse Seal started to take over his whole body. When it finished, his whole body was brown with black marks going around his eyes, six large bone spikes on his back with three on each side, clawed hands and feet, and lastly…a long tail,' BREATH,' he yelled out in his head as he landed on the ground, with his stomach wound completely healed due to activating his Curse Seal level two.

"Huh?" Lee and Gaara then turn just in time as Kimimaro started to charge them," this guy doesn't know when to give up," Lee commented as he started walking towards the transformed sound nin," Zetsuei," he commanded as the Alter, once again, disappeared in a flash of speed.

As Zetsuei was about to hit him, he dodged at last possible moment, still running for Lee, as it seemed to be his only goal now. The Alter kept trying to hit him, but he just kept dodging. As he got close, Lee had his Alter tried to hit him one last time by getting in his way, but Kimimaro just quickly went around it and rammed Lee in the stomach. Not one to feel pain for long, Lee recovered in mid-air and landed on the grass with ease.

"What's the matter Lee? It seems you've changed tactics and let your puppet do all of you work," Kimimaro said as he stood up a bit, only to look like he was hunched," where is the boy who would fight me with all of his Taijutsu and try to kill me with his own hands…or is that you can't?"

Lee chuckled a bit at the assumption he couldn't move because of his Alter," trust me, I can move as much as I want. I just chose to let my Alter have his own fun," Lee said as he smiled a bit, but that little smile on his face then turned back into a cold one," but I think we should end this, don't you?"

His only answer was Kimimaro coughing up some blood," I don't have much time left, that's the only thing I have going for me now," he said as the held out his right hand forward," flower," he said simply as the bones on his right forearm started to grow out of his arm and started to form a large head of a spear," the bones in this are hardened to the max. It's the ultimate in attack power for me now."

"Well let's test which one of us has the best power in our attacks," Lee proposed as the sound nin nodded. Just as he said that, the right missile on the lower back of the Alter cocked in the sound nin's direction," Vigorous Right Fist Fukuryuu," he called out as the missile shot towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro didn' reply as he thrusted his spear like bone towards the missile. As they hit, the two attacks struggled to see who had the better attack power. As it continued, both attacks seemed to be at a stalemate with the both of the attacks starting to crack at struggling for so long.

"Vigorous Left Fist Garyuu," Lee called out as the left missile shot out again towards Kimimaro.

'What's he thinking? All he's doing is replacing…' it then dawned Kimimaro that the attack he was struggling with now was just to weaken his spear's attack power. The missile then drilled right through the weakened missile and started to drill through Kimimaro's bone spear. As it slowly headed towards his head, he started to think back once again on his life with his master.

'Lord Orochimaru.'

With that final thought, the missile drilled through his head and left his body with nothing but stump in its place," NOW, its over," Gaara commented as he turned his head a bit to the direction of Konoha,' she's close,' he thought as he sensed a familiar Chakra signature getting close.

"You can come out now Scheris," Lee said as the blue haired girl landed besides Gaara.

"Lee?" she questioned with a bit of worry as she didn't what the new to the look he had now meant.

"It's alright Scheris, I'm, uh, I'm fi…" he then fell unconscious on the floor, with his hair reverting back to it normal color and Zetsuei disintegrating into nothingness.

"LEE," she called out as she ran towards him. Once she got to him, she lifted up his head and put it on her lap. She then started to look over his injuries,' I don't have time for the medics to get here,' she thought as she put her hands on his chest," Eternal Devote," she said as her hands sinked into his chest with bright pink glow.

'What kind of powers do these people have?' Gaara thought, as he looked at Scheris, who was healing Lee and starting to sweat,' hn, no business of mine,' he thought as he looked in Naruto's direction,' I hope you're safe Naruto, for my sister's sake.'

Just as he thought that, Naruto himself landed on top of a statue head and saw Sasuke standing on top of another statue's head on the opposite side of a canyon that held a large waterfall between the two," SASUKE," he called out as tried to reach out to the boy with his voice echoing throughout the canyon. But it didn't seem Sasuke listened as he started to walk off," are you going to run from me?!" he asked as that made the avenger stop in tracks.

Sasuke turned slowly to the former blond and what Naruto saw shocked him. Even though everything else was the same, the left side of his face was covered by a black flame mark with his left eye being yellow and the white of his eye being black," what's up…moron?" he asked in an almost cold voice. They both stood there for a few seconds in silence before he spoke up again," This time it's you?"

'Me? What does he…' Naruto then remembered Sakura state before he left and how she wanted the avenger back, with all of her heart it seemed,' like I said Sakura, I'll make sure he comes back, even if I have to break every bone in his body.'

"I told Sakura this too…stop concerning yourself with me," Sasuke said which made Naruto scowl hard at him and made the avenger chuckle a bit at his look," what's with that look?" he asked as he continued to chuckle in a evil way with an sadistic smirk on his face.

Naruto, while looking at his sadistic face, couldn't help but remember all the times they had. The start of them being Team Seven, their mission to the Wave, and the time he went against Gaara and how he told him to protect Sakura," why?" he asked as he clenched his right hand a bit," Why man?!" he asked again as he scowl turned into a sad look that made Sasuke wonder why he had it," Why have you become like this?!"

A moment passed as Naruto's last word echoed out in the canyon," whatever has become of me, how does it have anything to do with you?" he asked coldly before he continued," I have my own path…no matter who it is, I'm not obligated to take orders from anyone," that made Naruto scowl at him with anger once again," let me make it clear to you…my childish games with you and Konoha are over…go home."

There was a moment that passed before Naruto spoke," Chouji…" he said as he remembered the fat boy covering their backs as they left him," Neji…" he then remembered the Hyuuga told them to go on ahead as he would take care of his opponent," Kiba, Akamaru…" he then remembered how they lost them both in an explosion, but he knew they were alright," Shikamaru…" he then remembered how the lazy Chunnin once again risked his neck for him and Lee, just to let them try and get Sasuke back," Lee…" he then remembered how Lee let him go as he distracted the last of the Sound Five," everyone risked their lives to catch up to you!"

"How nice of them," Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone as he shrugged off all he said before he turned to leave again. He was about to leave when he saw a shadow appear in front of him, he looked back and turned his head upward to see Naruto coming down on him.

"What do you think your comrades in Konoha are?!" Naruto asked in a pissed off tone as he tackled Sasuke and gave him a right hook to the face. Sasuke just turned his head back and spat the blood in his mouth on Naruto's face. Naruto then took him by the collar and got him up to eye level.

"Comrades?" Sasuke asked in a not so caring tone," have I become stronger while staying with those comrades?" he asked as if they was a simple answer to that question, meaning for him, no," I'm going to where Orochimaru is."

That shocked Naruto a bit as he never thought he would say those words," Orochimaru is the one who killed our Third Hokage and tried destroy Konoha! You really think he'll give you power for free?!" the former blond asked as thought his best friend turned crazy," he just wants your body as a container! You might never come back! You might die! There's no way I could just let you go to a place like that!"

Another silent moment passed before the young Uchiha spoke," I don't care about that," he said as those words made Naruto cringe a bit, he then saw Sasuke had a look of insanity on his face," if I can achieve my objective, then it's all fine…If you're going to get in my way, then I have no choice," Sasuke said as he pulled in Naruto's shirt to pull him in a bit.

"I'm not going to let you go, I'm going to take you back with me, by force if need be," Naruto said as he now knew he had to knock some sense back into his best friend. But this seemed to amuse Sasuke as he started to chuckle in that evil way a villain would," what are you laughing about?"

"I was thinking back to our fight, you and I were happy at that moment," he said as Naruto started to remember the fight they had on the rooftop. Even though he was serious about it, he remembered how good it felt to test his skill against Sasuke at that time," at that time, you wanted to fight me, right? You were excited, right?"

"At first, yes, but you weren't the same back then. That…that though, wasn't the kind of fight I wanted with you. Even now, I…" he trailed off before he was cut off by Sasuke.

"I don't care about your reasons," he said as he tightened the grip on Naruto.

'What the? How'd he get this strength?' he asked himself as he and Sasuke held each other by the throats of their collars. But what surprised him was when immediately let go and punched him in the gut. All the air in Naruto's body left as he was sent down into the river, before the waterfall. As he got back up, he shook his head a bit and wiped the blood that was coming out of his mouth,' remind me not to underestimate his strength again,' he thought to himself as he stood back up on the water. He looked up and saw the smug look on Sasuke's face, as if he was satisfied by the minor power up he got from Curse Seal," I'm going to open those damn eyes of yours, Sasuke," he said as he charged towards him.

Sasuke saw this and jumped down to where he knew Naruto was going to be. Naruto, at that moment, jumped on the hand seal that statue was making and jumped towards Sasuke, who was in mid-air. He tried to punch him, but Sasuke dodged and went in to kick him in the head, but Naruto saw this and caught the kick. As he held it, he kicked him hard in the face. But what he didn't notice is that Sasuke took his weapons pouch he had on the back of his pants. The kick Naruto gave Sasuke forced him back down to the river.

Naruto looked back up and saw that Sasuke had recovered and landed on the hand seal of the statue. He then saw he had a weapons punch that looked like his. Naruto then felt the back of his pants and cursed himself for being careless," My eyes have been open for a long time," Naruto then looked back to Sasuke as he started to talk," I've seen beyond my foolishness…beyond stupid thought of being with friends…and dreaming of a peaceful future with like-minded fools," that made Naruto scowl once again at Sasuke," that's why I left the village, that is why I sought power! My dreams are not of the future…they are of the past...only there."

'He must be talking about his brother,' Naruto thought as he looked at the scowl on Sasuke's face,' Orochimaru must be using that feeling to draw him in,' he thought as he took a shuriken out and charged in,' I won't let him take you man,' the then threw that shuriken, but Sasuke dodged it and sent one of Naruto's kunai back at him. Naruto dodged it and hid behind a rock," Shadow Clone Jutsu," he whispered as he made two clones. One stayed where he was and the other hid behind another rock, as he quickly made his way to the base of the statue where Sasuke was, by using the speed he had.

Just as he made his way to the statue, Sasuke easily dispensed the first clone he made by throwing two kunais, one at a time as he deflected the first one by using the second to hit the clone in the head. Sasuke then saw the second clone come out to 'surprise attack' him, but Sasuke smirked at as he sent a hail of shurikens with wires attached to them and tied it to the rock it hid behind. He then went through some hand seals and breathed in as he called out his Jutsu," Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," he called out as flame dragon followed the wire and killed the clone in an inferno.

Sasuke thought he had actually killed Naruto, but that wasn't to be as the former blond appeared beside him and punched him hard in the stomach," Dragon's Fang Impact," Naruto whispered in his ear as he felt the shockwave occur in his stomach and sent him flying into one of spiked hairs of the statue. Naruto then picked up the weapons pouch that Sasuke dropped and put it back up on the back of his pants," do you see now…" Naruto started as he walked towards Sasuke, who was trying to get out of the crater he made in the statue hair spike," that your hatred, your desire for power, your revenge, it's all clouding your judgment and skill," Naruto was then in front of Sasuke and pulled him out of the crater and held him by the collar of his shirt," what you truly lack to have true power is…heart."

"Don't…give…me…that…BULL," Sasuke called out as he activated his Sharingan and kicked Naruto in the chest and sent him sailing off the statue's side. Sasuke followed and as he got to Naruto's falling body, he sent a barrage of kicks into his stomach. But just as he was about to send one final kick to make him crash into the ground below, Naruto quickly kicked him in the head and landed on the ground as he skidded around in circles while Sasuke landed while holding his face from the kick. Sasuke then shook his head and looked back at Naruto, who had his arms crossed, waiting for him to attack," its good that it's just us now, there won't be anyone to interfere with our fight, like last time…this time, I'll show you the true power of my Sharingan," he said as he eyes pulsed with Chakra.

"Well then," Naruto started as he uncrossed his arms and goaded for Sasuke to attack," come one, show me what you've got."

His answer was Sasuke going through his hand seals ending with the tiger seal. He then breathed in and called out his Jutsu," Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," he called out as he sent a massive flaming ball towards Naruto.

Naruto just stood there as if the fireball was a speck in his eyes. As soon as it got closer, he powered his right arm with some Alter power, but making sure not to call upon his Alter at the same time. When it was about to hit him, he backhanded the fireball and sent it flying towards the head of the statue that was opposite of the statue behind him," is that all you got?" Naruto asked as Sasuke glared at him before charging at him.

Naruto dodged the fast strikes of punches before he got passed them to uppercut Sasuke. When he did, the Uchiha was sent up into the air with Naruto following him. Naruto did a hard, but quick spin kick that sent him flying down the waterfall. When he was about to hit the water, he recovered and was floating on the river's surface.

"Are we not comrades, friends even? Did everything we did as Team Seven mean nothing to you, huh?!" Naruto asked as wondered if he was getting through the avenger.

"No…" Sasuke answered as he panted a bit before he stood up and had his eyes closed," everything we did wasn't meaningless…to me, you have become my closest friend," he then opened his eyes once again as he seemed to have calmed himself.

'I became his friend?' Naruto thought as question confused him because of the situation, which made him scowl hard at Sasuke," Then why?!"

"That is why…that is why there is value for me in killing you," he said, as it was the most normal thing in the world to do to someone as such.

"I don't get what you're saying, but I see now your serious about fighting me…SASUKE," he called out as he charged down the side of the statue with Sasuke following his example by running up the statue to meet him midway. As they met, they tried to hook each other in the face, but they both caught each other's attack and stood at a stalemate. Sasuke, seeing this, quickly let go, but not before shooting his hand towards Naruto's weapons pouch and stole a kunai.

"I'll defeat you here, Naruto," he called out as he fell down from his position and threw the kunai, but Naruto quickly took out a shuriken and deflected it. Seeing Sasuke's position, Naruto leapt towards him and kicked towards the statue he had first landed, at the beginning of this fight. The avenger quickly recovered and landed on the side of the statue's hand seal,' damn him,' he thought as he quickly went through the hand seal for his only assassination Jutsu," CHIDORI," he called out as he held the lightning Jutsu in his hand.

After Naruto had kicked Sasuke, he had landed on the water and saw Sasuke charging up the 'Chidori'," let's see which is one better," he called out as he cocked his right hand back and focused his Chakra," RASENGAN," he yelled out as he held the blue sphere of power. At that moment, Sasuke dropped down and hit the water's surface, and then quickly ran towards him.

Naruto saw this and charged his Chakra to his feet. When he felt he had enough, he dashed in a blur that only Sasuke could follow. As they neared each other, the kunai that was deflected fell in between them and sinked into the river. As it did, they hit each other with their Jutsus, struggling to see who would come out on top.

But it was clear as the Rasengan drilled right through the Chidori and sent Sasuke flying near the waterfall,' I see that he's actually serious about trying to kill me,' Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke rising up from the water and glare at him,' why man? Why?' he thought as he eyes started to sadden a bit, but still kept a glare of his own at the moment.

As they both glared at each other, Sasuke quickly activated his curse seal,' I will not lose to the this dead last shinobi, I am an Uchiha dammit,' he thought as the curse seal quickly covered his entire body, he then went through some hand seal for fire Jutsu," Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," he called out as he sent a hail of fire balls towards Naruto.

Naruto saw this and quickly jumped out of the way, but then he saw Sasuke right beside him,' how…' his thoughts were cut off as Sasuke gave a hard hook to him and sent him flying towards the side of the canyon. Naruto quickly recovered in the air and saw Sasuke gunning for him when he landed on the water.

Sasuke quickly went in to punch him in the gut, but Naruto quickly took hold of the punch. He then quickly deflected another fast punch that was going for his face. Seeing an opening, he did a flip kick that hit the avenger in the jaw. That sent Sasuke sailing a bit of distance,' he certainly has gotten faster and stronger due to the seal, but…' he trailed off as he wanted to voice his thought now," If you think a little boost in power is going to stand up against me, you're wrong."

"Damn…you," he said as he gritted through his teeth in anger.

"I'll show you that having heart…" Naruto said as he extended his right hand out and clenched on finger at at time, first from the index finger, to the pinky, and ending with his thumb," WILL GIVE TRUE POWER," he called out as the water swirled around his arm and his right arm split into three segments. Three red spikes then appeared on his back with gold laces wrapping around the three split arm pieces and tied them together as gold, grey and orange armor materialized on his arm. Once it was complete, he clenched his hand and powered up his Alter power, faintly showing the form a Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, behind him.

'Wha-what it this?' Sasuke asked himself as a bead of sweat dripped off his chin. As this happened, the flame marks on his body returned to the Curse Seal.

"It's like I said earlier to Sakura…" Naruto started as he broke the avengers thought, with his brown hair shadowing his eye," I'll do everything I can to bring you back, even if have to break every bone in your body," he then lifted his head and showed them to be blood red eyes that had slits in them. As he felt the power rush through him, he released it and sent a shockwave towards Sasuke. He quickly cocked right arm back and the top red spike disentagrated," SHOCKING FIRST BULLET," he called out as he propelled himself towards the disoriented Sasuke and hit him right in the gut.

'So…much…power,' Sasuke thought as he felt a rib or two crack on the sudden attack. He stumbled back a bit as he clutched his gut. But he didn't have enough time for a break as Naruto quickly got under his guard and uppercut him in the chin with his Alter arm. Naruto, not being finished, jumped higher then him and flipped a bit as he heeled him in the shoulder, hard, and sent him crashing through the water. Sasuke looked from the water and gritted his teeth as he tried to dull his pain,' I'm not done yet,' he yelled out in his head as he shot out of the water.

The avenger quickly shot out of the water and skidded along its surface, but it wasn't long until he was punched right in the face and stumbled back a bit. He also had little time as a barrage of punches hit him fast punched. It all ended as he Naruto kicked him in the gut and sprang from it to the canyon wall, with Sasuke falling down on the water on his back.

Sasuke was really mad now as he went through another set of seals," Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," he called out as sent another large fireball towards Naruto.

But Naruto knew he could get through the attack," ANNIHILATING SECOND BULLET," he called out as the second red spike disintegrated and spun him once before he shot towards the large fire ball.

Sasuke grinned deviously as he saw the Jutsu hit him, thinking that was now dead. But he lost that grin as he saw the former blond burst through the fireball and had that Alter arm gunning for him. He didn't have enough time to get out of the way as he was hit in the face and sent skidding along the water's surface, with the water trailing high along his path. He shakily got up and held his face. He then spat and saw blood, with some teeth among the blood. He grimaced, as he tasted his own blood in his mouth and fell down on one knee.

Naruto calmly walked over to Sasuke and picked him up by his collar," have you come to your senses yet?" Naruto asked as he held him up by his collar," you know what I'll do to you if you don't."

"Shut…up," he said weakly as he looked at Naruto with almost closed eyes," what do you know about me, with no siblings or parent?!" Sasuke eyes then opened wide with anger," you were alone from the start! What the hell do you know?!" he yelled out in his face," we suffer because of our bonds…you don't know how it feels to lose them!"

Naruto stared impassively at him before he let him go. Sasuke looked at him questionably as he started to walk away. He wondered if he was actually leaving. But that thought stopped as Naruto turned back to him and spoke," It's true that I don't know anything about parents or siblings, but…when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder if this is what is like to have a dad. And then, there's you and me, always fighting, putting up with each other, and challenging each other's strengths to see who's better, hanging out with each even, I wonder if that is what it is like to have brother."

"Why Naruto, why would you go this far out for me?" Sasuke asked for once, as he looked a bit downcast from the confession.

"This is one of my first bonds I've ever had," he answered as he shocked Sasuke a bit and gave a warm look on his face," I consider you my brother, and that is why I'll stop you from doing this," he said with determination as he slid into his stance.

Sasuke actually looked a bit more depressed before he stood up and took his headband out of his pocket," it's too late for that Naruto, it's too late," he said as he tied his headband on his forehead," there's no going back for me," Sasuke said as he slid into his own stance. At that moment, Sasuke's Sharingan gained another tear drop tomoe mark," come Naruto, if that is the case, I'll break those bonds!"

"Break them, huh?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes a bit at the headband," then why did you put your forehead protector on?"

"There's no doubt about it, you're strong," Sasuke said as he cringed from the broken ribs and sore jaw," it's because you know the same pain of loneliness that I do and that pain makes people stronger. By breaking those bonds, I'll obtain greater strength and now we fight as equals," Sasuke then thumbed his headband with a bit of a smirk," but you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead…that fact will not change," he said as he got some of his ego back.

"I see this is where the talk is done," Naruto then closed his eyes a bit before opening with determination shown in them," let's go."

"Come," Sasuke called out as Naruto only complied as he shot towards him. He quickly saw the attack and caught the left hook coming for him,' I see it,' he thought as he flipped Naruto over himself.

Naruto quickly sent a punch, but Sasuke deflected it, so he sent another, only for that one to be block. After that, he sent a straight kick for his stomach, but Sasuke caught it with both his hands and pulled him a bit before he backhanded him. Naruto shook his head a bit before he charged in with a punch, but Sasuke jumped away before he hit him and landed on the canyon wall, sticking onto it with his chakra. Naruto quickly followed him up the wall and tried to get him with a one-two combo and a follow up roundhouse kick, but he just dodged or blocked the hits. He jumped up a bit and sent a three hit combo kick towards him, but Sasuke blocked them before he kicked Naruto away.

Naruto quickly landed back on the wall before he went down to the water. He then looked up to Sasuke and analyzed what happened,' his movement are completely different from before…' he then looked at Sasuke's eye and noticed the change,' is it because how his Sharingan changed, it now looks the same as Kakashi-sensei's, which must mean he's reading my movement, but…' he then remembered what the weakness of the Sharingan had,' even if he can see me, his body can't react if he can't keep up, so I'll have to step up my speed and power,' he thought before he stood up (or sideways for all of us) and charged up both his Chakra and Alter power to his feet and arms. He then shot towards Sasuke in flash of speed.

'I can see his movement, if I can see them I know how to counter and beat him, so…' Sasuke was caught off guard as Naruto hit him in the gut,' how?' he thought weakly as he looked up in time to catch a punch, only to grimace behind the power of the punch as it almost broke his wrist. He then saw a faint gold and blue glow around him,' is he using some power to confuse to my Sharingan?' (As far as I know, that's the Sharingan's weakness, speed, and that it also reads the path of a person's Chakra to read those movements, but that doesn't include Alter power, so I think that would confuse his Sharingan a bit)

"Come on, you can do better than that," Naruto said as he held the punch in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he sent a punch towards Naruto, who used his own punch to intercept it. It then quickly grew into an exchange of punches and kicks as they duked it out on the wall, with both of them reading each other movement and hitting each other with the same attack. Naruto quickly got behind Sasuke and was about to punch him, but Sasuke saw this and sent a kick to his stomach.

But to his surprise, it popped into a cloud of smoke,' a Shadow Clone?' he asked himself as his eyes went wide,' then where…' he was cut off as he felt something coming from his side.

"EXTERMINATING LAST BULLET," Naruto called out as he spun wildly before hitting Sasuke in the gut again and sent him sailing to the water. Naruto quickly jumped down to the water and waited for Sasuke to get up.

"That…is…IT!" Sasuke called out as the curse seal sprang to life once again and covered his body with black flame marks.

"If you can't see past those eyes still…" Naruto then thrusted his Alter arm up and charged up his Alter power and darkened in color while glowing with power," I'LL JUST HAVE TO USE ALL OF MY POWER MAKE YOU OPEN YOUR EYES," he called out as part of the canyon wall disintegrated with his whole Alter arm with it. It was then replaced with an orange gauntlet that had a device in the middle of his hand and red fingered claws and should with black mark, a gold propeller floating on the right backside of his shoulder, and three orange spikes near his right eye," SHELL BULLET," he called out its name as he held it up to his face.

Sasuke quickly started sending fireballs at him from different positions, but Naruto saw this and quickly flew past the fired shots. Having enough of dodging the small fireballs, he quickly charged in with his Alter arm cocked back. Sasuke saw this and went through some familiar seals," Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," he called out as he sent a massive fireball towards Naruto. Naruto didn't care at the moment and blew right past the fireball.

The next then Sasuke knew was being held by the collar by Naruto and saw his Alter arm glow," SHELL BULLET BURST," Naruto called out as he aimed to punch the young Uchiha in the chest. But Sasuke threw up his right arm to guard himself, but in the process, the powered up punch broke his forearm, making Sasuke cry out in pain. As he still held onto him, he flew up and started to swing him around until he let go and sent him flying to the base of one of the statues.

Sasuke impacted the wall and cringed in pain for a bit. Not a second later, Naruto landed in front of him, still looking down at him with blood red eyes with slits in them. As Sasuke looked up at him, he chuckled a bit and started to stand up only to end up on all fours and cringed at his broken right forearm and ribs," I guess it can't be helped, geez…ever since I started to use this power, I've had no idea what would happen to me," he then slowly got up to his feet and hanged his head a bit," but there isn't a choice, is there, Naruto?" he asked as the Curse Seal activated again and completely darkened his whole body's and made his hair longer and turn grey," it's true that your special, but you know…" he started as he looked up and showed a black four point star in the middle of his face with the white of his eye turned black and the Sharingan's blood red color dulled, with some purple lips as well (gay if you ask me)," I'm more special than you," he finished as the Curse Seal level two was now active on his body.

"Special, if you think having a few broken ribs and broken forearm is special, I'll make you more special," Naruto said as he extended his Alter fist out and clenched before the device opened up and sucked in more material for it power up. He then brought up to his face as he slowly rose up from the ground," Shell Bullet Burst," he said again as he dashed towards Sasuke.

If one looked from a distance, you could a see cloud of dust appeared right when Naruto hit Sasuke and drag him toward the legs of the statue. When the dust cleared, it showed that Naruto hadn't hit him, but rather, a hand like wing. A wing, which twitched a bit and signaled Naruto to back off, but he didn't have time as it flung him towards the other statues legs.

Naruto shook his head a bit as he got up and looked with wide eyes as at the winged appendage. He then saw another quickly sprout from the other side of his shoulder and complete it as a pair of hand like wings, making him look like a demon himself. He slowly got up and was about to attack when he felt his right arm twitch in pain,' has the time limit on using this arm already been used up,' he wondered as he felt the twitch of pain hit him again.

"That power…" Naruto heard from Sasuke and looked up to see his smirking face," it seems using it comes at a price," Sasuke then closed his eyes until he looked up and opened them as if he was far off in thought," did you know…this place is called the Valley of the End. It's the perfect stage…right Naruto?" he asked as he looked at Naruto's glaring blood red eyes," yeah, you did say the time for talk is over…then let's end this battle now, Naruto," he then quickly went through the necessary seals for his last Jutsu, ignoring the pain the right forearm was giving him," Chidori," he announced as the usual blue lightning turned dark with the sounds of birds being warped.

Naruto cocked his pained Alter hand back and molded his chakra. When it was done, he held the Rasengan in his hand. When he saw it was done, he opened the device in the middle of if hand and sucked in the power. The Rasengan then turned slightly bigger and turned to a gold yellow color," Shell Bullet Rasengan," he announced as he held the glowing gold orb of power.

They both locked eyes as blood red eyes met dull red eyes. They then jumped towards each other, as time seemed to slow down as they approached each other with their strongest attacks; when they got close enough to each other, they thrusted their attacks to each other.

"SHELL BULLET RASENGEN/ CHIDORI," They both called out as the two attacks hit each and started to struggle for dominance. As they struggled, the power of the attack wrapped around them, creating a purple sphere of power; inside the sphere, Naruto let go most of the power of his modified Rasengan and pushed the blue sphere into Sasuke's midsection and made the Uchiha miss his attack completely. When that happened, the purple sphere increased in size quickly and turned black before going white in the middle, which quickly spread out from there and took over the color of the sphere completely and vanish, leaving Naruto standing over Sasuke's knocked out body. Sasuke had now reverted back to his original form with the Curse Seal gone.

Naruto was panting in and out from the power the two had used against each other, but still held his second form up. He was about to kneel down and pick Sasuke up, but then he heard a chuckle and saw a man he and Kazuma, who had been watching from his cage, would never see again," I see the Uchiha wasn't enough of challenge for you kid," the familiar silver haired man in a tux said.

"Kyoji Mujo," Naruto said under his breath before he exploded," HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD?!" he asked angrily as he knew his presence was a bad omen.

"Ah, don't be like that Kazuma, oh wait, your not him, you're the kid who has him sealed inside your body, I forgot," he said as he feigned ignorance," I just came by and wanted to leave you a bit of a present," he then threw a bag the thudded on the ground and opened to reveal two heads, the heads of…Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake.

"What the…" Naruto said in shock, as he knew these were guys were tough and it seemed Mujo killed them.

"I got bored and took out the organization for you, it was too easy," Mujo said as he yawned a bit and held that cigarette holder in his mouth.

Naruto as was now pissed, not for killing Akatsuki, but thinking that he was just another speck in his eye and he was just standing there without at care in the world," I'm gonna KILL YOU," he called out as he flew towards him in a flash of speed.

Mujo smirked as he met him midway and held his hand and stopped the attack with some sort of shield," I see you still haven't acquired all of his power," he said as he shook his head in disappointment," that just won't do, maybe I should give you an incentive," he said as he flicked the smoker and hit Sasuke on the side of his neck, who was still unconscious on the ground.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL," Naruto called out in rage as he continued to push more power towards Mujo, ignoring Kazuma's warnings of what might happen if he used too much of that power.

"Heh, until then kid, I hope you gain more power so that you might satisfy my hunger," he said before he vanished out of sight and left Naruto floating in the air, looking left and right for him. He stopped his searching as he heard Sasuke groan a bit. Naruto quickly flew down to him and disengaged his Alter and went back to his original form.

"Sasuke?" Naruto quickly asked as he hoped the Uchiha was okay.

"Naruto? What's going on? What happe, ahh," Sasuke was cut off as he started to remember all that happened since the Curse Seal took him over," now I just feel like shit," he said as laid back down. He then gave Naruto a sad look," I'm sorry for all of this Naruto, I…"

"No, don't worry about it," Naruto said as he cut him off and gave a sincere smile," now let's get you home man," he said as Sasuke nodded with a smirk on his face.

After a while, they were walking through the forest with Sasuke being piggy backed along the way," hey, turn left at that next tree," Naruto shook his head a bit before he did so," man, this cart has a good horse, it listens to what you have to say, I'm almost don't want to get off," Sasuke said weakly.

"Ah shut up you bastard," Naruto snapped back in a joking manner as he continued to walk back to Konoha. He then felt a sudden weight on him," woah, Sasuke, come on, you're not light as feather here you know, hehehe," he joked as he continued to walk. He then saw Kakashi land in front of him," Kakashi-sensei," he said happily.

"Naruto, Sasuk…" he trailed as he saw the Uchiha's body and went to check him. He sighed and looked at Naruto sadly. He didn't say anything until he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and puffed a way in a cloud a smoke with the two of them.

After sometime, they arrived at the gates of Konoha. Naruto saw Sakura running towards them and smiled," Naruto you brought him back, you…" she then saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and started to tear up.

"I see you're happy he's back," he then started to shake Sasuke to wake him up," hey, don't just sleep man, Sakura wants to say something to you," He got no answer as he continued to shake him," Sasuke, come on, wake up man," Sakura then started to cry out her eye openly, and Naruto was starting to get worried," Sasuke, Sasuke come on, get your ass up, Sasuke…." Seeing the only thing to do, he took a deep breath, knowing it would be futile to do so anyway," SAASSUUKEE."

Because he was dead.

**A/N:** Well, that's long awaited Ch. 8, sorry it took so long. Anyway, if you guys thought the fight between Kimimaro and Lee was short, it was because there weren't that many episodes on that fight like Naruto and Sasuke's fight, plus something like the second form of Zetsuei would be something overwhelming for someone, even Kimimaro. As for the Scheris learning Lee's moves, well, a girl has to protect herself right, and what better way to learn how to then learn from the guy she loves, right? That too goes for Kanami as well, if they don't learn how to be ninjas of the Naruto universe, how else are they going to protect themselves, their Alters won't really do much. And if your wondering where all the back up went, Hinata went to get Neji, Kanami got Chouji, and the rest, you already know. As for Akatsuki being killed, I couldn't think of a better way for Mujo, who will also have some lackey, to kill them for sheer fun of it, also, I don't know who all of them are, so I can't really think of anything that might involve them later in the future. As for Sasuke's death, you'll find out what happened to make him die in the next chapter, it wouldn't be any fun reading this if I told you now would it. I hope I answered some of your questions and wonders, if anything else, PM or post it on the reviews, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX.


End file.
